Far From Home
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. Kiya Kenobi, the daughter of a parallel demension of Obi-Wan Kenobi falls into a different time and place and meets Ben, Luke, Han and Chewie. Will her presence change destiny? How will she return home?
1. Chapter 1

Far From Home

**Chapter 1**

"Chewy! How many times have I told you, don't touch those power connectors till I can get enough credits to fix it," shouted Han Solo.

The Wookie than wailed and swatted his paw at the Captain in annoyance. The space pirate then shrugged his shoulders and picked up a spanner and said, "Yeah, yeah so maybe I'll never got enough credits, but don't come crying to me if you burn off your fur."

Han then called into the ship and yelled, "Hey kid! Why don't you get your carcass out here and help me put in this new part with that astro-droid of yours? I'm sure the old man can handle some alone time."

Luke then emerged from the inside cabin and said, "Sure, Han. I'll go get R2D2, but Ben isn't here. He said there was something weird out there on this planet."

"Well, the old man sure picked a fine time to go sightseeing," replied the Captain. "There isn't anything out there but rocks and grasslands. In fact, the only good thing about Eve-9 are the geothermal factories. I heard the grounds so hot around here the natives have never even heard of a cold shower."

Luke took a moment to gaze out into the landscape and scanned the flatlands around them. He didn't see a soul for miles and it was only luck that Han happened to have a spare part needed to make a minor repair. Their short jump from Tatooine would have ended with disaster if they hadn't set down now to secure the hyper-drive.

"How much longer, Han?"

Frustrated, the Captain replied, "Listen kid, this isn't a joy ride. I said I'll get you where you need to go, but don't rush me."

In answer, Luke sighed and then marched back inside the ship. He might as well go get R2D2. At least he wasn't grouchy.

Meanwhile, somewhere else on Eve-9 was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had decided to avoid the unpleasant Captain and his Wookie friend to get a bit of fresh air. Though, Eve-9 didn't have much scenery since it was primarily one big hot spring, but he had to admit that anything was better than Tatooine. Plus, he had sensed a strange presence in the Force. There was something very odd about this country. There was something very allusive here he felt compelled to investigate.

Then, suddenly there was a loud boom and a cold mist descended all around him. He couldn't see and for a time he couldn't hear. There was a strange vacuum invading the atmosphere that it caused him to stumble back and shield his eyes against the wind. And afterwards the air became abruptly still and he saw a figure begin to walk towards him. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and tried to make out who it was, but the mist was too thick see.

"Hello? Who's there? Who are you?" shouted the old Jedi.

However, the stranger didn't reply to his call. Instead the figure came closer and Obi-Wan was growing more concerned. He did not have a good feeling about this. There was something very odd about this person's aura. He could feel the Force within them, but it did not feel like a Jedi and it didn't feel like a Sith either. He couldn't tell if this person was friend or foe, but he did know this person was very strong. In fact, this being was incredibly strong.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

Then, before he knew it, the stranger was right in front of him and he saw that it was a girl. She looked to be in her late teens, median build, short black hair and wide blue-gray eyes. He also noticed that she was dressed in a white battle-suit with a long brown Jedi robe over it and knee high boots. She didn't look very intimidating—but her presence was massive in the Force.

"Young lady, who are you?"

The young woman blinked in astonishment and gave Obi-Wan a critical stare. She then looked around her and appeared lost, but then turned back to the old Jedi and frowned.

"I'm called Lady Kiya. Kiya Kenobi. I am a Jedi Knight and a member of the Blackswan clan. Now, could you tell me, sir, where am I and who are you?"

Obi-Wan was surprised. "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. And, did you say you are a Jedi?"

The girl tilted her head perplexed and said, "Yes, I am a Jedi. I am a Knight. I was made a Knight last month by my Master."

Kiya then tentatively reached out her hand and poked the old Knight at his chest and then gasped and then squealed. "Force! I thought I was dreaming, but you're real. You're really real! I hope you don't mind—Oh! Oh my, did you just say your name was Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I believe we share the same username. But, however did you escape the Purge, Miss Kiya? Who was your Master?"

The young woman then looked pale with fright and then spun around exasperated and then quickly rushed back to Obi-Wan and then took hold of one of his hands. Then, much to his astonishment Kiya then began stroking his hand then looked into his eyes.

Nervously, she bit her lip and said, "Obi-Wan, may I read your Force signature? I need to confirm something."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was stumped. "If you'd like, I see no harm in it."

The strange girl then smiled brightly and gave a hop before closing her eyes and began to channel the Force. Kiya took a deep breath and centered her mind and ever gently began to probe the old Jedi's thoughts. Obi-Wan in all his years as a Jedi had never felt anyone touch his mind with such tenderness and care. It was almost like being caressed—like someone was rubbing a balm over his skin. The feeling was even better than being under the care of a Jedi-healer.

Then, the girl withdrew and gasped. "Oh my! This can't be right. This is—this is a catastrophe! I'm not supposed to be here. This is all wrong."

Obi-Wan was confused but tried to console the girl and said, "Please, calm down Miss Kiya. I'm sure you are merely overreacting. Why don't you tell me what is the matter and I will do my best to assist you."

The girl shook her head. "No! No! You can't help me. I don't know if anyone can. This all wrong!" The young woman then unexpectedly threw her arms around Obi-Wan's neck and wept onto his shoulder. At first, Obi-Wan was paralyzed. It wasn't everyday that damsels in distress fell into his arms, but slowly he gathered the girl into an embrace and patted her back.

"There, there young lady. You mustn't cry. Especially for one who has been recently knighted. You are behaving very emotional for a Jedi."

Kiya then pulled away and rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes and said, "Yes—but I'm not just a Jedi. I'm a warrior and a warrior can cry. A warrior must know themselves in both the Darkness and the Light. For the mind, body and soul are one. For I am fire and the path to victory must be forged in my resolve. I must have faith!"

"That isn't the Jedi way."

"No, it is the way of the clan. Oh, Obi-Wan, please tell me, have you ever heard of the Society? Have you ever died before?"

These questions were very odd and the old Jedi shook his head. "No, I have never heard of a Society. And I can assure you that I have never died. If I had died I don't think I would be capable of speaking with you right now. Though, I do have some questions of my own. First, how did you get here? Who trained you? And where do you come from?"

Anxiously, Kiya twisted her robe and said, "I don't think you're going to believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

"Well, I—I am not from around here. I've traveled through from a different dimension. I'm from a completely alternate reality that is set in your future. I was visiting a scientist friend and he was showing me this machine and it had something to do with bending matter. I think that's what brought me here. And as to who trained me, it was my master, Master Luke."

Obi-Wan was amazed. She was a time traveler from an alternate dimension? Such a concept was astounding. Yet, there was something that she said that was troubling. "Miss Kiya, you asked me if I died yet your username is Kenobi? What did you mean by that? What exactly is our relation?"

The lady Jedi sighed. "Oh dear, I was so hoping you wouldn't ask me that, but I guess it doesn't matter since I can't change a future of a different past, so it shouldn't matter if I tell you. I am your daughter. You are my father. My father was reborn after he died and I am his child."

"My daughter!" exclaimed the Jedi.

Kiya smiled sadly and replied, "Yes, but you are so old looking, Father. So very old, that—that it breaks my heart. I wish there were something I could do—something to help you. Oh, I could sing to you. I could sing you the song of the Living Force. I could sing you the song of the world."

The young woman then reached out her hand and simply touched the old Jedi's shoulder and began to hum. The sound of her voice slowly filled his mind and gradually pushed away all his thoughts till his mind's eye was cleansed of all weariness and worry. He felt himself become consumed by a feeling of bliss and safety. Like he was somehow cocooned from all wrongdoings and harm and he was completely without burdens and despair—that somehow all hope and possibility were now tangible and real. And suddenly all around him there was music. There was a melody that he had never heard before, yet it felt familiar to his ears. The song seemed to be coming from everywhere. Every living being and every atom in the cosmos of time and space seemed to vibrate with energy and it made him feel at once a part of the whole galaxy and yet as insignificant as a speck of dust.

And in that experience, he also discovered the young woman's soul. She had such joy inside her—such rapture that he wonder how she ever managed to contain it. Kiya was a child of the sun. She shone like a star. Obi-Wan then realized that these feelings of harmony and security were actually her feelings. They were her feelings, which were amplified by the Force. This was how she felt about him. This was how she felt in his presence. This was how she saw him. Her faith in him was as unshakable and unyielding as steel.

"…Oh, Kiya, your faith in me is missed placed. I am not your Father."

Kiya smiled and her azure-gray eyes shone happily. "It doesn't matter, Obi-Wan. He and you are kindred spirits. Our meeting must have been destiny."

"I'm not sure I believe in destiny, Miss Kiya."

"Then, I guess it was luck."

"A Jedi does not believe in luck. A Jedi believes in the Force."

"Then, it was written in the stars."

When Obi-Wan and Kiya returned to the _Falcon_ Luke was anxiously pacing while Han and Chewy sat eating their evening meal under the much cooler night sky.

"Where the heck have you been, Ben? I was worried sick."

"I'm fine, Luke. There is no need to panic. I can assure you I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

"What were you doing out there anyway?"

Kiya then decided to make herself known and said, "Hello. How do you do?"

Luke was surprised to see the stranger girl and then turned to his mentor and said, "Ben, who is this girl? Where did she come from?"

Kiya huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I beg your pardon, but you could just ask me directly. I am Lady Kiya. I am a Jedi Knight and a warrior. And I am lost or—misplaced. I wish to go where ever Obi-Wan goes till I can find my way. And so, I promise to give payment for my passage with my serves as a swordsman. Or if you'd like I'm also a trained field medic and a pilot."

Han laughed and said, "Jeez, this isn't a luxury cruise, girlie. You might want to tag along with the old man, but this is my ship and I give the say so on who stays and who goes. And I can tell you we don't need a swordsman, medic or a pilot. Or whatever sort of fancy skills you can cook up in your pretty little head. I mean come on—a Jedi? Please."

Kiya fumed and swiftly drew her lightsaber from her belt and activated the beam while pointing it to the Captain's chest. "Make no mistake, you space dog. I am a Jedi and I am a warrior. And when I say I am getting on your ship then I am getting on your ship. Is that clear?"

Yet, before Han could say a word, Luke sprang into action and activated his own blade. The young Jedi crossed swords with the lady-warrior and the two broke out into a fight. However, Luke soon discovered he was no match for the blue-eyed beauty and he was quickly disarmed. Luke had never seen a warrior move so fast. Her movements were like a dance. Kiya then leveled her saber to Luke's chest.

"Do you yield?"

However, Luke didn't say a word and defiantly lifted his chin and glared. "Do your worst."

Though, suddenly Han stepped in and shouted, "All right already. Girlie here can stay, sure why not? The more the merrier."

Kiya then withdrew her blade and turned to Han and bowed her head. "Like you said, Captain. Your ship, your rules."

Meanwhile, Luke was very impressed. How did a girl like that ever become a Jedi? He never even knew that women could be Jedi. I guessed such a thing could happen, but it just never crossed his mind. Quickly, Luke sprang to his feet and followed the lady-warrior into the ship.

"Hey, Miss? Wait up. Can we talk for a minute?" asked Luke.

Kiya turned and faced the young Jedi and nodded her head. "All right, fine. What is it?"

"How in the world did you learn to fight like that?"

Kiya smiled and said, "My Master taught me, silly."

Luke blinked and felt dumb and replied, "Oh…well, he must have been a really great teacher. What you did back there was amazing. But, if you don't mind me asking—where have you been hiding? How did you keep your abilities a secret? Why are you following Ben?"

"I didn't have to hid my abilities. Where I come from, people are free to train all they like. In fact, my mother and father wanted me to learn. And someday I want to be a great warrior like my brother. But, I still have to learn a lot from the Clan. I must learn the ways of diplomacy, medicine, blacksmith training, dark channeling, machinery and lastly cooking."

Luke laughed and said, "Jeez, that's is a lot to learn. Is your Master going to teach you all that?"

"No, I have many Masters. I completely my trails as a Jedi Knight, but I still have plenty to learn under the Clan. I'm still taught by my mother, but she said that my training is almost over and when that day comes I will have to forge my own sword from Vara steel."

"But, why do you want to follow Ben?"

"Because, he—he reminds me of my father. And I haven't anywhere else to go. But, I gave my word, Luke. I promised I'd do all I can to help you in whatever it is you need. A Jedi's purpose in life is to serve and I will do what I can, but I don't follow the Code. I follow my heart."

"Code? What Code?"

Kiya gasped. "By the stars! You are such a ninny! The Code is the Jedi rule of living. Didn't your Master teach you anything?"

The strange girl than leaned in close and whispered into Luke's ear. "Ok, the Code goes like this:

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony

There is no death, there is the Force.

And there you go. The Code."

Luke frowned and said, "I don't know. The Code sounds pretty strict to me. All that stuff about no emotion and no passion sounds kind of impossible to do."

In reply, Kiya blinked in astonishment. "Force! You think so too?"

Luke shrugged and said, "Well—yeah. It's not like anyone can help being passionate or emotional sometimes."

"Oh, Luke! You are so evolved for a Jedi. You would make a fantastic warrior."

"Yeah, but what's this warrior business you keep talking about?"

"A warrior isn't a servant of the Light. A warrior is a servant to a cause or a master. A Clan warrior believes that a good fighter needs passion. He or she needs to be able to give one hundred percent to any mission. He cannot be distracted or tempted by evildoers. He must be focused and lead by his heart. And that's because if you don't believe in what you are doing than you won't do a good job and mess up."

"But, how do you know you're doing the right thing, Kiya?"

The lady-warrior smiled and said, "Simple. Do everything for what you love—what you believe in and you will never go wrong. You see knowing your own heart is simple, it's having the courage to follow through is the hard part and sometimes we can be fooled. Don't ever take the easy path, Luke. Not unless you're dead sure."

Suddenly, Ben appeared and said, "What nonsense are you filling my Padawan's brain with, Milady?"

"Oh, nothing, Father. We were just discussing the Code."

Obi-Wan huffed and turned to Luke, "Off to bed, young man. You still need to help assist Captain Solo in the morning."

"Yes, Master."

"And you, my dear. I am not your Father. Please, do not address me as such."

Doe eyed the lady-warrior pouted and said, "But, you are so like him. Please, let me call you Father?"

"No. It is highly improper. You may call me either Obi-Wan or Ben. Even Master would be acceptable."

Kiya snorted and said, "But that awful space pirate doesn't even call you any of those things. He calls you 'the old man.' How disrespectful can you get? It is highly uncivilized and rude. And from my point of view calling you any of those things would be improper. I would never call my own Father by his first name. Just let me call you Father, please?"

"I am unworthy of such a title, Milady."

"Never. And from my world it is true. You are my blood. You are my Father. I felt you through the Force, Obi-Wan. I know you and like I said before, you and he are the same. You shall always have a daughter's love from me. It is something I can't help feeling."

"You are a strange young woman, Lady Kiya. But, do as you like."

Kiya nodded then began to walk to the sleeping quarters, but paused and touched the old Jedi's hand. "I sense such weariness from you, Father. You are very numb inside. You feel very tried. Please, try and take better care of yourself."

At her words, Obi-Wan felt deeply touched by her concern. She was such a sweet child. She was so innocent, yet so strong. Her compassion for him seemed boundless and her love for him seemed oddly misplaced. He did not deserve the affections of a child that wasn't really his. He wouldn't steal the dotting of another man's daughter. But, somehow he found himself captivated by her familiar azure-gray eyes. Her eyes were the exact same shade as his, though there was a longing in them that was alien. There was a longing for a place to call home. He realized that she needed him. She drew comfort in his presence. She was searching for the familiar.

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:** I had this chapter sitting on my computer for a while. I wrote it before "Another Time" when I was first brainstorming about parallel dimension plotlines. I'm not sure if I should write anymore of this or not. I sort of lost faith in it, but it still has an interesting beginning. Though, I'm not sure where it's going. I'll leave it up to reviews if this should grow or not. Please, feedback on plot is greatly apperciated. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Far From Home

**Chapter 2**

When Ben woke up the next day he heard Han and Chewie having another argument about the ship's hyper-drive and saw that little R2D2 was the only one actually doing any repairs. He also noticed that Luke was up as well. He was sitting next to Kiya and was trying to start up a conversation, but the strange young woman seemed withdrawn. Ben quietly walked towards them and listened in on what they were saying.

"There's something really different about you, Kiya," said Luke.

The blue-eyed beauty then looked at the young man and smiled. "And there is something very familiar about you, Luke."

"Really? Who do I remind you of?"

Kiya paused and dropped her smile and said, "Somebody from back home. But, I fear I will never see him again. I will never see my family again. My mother and father—my brother."

Luke said, "Don't lose hope, Kiya. I'm sure you'll see your family again someday. And after Ben and I go save Princess Leia we can all go help you find your way back home."

Kiya narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Princess Leia?"

"Yeah," said Luke. "Ben and I hired Han to get us through the Imperial Guard so we can reach the princess on the Imperial ship."

"Isn't that dangerous?" the lady-knight said with concern.

Ben then entered the room and answered, "Luke is well prepared, young lady. I have been training Luke in secret for 5 years now. All Luke needs a bit of experience and then he will be knighted. He will be able to combat danger if need be."

Kiya tilted her head in contemplation and subconsciously fingered the handle on her metal blade and said, "Strange. I don't remember such things happening in my father's past."

Ben replied, "Then, perhaps our world is unfolding differently than from your own. And as I said before young lady, I am not your father. I am too old to be anyone's father. I am merely an old man."

The lady-knight turned swiftly captured Ben with her blue-gray eyes and said, "No! You are too young. My real father is nearly a hundred and he will live to be a hundred more. He is the Grand Advisor to the Grand Master. He is the Great General of the People. He is the Negotiator and the keeper of the peace. He is a Lord of the Clan. And what I sense in you—Ben Kenobi is nothing but self-pity and defeat."

The old Jedi shook his head, "No, it is you who don't understand. I am old and tired, Miss Kiya. I have served the Light diligently. There is nothing more for me to do. And as I said many times before, I am not your father."

Annoyed, Kiya rose from her seat and huffed while she crossed her arms over her chest. "I can see that quite clearly now, Master Jedi but—you are a man without fire." The lady-knight then approached Ben and grabbed his shoulders and looked at him pleadingly and said, "Oh, dear Sir Knight—don't—don't allow yourself to succumb to age and waste, it—it breaks my heart to see you this way."

Gently, Ben pried Kiya's hands from his robes and replied, "Please, Milady. Your concern is greatly appreciated, but I never asked for such affection."

Sadly, the lady-knight said, "No one ever asked me to love, I just do."

-0-0-0-

After sometime, Han and Chewie were finally able to get the hyper-drive repaired and they returned to space to plight a course through the Empire. It didn't take long before the _Falcon_ neared the Imperial ship that contained Princess Leia and soon the travelers made it onto the enemy vessel and disposed of the guards.

"I don't like this plan. It's a stupid plan and this princess better be as loaded like you said old man," said Han.

Ben just ignored the space-pirate and ordered R2 to break into the ship's computer to locate the princess and open the doors to the corridor.

Though, Han didn't like being ignored and shouted, "Would you tell that tin can of yours to hurry it up already!"

Then, suddenly the doors opened and revealed Obi-Wan's greatest threat, Darth Vader. The half-man half-machine being strode into the hanger confidently and spoke. "Obi-Wan, so we meet at last. Now, the circle is complete."

In a rush, Luke came to his mentor's side. "Ben!"

However, the old Jedi gestured for Luke to keep his distance while he kept his eyes lock on this opponent. He said, "Luke, you and the others must go find the princess. I will remain here and deal with Darth Vader."

"No, Ben! That's crazy."

"Go, Luke!" shouted Ben. He then used the Force to shove the troops out of the way and cleared his friends a path to the corridor while he activated his blue lightsaber. Han then grabbed Luke by the arm and hauled him away with Chewie and R2. They traded weapon's fire with the troops, but the travelers were able to get away.

Meanwhile, Vader gazed transfixed at his old Master and drew his blade. He could not comprehend how long he had desired to kill his old betrayer. A man who was once teacher, father and brother to him, but denial and deceit had washed all those past relations away. He would soon put an end to an old rivalry and punish him for ruining his body and poisoning his beloved Padme.

With a red hum, he ignited his blade and circled Obi-Wan. "You are no match for me now old man."

Ben leveled his sword and replied, "We shall see Vader."

The two duelists then moved with a quick series of blows and blocks, but Ben wasn't the warrior he used to be. He was slowing down and growing tired fast. He could not keep up with his former apprentice for long. He's only hope was that he had granted Luke and the others enough time to find Princess Leia.

"You are weak old man," said Vader. "This ends now."

Yet, defiantly Ben replied, "If you strike me down I will return stronger in the Force, Lord Vader."

Obi-Wan then closed his eyes and awaited the killing blow to strike him dead. He had lived long enough and had suffered all the cruelty and misfortune he could take. He felt ready to become one with the Force. He had trained Luke to the best of his ability and now the task of righting past wrongs lied with the future generation. He felt he could do no more. He knew he'd be able to transcend this plan of existence and live on as a Force-ghost. He would be with his Master and guide young Luke from the beyond.

However, the attack never came. Instead, Ben heard a wail of agony roar from the Sith and he saw that his arm had been severed at the wrist. He turned and saw Kiya was standing in front of him with her green lightsaber glowing brightly in her grasp. Her blue-gray eyes were hard like steel and she gazed at Darth Vader with an expressionless contempt.

"You pathetic dog of a Sith. I won't have you raise a hand against my father."

"Curse you, Jedi!" shouted Vader. He then lifted his hand and tried to catch Kiya in a Force-choke, but the lady-knight swiftly raised her hand and dispelled the Sith's control of the Force with ease and quickly moved forward to back hand him across his face. Vader fell to the ground stunned by the strange warrior's skill that he did not know how to react. And before he could recover she had drawn her metal sword and used the handle to knock the Sith out cold.

As for Ben, he was amazed. He stared at the fallen Vader in utter shock. He had never thought in a million years that this lady-Jedi could take him down so easily. Though, when he turned to look at her he saw she was very angry. Kiya marched up to Ben and dragged him up to his feet and then slapped him across the face.

Enraged, she shouted, "I don't know whom I am more upset with! Him for trying to kill you or you for letting him do it! Oh, you foolish nitwit! I'm so disappointed in you that I could slay you myself."

Flabbergasted, Ben tried to reply, "K-Kiya—I"

"No! You will listen to me. I want you to forget your damn Jedi ideals and be a warrior for a change. I don't ever want to see you give up—I don't ever want to hear you utter the words _hopeless_ or _can't_—I want you to fight for your life and for your faith till the blood in your veins dry up or the breath in your lungs give out. Do you understand me?"

Ben smiled at the young woman's gall and said, "Perfectly, Milady."

Kiya then nodded and said, "Good. Now, help me drag this bucket of blots to the _Falcon_."

-0-0-0-

When Luke, Han, Chewie, R2 and the rescued Princess Leia finally made it back to the_ Falcon _they were surprised to see Ben and Kiya were sitting inside and waiting for them patiently. However, they didn't have time for a chat, as the stormtroopers soon were about to mobilize and overtake them. Han ran to the controls with Chewie and the two pirates started up the engines and blew the hatch open and made a quick get away with their hyper-drive.

It wasn't until they hidden themselves in an asteroid field that Han cut the engines and gave a cheer. He patted Chewie on the back and said, "Damn Chewie, that was the most screw rescue mission I've ever been on. I don't think I'll ever look at a garbage shoot the same ever again."

The Wookie then wailed a reply and nodded. Though, deep within the ship Princess Leia approached Ben and held his hand affectionately. "You're Obi-Wan Kenobi, right? I'm so glad you received my message. I would have been a goner if it weren't for you, Master Jedi."

Ben shook his head. "No. I'm afraid you owe your thanks to Captain Solo and Luke, Princess. I wasn't as nearly an active participant in your rescue as they were."

Luke sat next to Ben and said, "Don't say that Ben. You helped take on Vader while we freed the Princess. We couldn't have done it without you. I'm really glad to see you're all right. I was sure Vader would—well anyway, I'm happy you're ok."

"Hell fire!" shouted Kiya as she stood by the doorway. "He was ready to be a martyr."

In response, Luke was confused. "What are you talking about, Kiya?"

Silently, Kiya turned away and said, "It doesn't matter, Luke. Ben and I have an understanding, that's all you need to know." The lady-knight then steps away from the doorway and leaves the room completely. Though, Luke and Leia are still perplexed by her words. They both have no idea what she meant. Yet, before Luke as ask, Ben tells them something they never thought they'd hear.

"Luke, Kiya and I were able to capture Darth Vader."

Stunned, Luke shouted, "What do you mean you captured Darth Vader? Captured him where?"

"Vader is being held in one of cabins on the _Falcon_."

"Why didn't you just kill him?" asked Leia.

Ben gave the princess a curious look and replied, "I won't kill in cold blood, Princess. And besides, there are things you ought to know before you make such a decision."

Leia fumed. "Well, I don't care what those reasons are so long as I get to put that Imperial freak out of his misery. Vader never showed an ounce of mercy when it came to killing in cold blood."

Luke said, "No, Princess. I agree with Ben. We can't just kill somebody if we don't have to. And besides, we might be able to help your cause if we can get Vader to tell us about what the Empire's up to. We may even gain some information to take down the Emperor."

In response, the princess huffed and crossed her arms and said, "I still think the universe would be better off without him."

-0-0-0-

When Vader woke up he discovered he was in a strange place he didn't recognize. He was laying in some kind of cabin on a spaceship and that he was unable to move. He began to breathe heavy and whiz as he tried to pull his hand up and work the controls on his chest-plate, but he saw somebody had lowered his power supply and had bind his hands to his feet with a rope. Vader groaned with rage and tried to pull himself free, but it was no use. He was almost paralyzed without the aid of his cyborg limbs to assist him and the lack of power made him nearly helpless. Tentatively, Vader tried to use the Force to free himself, but then he felt a vibration in the Force that dispelled his effects like a cold wind. He turned his head and saw that the girl was in the room with him.

He saw she was seated on a chair close to his bedside and that she had a sad expression on her youth face. He saw silent tears were descending from her blue-gray eyes and staining her cheeks. He noted that she looked very pretty and was dressed like a Jedi. She was the one who had cut off his hand on the Imperial ship and saved his old Master. She said Obi-Wan was her father, but somehow that didn't make any sense. Obi-Wan had no children. He was too committed to the Code to develop anything close to an attachment. Though, perhaps she was only a child in name and not by blood, yet those eyes—those eyes were the same stormy blue of his former Master's.

Roughly, Vader spoke, "Release me, child."

Yet, the girl did not speck. Instead, she quietly gave Vader a glance and then turned away. She softly brushed away her tears and sighed.

Meanwhile, Vader grew impatient. "RELEASE ME, NOW!"

"Oh! Be silent, Sith dog!"

"What?"

"I said be silent. I'm not going to let you go just because you scream of it, so stop wasting your time. And if you kick up too much of a fuss you'll just hyperventilate. You don't have enough power to get that upset."

"What have you done to me?"

"Nothing serious, just messed with your controls. Then, I hog tied you and put you to bed."

Mentally, Vader was appalled. Was that really all it took to immobilize him? All it took was some child with some knowledge of machinery to stop his attack and end his reign of power? No, there had to be something more. She was doing something to prevent him from using the Force. Yet, he didn't understand how she was able to dispel his control. Only another Sith could manipulate the Force in such a manner. And another thing—what were those tears about?

"Child, why were you crying?"

"I'm crying because you and Ben are fools."

"What?" Vader was surprised. That wasn't the answer he expected at all, though nothing today was as expected. This strange young woman was by far one of the oddest Jedi he had ever known.

Vader then said, "Why haven't you killed me?"

"Simple, to kill in cold blood is not the Jedi way. And really, the way you say it makes it sound like you want to die. In fact, I can't stand all this depressing conversation of death and sacrifice. It's all so dreary and without fire."

The lady-knight then rose from her seat and walked towards the frozen Sith and stared down at him. She then closed her eyes and centered her mind. She then raised her hand and placed it on top of Vader's chest and stared to channel the Force. Meanwhile, from the doorway Luke entered the room and saw what she was doing.

Luke saw Kiya place her hand on the masked monster and send out to him calming vibrations of peace and harmony. In an instant, Kiya was able to banish all of the Sith Lord's feelings of misery, hatred and despair till they were muted in the back of his mind and he was softly sent into a dreamless sleep. Then, as quickly as she came—she was done. Kiya then removed her hand from the Sith and turned around to face the young Jedi.

Luke saw the redness in Kiya's eyes and noticed she had been crying and he was alarmed at the sight. He quickly came to her and touched her cheek.

"Oh, Kiya. What did that monster say to you?"

Yet, Kiya gave Luke a smile and shook her head. "No, Luke. It wasn't Vader that got me all upset. It was Ben."

"Ben? What did Ben do?"

"He almost got hurt and it gave me a fright that's all. Sometimes my feelings get the best of me, Luke. I told you how much Ben reminds me of my father, well if anything were to happen to him than I don't know what I'd do. I guess I couldn't help thinking that and I ended up crying. I guess I'm just feeling homesick."

Luke then smiled and gathered Kiya up in a hug. "It's going to be all right, Kiya."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Hello Bekah, Jedi Angel001 and T (and other silent readers).

Bekah - I'm glad you like my stories. I think I will try and give this story a chance and I as this chapter shows, Ben is rescued by Kiya from Vader. Plus, since Kiya kidnapped Vader I guess Luke will have a real chance in saving his father from the Dark Side.

T - I did take into consideration that Luke called Ben "Master" I put into the plot line that Ben had been teaching Luke in secret on Tatooine. I think a smarter Luke will boost his chances of connecting with Vader.

Jedi Angel001 - Yes, it is a somewhat different story than "Another Time." I wrote the first chapter of "Far From Home" before I even started the other one, so Jinn and her parents won't be appearing anytime soon. I can't say if they'll show up or not. Though, I have been thinking of setting up Kiya in a romance. I don't know who or if I should. But, if anyone wants to shout out any suggestions I will keep them in mind.

Thank you for your comments. Please keep reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Far From Home

Chapter 3

Just as Luke moved in to give the homesick Kiya a comforting hug, Ben entered the room and gave his apprentice a suspicious glare. The old Master did not like him getting too close to the unruly lady-Jedi. She was emotional, wild and completely non-traditional. He could not image anyone ever taking her on as their padawan. And frankly, he couldn't even see her as his daughter. She scolded him for Force sake! Weren't children supposed to be raised to obey their parents?

Though, Ben caught a glimpse of Vader on the bed inside the cabin and sighed. Yes, it would be terrible naive of him to make such a statement. Anakin had long been somewhat of a son to him and yet look how obedient he turned out to be. Though, personally Ben was still deeply impressed by her valor. Kidnapping Darth Vader was a bold move. A move he knew the Emperor would never suspect.

"Luke, I have spoken with Princess Leia. We are going to accompany her to the rebel base on Hoth and assemble our allies. I believe we will now have a chance to defeat the Empire since Vader is our prisoner."

Luke replied, "That's great, Ben. I guess once we reach Hoth we can then get some answers from Vader on what the Empire will do next."

Ben nodded his head. "Yes, Luke. Things are looking up. Now, if you'd excuse me, I want to have a word with Miss Kiya. Why don't you go and get something to eat? I'll be along shortly."

The young Jedi then smiled and patted Ben on the back and exited the room. Meanwhile, Ben looked at Kiya and then gazed down at Darth Vader solemnly and with despair. It had been a long time since he'd been this close to his former apprentice. It almost felt like a lifetime had past. There had been so many years wasted and so many lives ruined thanks to the Empire and the Sith. And suddenly, Ben felt very tried. He suddenly felt very old. Ben could not help, but blame himself for his student's downfall. He often wondered what difference he could have made if he had said something or done something which differently to prevent this tragedy.

Yet, unexpectedly Ben felt Kiya lightly touched his hand. He then gently heard her hum. And once again, the old Master felt the Living Force begin to churn around him and consume him whole with feelings of harmony and peace. Though, underneath the rhythmic flow of cosmic energy lived sweet Kiya's emotions. She channeled towards him her feelings of tenderness and longing. There was a desperate need within her for belonging and acceptance, yet somehow she seemed to swirl within the galaxy like a star. Inside her essence was fire and light and strangely Ben felt her feeding him some of the sparks from that blaze. It felt like his very soul was on fire that he had to pull away—he had to let go.

Ben removed his hand from Kiya's touch and it had sent his head spinning. He stumbled back and grabbed hold of a chair and the wall for support while the lady-knight tired to keep him steady on his feet. Yet, Ben did not want her touch. He did not want to feel her emotions. It frightened him how deeply the young woman felt. It was like a madness that had no end.

"Please, do not touch me, Miss Kiya."

"You should sit, Obi-Wan."

Tentatively, the old Master sat down on the chair next to the bed and focused to control his breathing. He had no idea why he was panting, but the emotions were just too much and too great. He had no idea how she could contain it all. He then looked up and noticed that she seemed the very picture of composure. It baffled him how she could be so calm.

"What did you do to me?"

"I channeled the Force and cleared your mind. It's a common form of mediation where I'm from."

"Mediation? It felt like you set my insides on fire. It felt like I was burning alive."

"It was not my intention to harm you."

Annoyed, Ben shouted, "Then, what was your intention?"

Kiya sighed and took in a deep breath before she steeled her blue eyes with the old Master's and said, "I am gifted with the healing touch. I can not only channel the Force, but I can also stimulate grow and regeneration. It was my hope that I would be able to revitalize you, Father."

"I don't require that sort of help, Miss Kiya. When it is my time to join the Force there will be nothing that can be done. I don't wish for you to restore me."

Frustrated, the lady-knight said, "Then, I don't know what to do with you! I told you that I refuse to have you accept death so—so easily like some maggot in the sand. Death should never be an option when life can be had. I understand that you are old and miserable, but it doesn't excuse you from not living. And why can't you understand? It hurts me when you talk about your own demise. You are the parallel of my real father. He is the man who raised me and introduced me to the ways of the Force. I love him and I am his child. He would do anything for me and because he and you are of the same flesh and blood I would do anything for you. Force! You don't know how much I wish that you _were_ him."

"Milady, I can assure you that if your father were here, he would no doubt agree with me that tampering with other people's Life Force is dangerous and foolish."

"Oh! Don't pretend like you know him. Though, I always wonder how my parents were like before they met and I have to say, you really need to find yourself a wife, Obi-Wan."

Dumbstruck, Ben looked up at Kiya amazed. "Believe me, Miss Kiya. Matrimony is not the answer to my problems."

"Hell fire! It is. You, Obi-Wan are miserable. I used to think it was Mother who needed you. That you were her knight in shining armor who came to rescue her, but I've suddenly come to realize that you need her to rescue you too."

Ben sighed. "Believe me, Milady. It isn't only me that needs rescuing. It's the whole galaxy that needs to be saved from the Empire."

"No. There is still hope out there in the universe, Obi-Wan. People still dream of good things and want happy endings. And as long as they still believe—as long as they have faith then the Sith will be weak and they will be strong. But, when I see you, I know that you have already given up."

Kiya then gazed out unseeing into the room and said, "Father used to say that Mother had a fire inside her. He said her spirit was strong—that no pain or suffering would ever break her—that it is was like madness. He said she always inspired him. Oh, how I wish there was somebody like that for you."

With a huff, Ben replied, "Things do not happen as we like, Miss Kiya. Life is how we must except it. And though I appreciate your concern for my well being, I do not have a death wish. I admit that I have feelings of despair and feel the burden of my share of the blame of what happened to the galaxy, but I will try and do what you say. I will try and have more faith."

Kiya smiled and said, "Master Yoda used to say that there is no try. There is only do and don't do."

Ben grinned back and replied, "Yes, I believe he did say that. Alright, Miss Kiya. I will have more faith for now on."

-0-0-0-

Location: Coruscant, a bar

"A toast!" said the woman. "A toast to fallen comrades!"

Bail laughed and clicked his glass against the woman's and smiled. "You sure know how to hold your liquor, Captain."

The lady-Captain laughed. "Perhaps I do, but you're not so bad yourself, my friend."

Bail shook his head and said, "I'm not normally in the mood for celebrating right now since my Leia has gone missing. And I have my sources tell me that she's been taken by Vader's ship for interrogation, but I have to maintain a pretense of ignorance even if it kills me."

Affectionately, the Captain patted Bail's arm. "Do not lose hope, my friend. I know that you're worried about her, but Leia is a strong girl. She will be excused. In fact, I have gotten word through the Rebels that she's already out."

"What!" shouted Bail. "Where is she?"

The security Captain then leaned in close and said, "She's been rescued by non-other than that infamous knight you keep going on about. That Oh-One or something."

Stunned, Ben replied, "Obi-Wan? By the gods! You must go to her Captain Greenfire. You must protect her."

Greenfire frowned. "But, I swore to protect you, Bail. Not your daughter. You were the one who helped me when I needed it, not your pup."

Bail then seized Greenfire by the arm and said, "Please, my friend. I need you to do this for me. I trust you. You're capable of doing this for me. Don't make me beg."

With a groan, the lady-Captain replied, "I will do as you request, Sir. But, first another toast. To the Destiny!"

"To Destiny!"

-0-0-0-

Location: Hoth, Rebel base

"This place is a damn snowball," said Han. "A guy could catch his death out here, Princess."

With smile, Leia replied, "And here I thought you were a big strong man, Mr. Solo."

"Hey, I am strong. I just wasn't born with fur all over my body like Chewie."

The Wookie wailed a leave-me-out-of-this cry and marched towards the Rebel base cafeteria. He was starved. Meanwhile, Han and Leia continued to argue back and forth like cats and dogs. Luke shook his head and saw Ben was ordering some men to get a stretcher to bring Vader to the medical ward. Luke found out that Kiya did some kind of magic on the Sith and made him fall asleep for nearly the entire trip.

Though, unexpected a strange woman approached Leia from behind. She was dressed in a pilot's suit that was dark gray and her long black hair was braided and twisted in a knot. Luke though she was just another Rebel fighter, but when Leia saw her, the Princess practically squealed and hugged the woman like they were long lost friends.

"Oh my god! Captain Greenfire, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"

Smiling, she replied, "Lord Bail wanted me to protect his troublesome daughter, Princess."

"But, I thought you were swore in a life debt to my father, not me."

The Captain sighed. "Yes, I know but Bail insisted, so here I am. I'll be your shadow for now on, Leia."

"Well, I don't need a babysitter, Green."

Greenfire frowned and said, "Well, then stop acting like a baby."

Leia was annoyed. How dare Captain Greenfire speak to her like that! Though, to be honest, she didn't mind a familiar face. She just didn't want her father's personal bodyguard tagging along. It made her feel like her father was watching her from afar with the Captain here. Didn't he think she could take care of herself?

Suddenly, Han laughed. "Well, at least somebody can put little Miss High-and-Mighty in her place."

Leia then gave Han a deadly glare and said, "Be care Mr. Solo. Captain Greenfire is a royal guard and is here to kick your ass if you don't stop annoying me."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

At that, Leia fumed and stormed away. Though, Greenfire lingered behind and felt a strange vibration sent a chill down her spine. There was something very off, but she wasn't sure what. Meanwhile, just across the hanger, Kiya was experiencing the same sensation. She scanned the space to see what was making her feel on edge and then she saw her. Kiya locked onto Captain Greenfire and froze.

"No! By the stars, it can't be."

Obi-Wan noticed Kiya's strange behavior and looked to see who she was staring at and saw the Captain. He didn't recognize her, but she looked normal enough. He strode next to the lady-knight and asked, "Who is she, Miss Kiya?"

Yet, at first Kiya didn't speak. She was to paralyzed with shock to even move. A million questions were swirling around in her head all at once that she thought she'd pop. For standing right in front of her, only a few feet away was her mother! But it wasn't her real mother. It was her counterpart. It was Lady Thrice from this dimension. A Thrice who never raised her or trained her, a woman who never loved her or even met her. They were complete strangers, yet the thrill of knowing that this Obi-Wan's possible savior and soul mate was so close was nerve racking.

And how tragic was this! Obi-Wan was so old and world-weary while Thrice was so youthful and military. She looked at the aged Jedi and felt so sad for him. How was he ever going to get his lady if he was so worn out?

Kiya said, "Oh, she just looks very familiar that's all. I think she's a friend of Miss Leia. I saw them talking before. They seem very close."

Meanwhile, mentally Kiya felt like screaming. She then mumbled under her breath, "By the seven rings of hell, what a catastrophe."

"I suppose I'll introduce myself. It's only polite."

"What! Oh, I mean—of course. I'm a bit curious about her too."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Far From Home

**Chapter 4**

"How do you do, Miss? I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The woman in gray then turned about and stared at the old Jedi with the strangest ruby-red eyes he had ever seen. They seemed to sparkle like jewels and had an almost animalistic quality in her gaze. They almost seemed to shine and Obi-Wan suddenly felt the Force churn around her presence. There was no doubt to him that she was strong in the Force. Her aura was similar to Kiya's but there was more steel in her essence than the young lady-knight.

The Captain replied, "Yes, I know who you are. I've heard about you from Senator Bail, Jedi Kenobi. He speaks highly of you and your glory days as the Great General of the Republic. I've no doubt your presence here on Hoth will inspire the troops against the Empire. Nothing motivates men more than a legend."

Ben blushed and said, "You flattery, Miss. I am merely a servant of the People. But it is good to hear about an old friend. I'm glad Bail is doing well. How do you know him?"

"Forgive me, Sir Knight. I am Captain Greenfire. I know Senator Bail because 6 years ago he helped me when my ship crashed on his home world when I was sent a drift. I was original employed as a warrior, but I deserted my post. I swore my allegiance to Bail after that and work as his head of security. He is my master now."

Ben raised his brow and said, "Master? That's a curious way of phrasing your employer, Captain."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. But, my former employer was known as my Lord and Master. It's just a word, but old habits died hard, Sir Knight. And anyway, I'm here to serve as Leia's bodyguard now. Bail requested it."

"Then you must be a great warrior to be trusted to guard Princess Leia, Captain. I know Bail only works with the best. But, I do understand about old habits. Sometimes I feel like a relic."

Greenfire laughed. "Oh, nonsense Sir Knight. Perhaps you are well seasoned, but you are no relic. My people are very long lived, Obi-Wan. It many not look like it, but physically you and I are the same age."

"Then, you are very fortunate, Captain. But, I believe I am at the stage of retirement."

Greenfire then gave Ben a smile and replied, "Maybe, but you are still needed, Obi-Wan. You may not be able to swing a sword or battle in the fields, but I'd take experience over youth any day. You mustn't lose heart. It is said that you must first believe in victory before you can achieve it. A weak mind leads to a weak spirit, Sir Knight."

Ben smiled in return and said, "You're very wise, Captain. You almost sound like a Jedi."

The lady-captain giggled and retorted, "Then, I'm sure from you that's a very high compliment."

Meanwhile, Kiya was astounded. Obi-Wan and Greenfire were getting along so well. Not even knowing each other for an hour and already they were chatting away like new best friends. She had no idea they had so much in common or that Greenfire would even be able to get through to him. But all the laughs, giggles, smiles and blushing had made her feel like an intruder. Though, then again maybe she should leave those two alone.

Suddenly, Kiya tugged on Obi-Wan's sleeve and announced, "Obi-Wan, I'm going to go find something to eat and check on Vader. Why don't you and the Captain go on ahead and familiarize yourself with the base without me."

The old Jedi gave Kiya a look, but said, "As you wish, Miss Kiya. But, if you see Luke inform him to meet me later for training."

Kiya smiled. "Yes, Master."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan had no clue why the lady-knight was being so compliant. She was obviously a stubborn girl, but she was practically glad to leave him. She must be up to something. Though, he was sure she had good intentions. She was such a mother-hen sometimes—always trying to look after him like he was some sort of invalid.

Though after Kiya left, he found himself alone with lady-captain and he began to feel out of place. He turned to Greenfire and said, "Well, Captain would you like to go on a tour?"

Greenfire replied, "As you wish, Sir Knight, but please you don't have to keep calling me Captain. Call me Thrice."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Very well, Miss Thrice. You may call me Obi-Wan instead of Sir Knight. Or if you'd like I also go by Ben."

"I think I'd like to call you Ben, but it's a bit of a habit of mine to call you Sir Knight. I come from a very traditional culture, sometimes it creeps up on me. But, you're allowed to call to me Lady Thrice right back if I slip."

"Lady Thrice?"

"Yes, it was my title before I deserted. I'm not a lady anymore, but titles are meaningless without the sentiment."

The two began to walk out of the hanger and explore the Rebel base, but continued to talk. Ben replied, "I agree, Milady. The only title I ever felt worthy of is my title as a Jedi Master. The rest of it has little meaning for me. Being a general or a negotiator has never been who I really am. I am a Jedi first before all else."

Smiling, Thrice said, "I thought you were a man first before all things, Sir Knight."

"Perhaps—perhaps so, Milady. I am a man who is a Jedi and I cannot image myself being otherwise."

Thrice looked at Ben closely and said, "You and I have a lot in common, my friend. I can't image myself doing any other line of work, but be a warrior too."

"Jedi are not warriors, Milady. Jedi are keepers of the peace."

Solemnly, she replied, "Yes, but you fight away. But, it isn't so much about the fighting, but what you're fighting for. Peace is a noble reason. I tend to fight for personal reasons. I think there's something wrong with you if you don't have some kind of personal reason to kill another being."

The two suddenly stopped in front of an observation deck and gazed out at the snow and barren landscape of Hoth. It was completely white and the pale gray sky was the only distinction in the horizon.

Ben said, "Why did you desert your post, Lady Thrice?"

"I left one day because I suddenly realized I was unhappy."

"Unhappy?"

"Yes, I spent years as a servant to my Lord Master, but I asked myself if I had ever been truly happy and the answer was no. I've never been happy. I saw no end to the misery and bloodshed I was causing that I had to leave. My heart was never in it."

She then turned to face Ben and smiled. "It sounds corny, but I want my heart to be my guide for now on."

The old Jedi then gazed at Thrice with his blue-gray eyes and replied, "No, Milady. That sounds like the noblest reason to fight of them all. In fact, I think you deserve to be called a lady regardless that you were a deserter."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Rebel cafeteria**

Kiya made a face and poked her meal with her fork. "Gah, what is this?"

"Beggars can't be choosers, sister," answered Han. The space-captain then dug his fork into his plate and shoved another spoonful of food into his mouth. Meanwhile, Leia frowned and shook her head.

"I swear you have a different level of standards, Han."

"Hey, not everyone is born into royalty, Princess."

Kiya shrugged and replied, "I never thought of myself as an elitist because of my title, Captain. Though, I guess I ought to be grateful, but it still won't stop me from complaining."

Luke turned to lady-knight and said, "Oh, Kiya. Where's Ben? I thought you two were going to check on Vader together."

"No, he wanted to familiarize himself with the base. We may meet up again after evening meal, but Ben wanted me to tell you that he wanted to see you for training later."

Luke groaned. "Force! I nearly forgot about that. Thanks Kiya."

"Well, if you'd like Luke I could help you train. Do you need help sparring?"

The young Jedi ruffled his hair and said, "Hey, but Ben wanted me to learn how to attack an opponent while blind folded."

Han laughed. "Sounds like the old man is torturing you, kid."

Kiya replied, "It's not so hard, Luke. I would be happy to give you some pointers."

Luke smiled. "Gee, thanks again, Kiya."

Han then munched his latest bite in his mouth and pointed at Luke with his fork and said, "I'll like to see you do that, kid. I always wonder what all this Jedi hoopla is about."

Leia smiled and said, "Me too. Jedi powers are supposed to be legendary."

Suddenly, the alarms at the base started wailing and the sirens began to flash in warning. Everyone in the compound rose from their seats and started filling out into towards their battle-stations. The group of travelers looked around confused.

Then, Han grabbed a man by his arm and stopped him and said, "What the hell's going on?"

The rebel replied, "We're under attack. The Empire has found us. We have to fight back."

"Damn it!" shouted Han. "Just when you think you've lost them they're at your doorstep. Well, come on, guys tells get the hell out of here."

"No!" shouted Kiya. "I must go find Obi-Wan."

"Well suit yourself sister, but I'm not risking anymore than I have to. Come on, Chewy this place is about to go up in flames."

Appalled, Leia cried, "I can't believe you, Han. You're such a self serving bastard."

Han then leaned in close and said, "Listen to me, Princess. I'm no hero. I look out for number one."

"You disgust me, Han. I thought you were a good man."

"Yeah, well—there's a big difference between good and stupid."

Meanwhile, Kiya couldn't take anymore arguing and shouted, "I don't give a Force what you two do, but I must do what I must and that means going to look for Ben. You two morons can go argue with each other till hell freezes over."

Kiya then ran towards the exit with Luke following behind her. "Kiya! Hey, wait up. I'm coming too."

-0-0-0-

Location: hanger

A small band of Imperial fighters entered the hanger bay with a volley of laser fire and started to invade the base. They poured in a team of stormtroopers and began to take out the Rebels one by one. Though, in the mist of battle emerged a Sith named Darth Scorn.

Scorn grabbed one of the troopers and ordered, "Look high and low, Commander. I sense my Master is here. Darth Vader must be found."

"Aye, Sir," replied the clone.

Scorn then shoved the trooper away and scanned the hanger with an air of superiority. "Now, where is that Jedi?" Scorn then closed his yellow hate filled eyes and used the Force to locate the knight and smiled. "Yes, I'm found you, my prey."

-0-0-0-

It didn't take long for Scorn to find Ben and Thrice. Their combined Force signatures shown the brightest in the Rebel base that he had no trouble at all locating them. He found them in the corridor leading to the main control station and he quickly drew his red lightsaber and activated it.

Meanwhile, Ben saw the Sith approach. He looked like a young man in his mid twenties with light brown hair and yellow glowing eyes. In many ways he looked sort of like Anakin as a Padawan. He was dressed in a similar black tunic and had the same hairstyle. It was very strange, but Ben didn't take any chances and drew his own lightsaber and ignited it.

The hall was filled with the hum of two lasers and the two duelists drew near.

Ben said, "Who are you, Sith?"

"I am Darth Scorn. I am Darth Vader's apprentice. Who are you, old man?"

Well, that was a surprise. Ben had no idea that Vader had an apprentice. Though, it did explain the similar look to the young Anakin. Vader obviously wanted to model his student to himself. How every vain.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. And I am a Jedi. But please, turn away from this battle boy. The Darkness is a terrible path. You will not gain the rewards that you seek."

Scorn smiled wickedly and replied, "Don't waste your breath, old man. I'm not the one who's confused. I know exactly what I'm doing and my Master will be pleased once he hears that I've slain you."

Ben sighed, "Then, I must do what I must."

Yet, before Ben could move, Thrice lunged forward with her metal blade and nearly cut Scorn in half across his chest. Stunned, the Sith backed away and blocked her sword with his saber with a crash. Bright sparks started to fly from the contact point, but the fire in lady-warrior's eyes shone even brighter. She then lifted her leg and kicked Scorn away down the hall and began to channel the Force around her.

"You talk too much, boy," said the warrior.

Suddenly, the hall was filled with Force-lightening and Thrice drove her blade down onto the floor and washed the entire space with light that temporarily blinded the Sith into submission. However, a horde of troopers appeared at the end of the corridor and were racing to help their leader.

"Hell fire!" shouted Thrice.

She then turned and grabbed Ben by the hand and pulled him in the opposite direction.

However, Scorn recovered quickly and roared with rage. He saw the group of troopers and shouted, "You stupid soldiers! Where the hell did they go?"

The trooper saluted and replied, "Sir, we have recovered Darth Vader. However, it looks like those two people have escaped."

Scorn boiled over with rage and slapped the trooper across his helmet face. "You fools, which way did they go?"

"I believe towards the hanger, Sir. The Rebel are retreating."

"It doesn't matter what happens to those worms. Let them go. Recovering Master Vader was our main objective. But, I want all troopers to keep an eye out for the Jedi. If they see them they are to kill them on sight."

"Aye, Sir."

Scorn then nodded his head and said, "Come, you men are with me. We are going to try and cut them off at the hanger."

-0-0-0-

Location: hanger

"Shit, Chewy! This is the last time I listen to my damn conscious," shouted Han.

Chewy wailed in agreement.

Suddenly, Han saw Leia approaching with a laser pistol in her hand and firing away at the enemy. She jumped aboard the _Falcon_ and said, "Hey, where is everybody?"

"Beats the hell out of me, Princess. But, they better make it quick. I don't know how long we can stay here."

"No! We can't leave them, Han."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Scorn and his men tried to break through the Rebel defenses that were covering for some of their comrades to escape. However, Scorn was too much for them and was quickly taking them down like flies. Though, out of nowhere Kiya appeared with Luke and the lady-knight drew her green lightsaber swiftly and clashed swords with the Sith.

Scorn was thrown off guard and stumbled back and looked up to see the blue-eyed beauty. She stood strong and defiant against the chaos and mayhem. Her black hair blew wild and tossed in the winter wind and her stare seemed to pierce through his soul like a knife. She was by far the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He never before imaged such a mighty, yet lovely woman could ever exist.

He felt his heart race and his breath still in her presence. Yet, suddenly he felt dread. He scolded himself for even having such feelings. He wasn't supposed to think such thought when facing an enemy. He was supposed to be a Sith.

Wildly, Scorn began to battle the lady-knight, but every time he saw her move—the curve of her form—the shimmer in her stormy blue-gray eyes—it all cooled his fire and stirred a feeling deep inside him. It wasn't long before he was defeated by a blow to the head. He was blacked out into darkness and failed to see Luke, Ben and Thrice board the _Falcon_ and flyaway into the night.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Jedi Angel 001 - Hi, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like Vader being kidnapped. I think its one of my best twist. I'm not sure if Vader will be redeemed. The trust has to get out there that he's Luke and Leia's father. Though, I hope you like the new evil apprentice. I thought I'd give Vader a life besides evil plotting.

guenius - Thanks for thinking my story is "interesting." I can't really remember too much about "A New Hope" but I try. And even though I write AU material I really do try to make the canon characters sound true to character like they would in the movie. I want things to be believable in that content. I think dialogue wise things turned out pretty good in this one. But, I hope you review again.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Far From Home

Chapter 5

**Location: The _Falcon_, space**

On the _Falcon_, Han paced back and forth while Luke and Leia sat deep in thought. Though, unexpectedly Han shouted, "What the hell do you plan to do now, Princess?"

Leia stood up and said, "I don't know, Han, but you're not helping. I'm going to go talk to Greenfire."

Han huffed. "A lot of good that will do. Those damn troops took out the whole base."

"Han, why don't you just cool off," said Luke.

"You cool off, Luke!"

The young Jedi just shook his head and followed Leia into the next cabin. And once he walked in he saw that Greenfire was sitting down on the floor and mediating with her eyes closed while Ben sat quietly in thought next to Kiya. He took a seat next to her and saw she seemed the least phased by what happened on the base. She was lazily swirling the leaves inside a cup tea with her chin resting on her palm and eyeing Ben expectedly.

"What do you think we ought to do next, Ben?"

The old Jedi sighed. "I'm not sure, Luke. I think we should try and regroup with the Rebel fleet. With their help we maybe able to must enough manpower to strike at the Empire. The Imperial guard may not be as strong without Vader leading them. He still needs time to recuperate."

"I still think we should have killed him," said Leia. "We wasted an opportunity."

Ben said, "Maybe so, but there is no point in wishful thinking. What is done is done, Princess."

Kiya slammed her cup down on the table loudly and gasped. "Oh! I can't believe you. Why don't you just tell them already? Why are you keeping this a secret? They have a right to know, Obi-Wan."

Ben stared at Kiya amazed. He had no idea she knew his worst failure. "How do you know that?"

Kiya then stood up and narrowed her eyes and said, "There are no secrets in my family, Sir Knight. And a lie of omission is a lie nonetheless."

"This is none of your concern, Kiya."

The lady-knight huffed and placed her hands on her hips and replied, "My word is my bond. It pledges me to my fellow man. There can be no trust without honesty, Obi-Wan."

At Kiya's words, Thrice opened her eyes. The lady-knight just quoted one of the pledges of the Clan. Though, Ben remained silent and folded his arms over his chest.

"I wish to spare them suffering, Milady."

Luke frowned and asked, "What are you two talking about? What aren't you telling me?"

Yet, before Ben could make another excuse he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Thrice standing behind him. The woman-warrior rubbed his chest soothingly and spoke to him in a gentle voice. "Ben, they aren't children anymore. A man must make his own destiny. Don't make it for them."

The old Jedi then tenderly placed his hand over the warrior's and sighed. "Very well, Milady. Luke, Leia there is something I must tell you. First, the both of you are brother and sister. You are twins separated at birth so that the Emperor would not find you. You're father was very strong with the Force and it was feared that the Emperor would discover you both if you were together."

Shocked, Luke and Leia could not believe what they were hearing. They were siblings? Twins? Then, Luke asked, "Was our father a Jedi?"

Ben nodded. "Yes, he was a good man. He was my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker."

Leia asked, "What happened to him?"

"He was killed by Darth Vader."

"Heaven and earth!" roared Kiya. "Can't you just tell it like it is?"

Ben rubbed his face with dread. He knew Kiya was right, but he could not bring himself to confess his failure in training Anakin. How could be even begin to explain their relation without hurt them? It seemed an impossible task and he did not want to weaken Luke's resolve. His father was beyond saving. He knew he was essentially asking a son to kill his own father. He didn't want that kind of decision to weigh over his heart.

Ben then felt Thrice caress the back of his head and she sent calming waves through the Force and eased his anxiety. She said, "You must have faith, Sir Knight."

Yes, Ben needed faith. He had to believe that Luke was strong enough to do the right thing no matter how terrible the act may be. It was for the good of the galaxy that he should not fail. And he trusted Luke. He knew he was not his father's son.

"Alright, Luke. The truth is that Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are one in the same. Vader is your father."

"No! That's can't be true," shouted Leia. "How can I be related to that monster?"

"Tell me, Ben. How did he become a Sith?" asked Luke.

"Anakin was not like other Jedi. He was taken very late into the Order by Jedi standards. He grew up a slave on Tatooine. My former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn recognized Anakin as the Chosen One. A Jedi destined to bring balance to the Force, but Anakin formed a forbidden attachment to his wife, former Queen and Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala. He was told she might die at childbirth and he was seduced by the Dark Side that he could prevent her death and save her. In some ways I still think he believes he can still save her from death. You see Anakin's greatest fear is loosing his loved ones, but he became a Sith and would not listen to reason. The Anakin I once knew is dead. Vader killed him. He has done unspeakable things in the name of the Empire. He must be stopped."

Luke paused for a moment and absorbed what he'd been told till finally he spoke. "Maybe he can still be saved, Ben. Maybe he can change back."

Ben shook his head and replied, "It's no use, Luke. Once you go done the path of Darkness there is no going back."

Leia added, "And I don't think I'd even want to. I know you never had a father, Luke, but to me Bail is my true father. He's the one who raised me. That monster is the one who killed my friends and who smothers our democracy and freedom. I won't let a man like continue to live if he'll only bring misery and suffering to those I love."

Luke said, "I can't Leia. I can't turn my back on him. I have to give him a chance."

Solemnly, Ben lowered his head and sighed. "I know how you feel, Luke, but you might regret taking such a chance. It may very well cost you your life."

"Then, I must do what I must, Master."

-0-0-0-

After sometime, Leia and Obi-Wan decided to would be best if they contact Bail and try and contact the Rebel fleet and attack the Imperial ship while Vader and Scorn were still recovering from their injuries. They felt that with Bail's influence they would be able to muster enough strength to defeat the Sith Lord and his reign. Yet, Kiya did not like the plan. She felt it was too much of a risk.

"You should attack the king, not the pawns!" shouted the lady-knight. "We should be aiming for Sidious himself, not Vader and Scorn. He is the one pulling all the strings, not those two fools."

Leia replied, "Then, how do you expect us to get passed Vader and Scorn if we don't eliminate them first?"

Kiya huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't know, but whatever the answer maybe the Force will provide us with a solution."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Ben answered for Kiya instead and said, "It means we must wait and see what other options may appear in the future."

The Princess replied, "We don't have time to be patient, Obi-Wan. We can't just wait for some miracle to happen."

The lady-knight then said, "But, you don't understand. I've got a good feeling about this one, Leia. I've got a Jedi feeling that things will work our way. All we've got to do is just wait and see."

"Then, I still think we should contact my father," said Leia.

"Agreed," said Thrice. "We ought to check in with Bail to get a better grasp on our resources. We should meet with him on neutron ground—perhaps Tatooine."

Ben groaned. "Force! Not Tatooine."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Tatooine**

It didn't take long for Leia to get in touch with her adopted father, Bail. He was very glad to get word from her and praised Captain Greenfire for keeping her safe, but he said he couldn't meet with them on Tatooine because the Emperor had grown very suspicious and on edge since Vader's kidnapping. He was on high alert and wanted to insure that something like that ever happened again. He said his enemies had grown bold since they learned of Vader's failure.

Bail recommended that Leia remain on Tatooine and wait for the Rebel fleet to mobilize. He assured her that after a few weeks that the Rebels would be ready to strike and that more allies were pouring in. He told her to be patient and to not give up hope.

Meanwhile, Ben suggested that they return and repair the Lar's farm and hide there. He said in no time at all and with everyone helping things could be fully operational at the moisture farm again and they could retain their low profile while Luke and him trained. All where in agreement expect Han. He said a farmer's life wasn't for him and that he'd see them around later. The news really upset Leia. She didn't want to see the rouge space-pirate leave, but she didn't want him to stay if he didn't want to. She wasn't about to beg for his company.

Though, just before Han left he received a slap on the back of the head from Thrice.

"Ouch! What the hell did you do that for, sister?"

Thrice replied, "You are a fool, Captain Solo."

Han rolled his eyes. "Jeez lady, is that all?"

"Yes, the Princess is quiet fond of you, Captain. But, if you don't say a kind word to her before you go than I will personally break every single bone in your body. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it, but aren't you taking this bodyguard things a little too far?"

"No," answered Thrice. "I care about Leia. I care about her happiness. And I know that she'd be sad if you don't at least tell her goodbye. Please, try and be mature about this and act like a man. Don't waste your time being an idiot."

Han then marched up to Thrice and said, "You don't understand. It's not that simple. I'm no good for her, lady. I'm not in the same league as a princess. I'm a damn pirate for goodness sakes! She shouldn't even bother with a guy like me. In fact, I don't even think she likes me."

Thrice sighed. "You're so blind, Solo that it's a shame. Don't you get it? Leia wouldn't be so angry with you all the time if she didn't care about you. It matters to her what you think and what you do. When you care about somebody their actions mean more to us than anything. She's just as afraid like you. She doesn't want to be hurt. Quiet selling yourself short about this princess business. Since when did you ever give a damn about fancy titles?"

Han began to pace and grumbled something under his breath before he eventually stocked off back to the Lar's farm. Thrice saw he go with a smile and shook her head.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Imperial ship**

"What's wrong, Darth Scorn?" asked Vader.

The Dark Master rubbed his refitted hand and flexed it into a fist while he gazed at his apprentice. The young man was sitting on the floor and looked out a window on the battleship in a daze. Vader noticed that Scorn seemed off balanced and unforced since he had rescued him from the Rebel base on Hoth. Normally, Scorn was very discipline and diligent. He always conducted his duties without question or fuss. He was also appreciative of his place in the Empire for he was a slave like himself. He was born into nothing and only knew hardship and cruelty. Vader had seen much of himself in the young man when he had found him in a slave market on Nor.

Vader was concerned at Scorn's strange silence. He had no idea why he was so depressed. Though, he realized that Scorn hadn't heard him. Vader than moved towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Scorn. What is the matter with you?"

The Dark apprentice looked up and quickly rose to his feet and bowed. "Forgive me, Master I did not hear you."

"What is troubling you, boy?"

Then, to Vader's amazement Scorn blushed and turned away. He walked up the window and placed his hand on the glass and while he watched the stars zoom by and said, "I'm—having trouble with feelings, Master. Feelings I've never had before. Feelings that I fear go against the ways of the Sith."

"And what feelings are those?"

Scorn then turned to face Vader and said, "Love."

Perplexed, Vader retorted, "Love? Explain yourself."

The young Sith sighed and turned back to the window and answered. "I don't know if I can, Master. But, when I think about her I can't seem to stop. She's like fire—like a bright blue flame. She's wild and strong, but I can sense that she is also tender and soft underneath. I feel like I'd do anything to make her mine. I never wanted anything this badly in my life. It frightens me, Master."

Vader laughed. "Fear not, my apprentice. I too loved a woman. These feelings you speak of are perfectly natural."

"Yes, but what am I supposed to do, Master? I can't work. I can't sleep. All I ever do is think about. It's like she's cursed me."

Vader approached his student and said, "First, tell me who this woman is, Scorn?"

Scorn bowed his head and gave his Master a nervous glance, but replied, "She's a Jedi, Master. A Jedi with a green lightsaber."

"WHAT!" roared the Sith. He couldn't believe it. It was just too unreal. "You love that damn woman who cut off my hand?"

"I couldn't help it, Master! Her skill—her form—her fire. It was too much for me to resist. I know I shouldn't love her. That I shouldn't even desire her, but her gray-blue eyes were like swords that pierced right through me. I hate myself for wanting her. I wish I never even laid eyes on her, but I can't ignore my feelings."

Scorn came to stand right in front of his mentor and said, "Master, I have to find her. I have to meet her. I have to know if she will be mine or I will slay her."

"No," replied the Dark Master. "It would be foolish to have you go hunting for that female Jedi. She will never love you. She is Obi-Wan's child. I don't know if she is his by blood or bond, but she was born to be against me. She will never be yours, Scorn. Forget this infatuation and move on."

Stunned, Scorn said, "But—I just told you I can't—"

"No! Scorn. This is my final word. You will not go looking for that woman. She is your enemy."

"But, my feelings?"

Vader than marched towards the exit and replied, "Feelings will pass in time, my apprentice."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Jedi Angel001 - thanks for your review on Chapter 3. And yes, I do think Thrice could teach Obi-Wan a thing or two, but I've come to realize since writing this part that love can happen to anyone at any age. Love doesn't have an age requirement and in my sci-fi Thrice is technically the same age physcially as the elderly Ben. Though, I hope you like Darth Scorn. He's my new twist to this tale, but it's always classic when a bad-boy falls in love with a good-girl.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Far From Home

Chapter 6

**Location: Lar's farm**

"It's a shame what happened to Shimi and Cliegg, but thank goodness Owen and Beru are alright. Though, I think they are a bit surprised to see us at their old farm. I heard Own opened a new moisture farm a few kilometers from here," said Ben.

"I don't like farming," replied Thrice.

Leia nodded her head. "I agree. It's a nice quiet life, but still feel like I need to do something. I can't just sit here while the Empire is still out there. I feel like I'm crawling inside my own skin."

Ben replied, "You might think about training with Luke. You have potential as a Jedi. And it doesn't hurt to learn some new skills. In fact, I'm sure he and Kiya would be more than happy to teach you."

Leia then rose and began to head out the door. "Fine. Meanwhile, you two lumps can go watch the vaporizers collect dew."

Then after a beat, Thrice turned to Ben and said, "I think she feels we are boring."

Ben smiled. "Boring? Heaven's no. A little peace and quiet is quite relaxing after facing the Sith. And besides, my dear, I have you for company. My first stay on Tatooine was utterly boring."

The lady-captain laughed. "Oh my, I do believe you're flirting with me, Sir Knight."

"Nonsense, Milady. I only speak the truth. Since being in your company I have enjoyed your conversation and your delightful cooking. I feel fortunate to have found such a good friend. Our talks remind me greatly of my old friendships with my fellow Jedi."

Thrice then rose and poured them both a cup of water and placed them down on a table and sighed. "Yes, I feel the same way. You also remind me of my comrades at the Clan, Ben. But, I've always been a skeptic about pledges of loyalty. It's hard to make promises if you don't know what tomorrow might bring. What if we fail? What if I fail?"

Then, tenderly Ben took her hand in his own and gave it a kiss. "I know without a doubt that I can count on you, Milady. And I want you to know that I will do my very best to insure that you can count on me as well."

Bashfully, Thrice replied, "I—I know you are a man of your word, Ben. And I thank you. I'm usually not so easily shaken, but I find that it's easy for me to confide in you. I normally keep my worries to myself."

Ben replied, "I feel privileged to be your confidant, Milady. It's a sure sign of your trust."

The lady-captain then lifted her head and locked her ruby-eyes with Ben's and said, "I do trust you, Ben. I feel we are kindred spirits with a common past. And when I see you, I see parts of myself. But tell me, Sir Knight. Tell me, what would bring you happiness?"

The old Jedi stared into the lady-warrior's jeweled eyes and saw the sincerity of her question. She wanted to gleam from him the answer of her own happiness. She wanted to know from a fellow warrior the answer to emptiness and loneliness—but Ben had no answer. He had no reply to quench her thirst for forfillment. All he did know was that he cared for her. She was the first person in a long time to actually understand him. She understood what he meant and why he did the things he did. He didn't have to explain himself with her.

"Happiness—happiness is this, Milady." Ben then leaned forward and gave Thrice a kiss.

It was a simple and gentle kiss. A kiss filled with softness and care. And when Thrice opened her eyes she saw Ben smiling at her lovingly and stroking her inky black hair. The lady-warrior felt frozen in place and gradually she released a breath she had no idea she was holding and sighed.

"Oh my."

"Hush, Lady Thrice. I know it may seem impossible, but I've grown to love you dearly in a very short time. I know that nothing more can come from this, but I felt I had to tell you. I felt you had to know that you are my happiness. You are my lady of sweet fire. And I wish I had met you long ago before I became old and worn. When I was capable of making myself worthy of your love."

Softly, Thrice raised her hand and caressed Ben's face and replied, "I had no idea."

Ben then stilled her hand and shook his head. "I know—it's unthinkable, Milady. You needn't say more. I understand completely how ridiculous this must all seem—"

"No, Ben," frowned the lady-captain—"I was going to say, I had no idea that love could be my happiness. I think it's wonderful that you love me. I've grown to love you too. In fact, I think I'll keep you."

Confused, he parroted, "Keep me?"

With a sly smile, the lady-warrior said, "The Clan have ways of making the impossible come true, Ben. But, tell me—did you really mean it? Would you be with me if you could?"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what she was getting at, but he nodded his head and replied, "Yes, I would want to be with you, Milady, but it's only wishful thinking. It simply cannot be."

"That's what you think."

Thrice smiled and pulled out her communicator. She then pressed a bottom on the control and then clicked it closed and placed it back on her belt with a look of complete satisfaction.

"What did you do?" questioned Ben.

"Remember I told you I crash landed at the Core and that Bail saved me? Well, most of my ship is still intact. I had it repaired and it is fully operational. I just activated the homing beacon and it should arrive sometime tomorrow."

Perplexed, Ben asked, "Yes, but why did you call your ship?"

"My ship has a lab inside that can make your wish come true, Sir Knight."

-0-0-0-

The next day, early in the morning there was a loud boom that disturbed the desert silence. A mysterious spaceship appeared out of the sky and landed right by the Lar's farm with a blast of sand, wind and air that sent Luke, Leia and Kiya out the door to investigate. And when they stood outside they saw a sleek metallic ship with an elaborate design of wild emerald flames painted across its side. It was a ship that none of the three had ever seen before.

Leia said, "Whose ship is that?"

The lady-captain then marched out of the house and shielded her eyes from the suns and said, "That's my ship."

At her words, everyone turned to look at Thrice with astonishment. They had no idea that Thrice owned her own ship and they had no idea why it was even here.

Luke stood next to the Captain and pointed to the vessel and said, "That's your ship! Why didn't you ever tell us you had ship?"

Smiling, Thrice replied, "Well, most captains have ships, Luke, but I didn't call in the _Quest_ for war. I summoned her so I could use her lab."

Meanwhile, the Princess was bewildered. She was annoyed when she wasn't informed. "Lab? What lab? Why do you need a lab?"

Then, proudly Thrice said, "Why, to fix my new boyfriend of course."

"Boyfriend?"

"Force and Phoenix fire! This is wonderful!" cheered Kiya. The lady-knight leaped into the air and was overjoyed.

Though, the two siblings were confused. They had no idea what was going on. Luke gave his sister a meaningful look and narrowed his brow and said, "I don't get it? What new boyfriend?"

"I believe she means me, Luke," answered Ben.

Wide-eyed with shock, Luke and Leia were speechless. Luke then walked up to his mentor and just stared at him in dumbfounded disbelief until he broke down laughing and patted Ben on the back.

"Force, Ben! Are you kidding?"

The old Jedi flushed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Luke."

"Jeez, I wish someday I could be that lucky too. Isn't she like half your age, Ben?"

In response, Ben discreetly coughed in his fist embarrassed by being accused of being a cradle robber and replied, "Yes, well trust me. No one is as surprised as I am, Padawan, but the Captain is in actuality the same age as me."

Leia the said, "Yeah, but I still don't understand why you need a lab?"

Ben rubbed his beard and answered, "I am unclear of that myself, Leia."

Though, just then Thrice took hold of Ben's hand and pulled his forward. "Come, I'll explain why once we get inside."

-0-0-0-

**Location: the **_**Quest**_**, lab**

Obi-Wan gazed at the different machines and equipment within the spaceship and marveled at the technology. He could identify some of the things and their uses but the majority were all a mystery. He had no idea that Thrice had come from such an advanced culture. Though, many times he had to admit he thought she was human when she was in fact not. And it didn't take her long to bring them to a strange tube-like machine with a medical table and scanner.

He asked, "What's all this?"

The lady-captain then turned about and said, "This machine is a cloning device. I can replicate your body and reprint your mind into it. Basically, you would be reincarnated in a new form."

Leia said, "But, why would anyone want to do that?"

"Oh, for many reasons like injury, disease, cosmetics or longevity. You can ever spawn a new race of beings from a cloning device like this one."

"Isn't that unethical?" said the Princess. "You can't just make a whole race of nobodies. That's wrong! No, I won't be like the Emperor and make my own set of stromtroopers. I forbid it, Captain."

Thrice sighed and crossed her arms over her chest and said, "No, Leia. That's not what I had in mind. I want to use this machine so I can clone Ben then he and I can be together. I have no intention of cloning an army and besides that's a much larger operation than this one unit can achieve."

Luke frowned and said, "Captain, why do you even have this machine?"

The lady-captain then lowered her head and replied, "Because I was created in a machine like this one, Luke. My people were made by scientist to be soldiers. We've sort of like stormtroopers, but we are individuals with skills similar to that of the Jedi. They also live for a very long time. Nearly double that of a human's, but the scientist liked to reincarnate us over and over again."

Ben quietly approached Thrice and placed his hand on her shoulder and asked in a sad tone, "How many times? How long?"

Softly, the lady-captain replied, "It doesn't matter? And anyway, I didn't come here to talk about myself. I wanted to ask you, Sir Knight, if you would be willing to be reincarnated? Would you like to be happy with me?"

Ben said, "I meant what I said, Milady."

-0-0-0-

It took nearly the whole day, but in no time at all Obi-Wan's clone was made with miraculous speed and technology of the Clan. It awed the two siblings how a few drops from the old Jedi's blood could create such a fast growing replica, but in the murky waters within the tube grew a human being that was fully formed and whole. Though, by mid-day Kiya dragged Luke and Leia to the galley and insisted that the couple have their privacy and that she'd treat the siblings to a homemade meal.

Though, by the time the twin suns began to set across the dunes and wash the sands in darkness, a lone figure appeared over the horizon and headed towards the Lar's farm with furious determination. It wasn't until the sky began to glow with starlight did the stranger finally arrive near the compound and his presence set Luke and Kiya on edge.

Leia saw her two companions grow quiet and they both rose and raced down the ramp with their sabers draw out in their hands.

Leia ran after them and shouted, "What's wrong?"

Kiya looked around on alert; "Someone is coming. Someone dangerous. Leia go back inside."

Yet, out of the darkness emerged a black hooded figure. He stepped towards them removed his hood and steeled the three with his yellow hate filled eyes. He said, "I've been looking for you, female Jedi."

Kiya then let her resolve harden and she replied, "What do you want, Sith?"

Scorn then took off his cloak and tossed it to the ground and removed his lightsaber from his belt and began to pace. He eyed the blue-eyed beauty and said, "Let me be blunt, Jedi. I am Darth Scorn and I desire you to be my woman. Say you will be mine or if not than I challenge you to a duel to the death."

Kiya laughed and replied, "You're mad, Sith dog. I yield to no man."

The lady-knight then activated her green lightsaber and charged her opponent. She tried to sever him in half, but he ignited his blade and the two duelists began to fight with blocks and blows and illuminated the night with war. Meanwhile, Luke couldn't let Kiya fight the Sith alone and he sprang into action.

The young Jedi then lunged forward and attempted to intervene, but he was pushed back by Scorn with the power of the Force and he landed hard in the sands.

Scorn shouted hotly, "Don't interfere!"

Kiya then used the Force as well to shove the Sith away and cried out to Luke as she swung her blade. "I don't need help to slay this dog!"

Next, the lady-knight kicked Scorn and punched he with her left fist across the face and began to channel the Force around her. Though, unknown to the two fighters Leia had rushed back inside the ship and got Thrice and Ben to help.

Luke ran up to his surprisingly youthful looking Master. He now appeared to be in his mid-thirties, clean-shaven and dressed in medical-gown. Though, Luke didn't pause long and shouted, "Ben! We've got to do something! He's going to kill her!"

Ben calmly placed his hand on his Padawan's shoulder to hold him back from the duel and replied, "No, there is something off about Darth Scorn."

The Sith meanwhile grasped Kiya in a Force-choke and was about to suffocate the lady-Jedi to death, but her gasped for breath and desperation ate away at the Sith's cold heart. Her cries of pain and whimpers torn at his soul that he unexpectedly let her go. He then deactivated his lightsaber and fell to his knees and grabbed his head with sadness and despair.

"I can't! I can't do it! I just can't! I've failed as a Sith. Master, please forgive me. Please!"

Kiya though struggled to remain steady on her feet and she too deactivated her blade and narrowed her brow in confusion. "What's wrong? Why won't you fight me?"

Scorn then looked up at the lady-Jedi and moved close to her and grabbed her hand. He gave her a look of pure desperation and shut his eyes tight. "I—I can't bring myself to hurt you. I want you to love me. I'd do anything to have you love me."

At this, Kiya was shocked. She pulled her hand away from the Sith like she'd been burned and shouted, "But you're a Sith, for Force sake! Sith don't love. They only hate."

Scorn opened his eyes and pleadingly said, "Then, if I weren't a Sith, then would you love me?" Then, would you be mine?"

Appalled, Kiya cried, "This is madness!"

The Sith then rose from the ground and took hold of Kiya by the shoulders and said, "I mean what I say, Angel. Command me and I will obey. Request of me anything and it is yours. All I want in return is your love. If you would be mine than I would deny you nothing. I even defied my own Master in coming to you, I desire you so much."

Annoyed, Kiya lifted her arms and broke Scorn's hold and shoved him away. "You're like a lovesick pup. I don't need a shadow."

"But, I can't deny my feelings, Angel. I know its wrong for me to love you, but I do. And as unbelievable as it sounds, it was love at first sight."

Kiya frowned. "But, we were fighting when we first met."

Scorn smiled and said, "I know it's sick, but it's true. You're wild like a flame. You're all fire and fight, but I can tell, Angel—I can tell you're more than just a warrior. You're an archangel."

Irritated, the lady-Jedi roared, "Stop talking about me like you know me! And stop calling me Angel. My name is Kiya! Kiya Kenobi!"

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**Jedi Angel001**- Yeah, I wanted Kiya to develop a romance of her own and not just write another Ben/Thrice romance. Though, I feel that this Ben/Thrice pair is the sweetest. I also think that Scorn is a bit annoying. I didn't want him to become like a grade school boy with a crush and picks on the girl, but I want to work on him and have him grow.

**gurnius **- I'll try and be informative as you are in reviewing, so here goes. Frankly, I made up Scorn for the sole purpose to be Kiya's love interest. She doesn't really have many options and I wanted to create an OC that fit the Star Wars universe and not just stand around like an extra. And why can't Vader have an apprentice? I can't imagine Sidious thinking of a good reason to say no. And this is an AU so I can pretty much write anything. And yes, Scorn has a very similar past to Anakin. It's what drew Vader to take him in as an apprentice, but I also image that Vader would see Scorn like a son.

As for Luke wanted to save Vader. Luke's reason is that he's a good person. He's a good guy and does good things. He doesn't need to have a heart to heart with Vader to want to save him. In fact, according to the movie I find it strange that Luke would want to reform Vader since he killed Ben. In this AU Ben never got killed, so Luke in my opinion wouldn't have a grudge.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Far From Home

Chapter 7

In the morning, Ben woke up and found himself at the Lar's farm and feeling a little disoriented. He raised his hand to rub his head and stopped and started at his limbs. They weren't old and wrinkled like they were supposed to be, but instead they were smooth and young. He then touched his face and felt that he didn't have a beard. He had a few whiskers peeking through, but he was pretty much fresh faced and new. Ben quickly threw off his covers and headed towards the refresher and saw in the mirror that he was really young again. He turned his head from side to side and bared his teeth and then looked down at his form. His upper half was unclothed and he was wearing a pair of sleep-pants. He noticed that all his scars and old injuries were gone as well. It was a miracle.

Ben was afraid that everything yesterday had been a dream. That he had just imagined the whole thing, but this—this was astounding. Quickly, the Knight then returned to his room and changed into his Jedi robes. He then entered the small kitchen and saw Thrice was cooking breakfast and hadn't noticed that he had entered. Ben smiled and came up behind the lady-captain and gave her a surprise kiss on the cheek.

"Oh! My goodness. I'm glad you're finally up, Ben. This breakfast is yours. The others have already had theirs. They woke up early to do their morning exercises."

Ben smiled and sat down as Thrice set down his plate. "Ah, so the children are out of the house. Perhaps, I should exercise as well. I'd like to know what this new body can do."

"Oh, I'm sure your new body can do lots of things, Sir Knight," said Thrice flirtatiously.

The Knight laughed and took the lady's hand from across the table and gave it a kiss. "I've never felt more alive than I do right now, Milady, and it's all thanks to you."

Blushing, Thrice lowered her head and smiled. "I know exactly how you feel, Ben."

Obi-Wan beamed and was about to lean forward and give her a more passionate kiss when suddenly Scorn marched in. He was in a bad mood and kicked over a chair before finding a corner on the floor and sat himself down with his arms crossed over his chest with his head down. He was obviously brooding and Ben had no doubt that it had something to do with Kiya.

Ben sighed. He was not in the mood for dealing with a bad tempered teen, but he then felt Thrice send him calming waves through the Force and it settled him down. He gave her a loving glance and it amazed him just how fortunate he had been in meeting her. And with renewed confidence, Ben rose from the table and lifted up the turned over chair and sat down in front of the young Sith.

"What's wrong, Scorn?"

Hotly, Scorn snarled and said, "I don't understand her! Why doesn't she love me? Doesn't she understand what I've given up to be with her? My Master will never forgive me."

Puzzled, Obi-Wan said, "You mean Vader doesn't know you're here? Nobody knows you've left?"

Scorn looked up at Obi-Wan and made a face. "Do you think I'm stupid or something? Of course I didn't tell anyone where I was going. Vader told me that Kiya would never love me because she's supposed to be related to you. That she's my born enemy. I knew Vader wouldn't even give me a chance to see here again, but I thought if I were able to bring her back or if I killed her than that would be the end of it."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was surprised at Scorn's answer. He assumed that since he looked like Anakin that he would automatically think like him too. Obviously, Scorn was his own person. "You recognize me?"

Scorn shrugged and said, "Sure I do. There are young images of you posted around the Empire for your capture. I know what you look like Obi-Wan. And besides that's a Vara ship parked outside and their specialty is cloning. It wasn't like rocket science to figure out what happened."

Ben had no idea that someone like Scorn would recognize Thrice's ship. He wondered were the young man was from. It must be from somewhere beyond the Outer Rim. Though, he was still shocked to learn that Vader had an apprentice. He didn't think the Emperor would approve of such a thing. Yet, Obi-Wan was dying to know what Scorn would do if Kiya continued to give him the cold shoulder.

"Scorn, what if Kiya never returns your affections?"

Suddenly, the young Sith exploded and rose to his feet and roared, "Impossible! I'll never except defeat. You don't know what it's like. I can't seem to do anything, but think and sleep Kiya. I hate it that I can't stop thinking about her. It's like she's infected me. I didn't want to disobey my Master. A man who is like my father, but I can't help it."

Obi-Wan frowned. "A man like your father?"

"Well, I don't have parents. Darth Vader is the one who raised me. But—Oh gods, now I have nothing. I don't have Kiya's love and now I don't even have my Master."

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his face. He had no idea that Scorn had so much on his mind. He felt sympathetic for the young Sith. He was obviously not completely tainted by the Darkness, but he wasn't sure what kind of advice he should give him.

Then, Thrice approached them and said, "I think you're trying too hard."

"What?" exclaimed the two at the same time.

The lady-captain groaned and explained, "Oh, come on. You can't just throw yourself at the girl and expect her to just automatically fall in love with you in an instant. You're going to have to earn her love. And it doesn't help that you just fought her yesterday. Give her time, you foolish child. And as to your other problems I have only one piece of advice to give you. Do all you can to follow your heart and you will live a life of contentment and happiness. For if you continued to live by the sword than you will ultimately die by it as well."

Ben added, "Thrice is right. Vader was once my Padawan. Since joining the Dark Side his life hasn't exactly improved. Though, I'm sure Vader as been telling you how I betrayed him, but unfortunately that isn't the truth. He has been terribly mislead."

Scorn shook his head and began to pace. "No, I don't harbor any vendetta towards you on my Master's behalf, Obi-Wan."

"Really? I was sure that Vader would insist that you do."

Scorn laughed and said, "Don't think it was for a lack of trying. No, I just don't care about all that. I only care about what would please him. I'm not a complicated person, Obi-Wan. I was a slave and I'm used to having small ambitions. I don't want to rule the world or this sad excuse for a galaxy. It's a rotten place and full of sorrow. No, all I want is to make the one who saved me glad that he took the time to take me in. I want to make him proud. And as for everyone else, I couldn't careless if they lived or died."

Ben leaned forward and replied. "You can't afford to be so indifferent any longer, Scorn. You are going to have to decide. Are you our friend or our enemy?"

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, out in the sands, Kiya gazed out across the dunes and felt a wave of sadness consume her. She tried closing her eyes and dispelling her feelings into the Force, but like her mother she was normally a creature wild with passions. Usually, Kiya couldn't contain her emotions and liked to work through them with physical activity. She liked to spar when she felt depressed or worried till she was too tired to care, but today she had enough of fighting. She had enough of feeling irritated, disappointed and lonely and so instead she danced.

She strode off towards the empty desert and away from Luke instructing Leia on self-defense and drew her metal sword and began to dance. And with practiced movement and rhythm, the young warrior swayed with harmony and grace while churning the natural flow of the Force around her. She moved with such fluidity that currents of sand began to follow her tempo like a mist.

Though, unknown to the warrior Luke and Leia had stopped what they were doing and just stared at her in disbelief. Even Thrice, Ben and Scorn came from the house to see her dancing. There was such harmony in her movements and beat that Scorn couldn't help falling even more in love with the lady-Jedi. Yet, unlike the rest Thrice was not amazed. She'd seen a dance like that before. She knew that dance well—that was a dance of the Clan.

Thrice swiftly marched across the dunes and raised her hand to disrupt Kiya's manipulation of the Force like child's play and moved to grab her tightly by the arm and away from the raining sands. The Captain hauled her back towards the house and then released her in front of Ben.

Thrice then pointed at the lady-Jedi while steeling her fiery eyes on the Knight and exclaimed, "Who is she? Why do you have a member of the Clan in your company? What exactly is her relationship to you, Ben?"

Obi-Wan sighed and said, "It's not my story to tell, Milady, but I can assure you that Kiya can be trusted. I give you my word, love."

"The Clan is not a light matter, Ben. A thousand years of war make very strong enemies, but I will take your word because I trust you. Don't make me regret it."

Ben smiled and said, "I would never break my word with you, Milady. Though, I wonder how long we can go on like this on Tatooine since Scorn was able to locate us so easily. Anyway, how did you find us?"

Scorn replied, "It was easy enough once we drugged the information out of the space-pirate and the Wookie."

"What!" shouted Leia. "What do you mean space-pirate? You mean you captured Han and Chewy?"

The young Sith frowned and said, "I don't see why it would matter to you, Princess. I'm the only one who knows were you all are. I was in charge of their interrogation. The Emperor personally assigned me to the task since Vader keeps overreacting and killing our prisoners."

Leia then flew into a rage and started to lunge at Scorn with her nails and feet, but she was held back by Luke. Leia couldn't stand having this Sith around. He didn't deserve to live for hurting Han and Chewy.

Yet, Kiya came forward and said to Scorn, "Can you help us free Han and Chewy?"

Scorn shook his head and crossed his arms. "No, that would displease my Master. It's one thing to go after a woman and another if I turn traitor and free the enemy. The Emperor would label me a betrayer and I will be wanted as well."

Kiya paused for a moment, but then said, "Yes, but you can fool them. You can present to your Master the body of Obi-Wan Kenobi and allow Han and Chewy to escape. They would never suspect your betrayal."

Ben narrowed his brow and asked, "What do you mean present my body?"

"I mean your old body. The body that Vader knows you as. He will think you're dead and that Scorn killed you. It will insure in Vader's mind that Scorn has not folded to our side and he will be able to free our friends. With luck Vader will be so enraged by Scorn's betrayal he will try and hunt him down. It will enable us to lure him away while the Rebel fleet prepares to make their stand."

Ben nodded. "A clever plan, Kiya, but a great deal of it relays on Scorn's corporation. We've yet to know if he can be trusted."

"Then, I will go as well."

"What are you saying?" asked Luke.

"I'm saying that I will pretend to be Scorn's woman and go back with him to the Imperial ship. This way we will have a guarantee that Han and Chewy will have someone trying to save them and if necessary I will take all the blame for Scorn's deception."

"No!" cried the Sith. "I won't have to do something like that for me. Not when you don't even like me. It doesn't even make any sense."

Annoyed, Kiya shouted, "It's the noble thing to do! And don't underestimate me. I am a warrior, not a maiden."

Luke said, "It still sounds too risky to me, Kiya. What will happen to you if you get caught?"

Kiya frowned. "Don't be naïve, Luke. I'll die, of course."

The young Jedi was amazed. "How can you just say that like its nothing? Don't you care if you die?"

The lady-Jedi then turned to face Luke and glazed at him with her steel blue-eyes and replied, "I don't fear death, Luke. My people were born for war. It runs in my veins. And as a Jedi Knight you must realize that there is no death, there is only the Force. For I am a servant of the People. It is the greater good that I serve and I am lead by my heart."

Ben then placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. It had been a long time since he heard such conviction. It touched him deeply that she was so determined and resolved. For this was the shining girl he had first met on Eve-9. She wasn't just an angel or a warrior—no she was a true knight who was both reckless and brave.

"Spoken like a true servant of the Light, Miss Kiya. But, I agree with Luke. We should find a better way."

Though, unexpectedly Kiya shook her head and looked at Ben sadly and said, "I wish Jinn were here, Obi-Wan."

Started, Ben asked, "Jinn? Do you mean Master Qui-Gon?"

"No, I mean my brother Jinn. Whenever I'm with him I know everything will be ok, but now—alone in this world. I'm not so sure anymore. What if I never see my family again? What if being here is my destiny?"

"You're not alone, Kiya," said Scorn. "I promise that I will never leave you. I want you to count on me. I want you to need me like I need you. In fact, I'll help you even if you don't ask me to. I want to. I volunteer. All that I ask in return for my betrayal is that you allow me to deal with Vader alone."

"No!" shouted Luke. "I have to face Vader too. He's my father and I have to try and save him from the Dark Side."

Scorn then gave Luke a critical look and said, "Are you really my Master's son?"

Luke cautiously stepped towards the Sith and nodded his head. "Yes, I am Vader's son. I am the son of Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight."

In answer, Scorn laughed at Luke's seriousness and said, "Force! So, I'm not the only one who's been a traitor. Dear gods, Vader and I are too much the same. It's no wonder he likes me. I'm practically his younger self. Well, I won't make the same mistakes twice. I'll never harm Kiya. I'd rather die than let my Angel get in harms way. And if you want to confront Lord Vader than so be it. I won't stop you, Jedi."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**eldest fangirl** - Thank you for writing me a review and as to your question about changing the future I'm guessing you mean in "Another Time." That story is set in a parallel dimension. It isn't in their reality, but in another reality. This story is also in another dimension. Also if you see the term "AU" it means alternate universe which means it diveriates from the actual plotline or the original story. I guess the closest example I can give is that my story is like the tv show "Fringe". I hope this info. helps.

**Bekah **- Hello! Yeah, Scorn is definitly going to be sticking to Kiya like glue. He's got it bad that a little thing like dimension hopping wouldn't stop him. I also like your idea of having Jinn or Ben meeting Scorn. I don't think either of them would be too happy about her dating a Sith. I'll try and work in a meeting like that soon. I think that would be great. And yes, this Ben/Thrice pairing is by far my most lovey-dovey. Though, I think chapter works more about building Scorn's character.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Far From Home

Chapter 8

**Location: planet Eve-9, Kiya's dimension**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Jinn to Dr. Dove.

The elderly scientist glanced about the geothermal landscape and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sure, Lord Jinn. This is the spot where Lady Kiya disappeared. She was assisting me with an experiment right here and she suddenly disappeared."

"Did her disappearance having anything to do with your experiment, Doctor?"

Dr. Dove shook his head. "No, I hadn't even began when she vanished. I can't explain what happened. I'm so sorry, Lord Jinn."

The warrior fumed and placed his hands on his hips under his robe and began to pace. He tried to think of what could have cause his little sister's disappearance, but it was turning out to be a mystery. He wasn't sure what he should be looking for. As far as he could see it was just an ordinary field with no structures or manmade devices that could interfere with the good doctor's tests, but he knew he was missing something—something was off. Jinn rubbed the whiskers on his rough face and then stopped and opened his essence to the Force.

He cleared his mind and smoothed away his worry till he was centered and he allowed himself to feel the churning flow of the Living Force. He felt the magnetic energy of the planet's core and the charged atoms in the humid air. He tried to sense Kiya's Force signature and he felt the ghostly echoes of her presence still linger in the air and earth around him, but nothing more.

Then, at last he took in a deep breath and sighed. "It's no use, Doctor. I can't sense Kiya anywhere. Do you have any ideas?"

"Yes, Lord Jinn, I do. As you know my research is about dimensional travel which gives off special particles. I have detected such particles when Kiya disappeared. It is my belief that Kiya is not gone, but in another alternate universe."

Jinn frowned and said, "That's a bit far fetched, Doctor. How can Kiya be in another dimension? And how would I be able to find her if she were?"

The old scientist waved his hand dismissively and replied, "I haven't the foggiest idea about how, my Lord, just that she is. Though, I did discover that same particle in a wormhole near the planet Dagobah. I have sent probes through and discovered that it is a natural gateway to another universe. I think that is where Lady Kiya has gone. Yet, I am still annoyed that I haven't any clue as to why."

The warrior then straightened up and began to head towards his ship. "Right, then I will be heading towards the wormhole and retrieve Lady Kiya myself. But, until then, I want you to inform my father on what has happened and what I plan to do."

Dr. Dove nodded and said, "Yes, I understand, Lord Jinn, but before you go I wish to give you this data-pad. It has a copy of my inter-dimensional technology. You should keep it with you in case you have any trouble getting back home. I don't foresee any danger, but it is always best to be prepared."

"Thank you, Doctor, and may the Force be with you." Jinn took the data-pad and placed it inside his pocket before turning around again and headed towards the ship, but he suddenly heard Dr. Dove shouting after him.

He said, "And may the Phoenix be with you, young Master. Oh, and be sure to ask Lady Kiya how she managed to jump dimensions unassisted!"

-0-0-0-

**Location: Scorn's ship, space on route to the Death Star**

With Scorn and Luke's help Ben was able to move his old body into the young Sith's vessel and secure it in the medial room. It was prepared by Thrice and bound in a body bag. He didn't get a chance to view it before his reincarnation and now as he stood before it exposed and lay out in place, he felt unnerved in its presence. It was strange to be standing in front of your own body like in a dream.

Slowly, Ben approached his old shell and touched his worn face. He felt that the skin was surprisingly warm and then he saw it's chest fall and rise—like it was still alive. Then, fearfully he pulled and looked at Thrice.

"My old body is still alive!"

Thrice then went to Ben and tried to calm him down. She placed her hand on his cheek and soothed his hair and said, "Please, Ben. Please, don't be alarmed. You're old body may be alive, but your mind is gone. Your mind is now in your new body. That form is just a hollow vessel. Your spirit is here, my love."

Ben took hold of Thrice's hands and pulled her close. He shut his eyes and said, "Are you sure that body is empty? Are you sure it isn't just sleeping?"

Softly, the red-eyed beauty reached up and kissed Ben's face and began to channel the Force around them. She washed him over with feelings of peace and harmony while she spoke. "No, Ben. I would never create another form for you and leave the other whole. To do something like that would be unspeakable. No, I want all of you—mind, body and soul."

The Knight then opened his gray-blue eyes and looked at the lady-captain desperately and said, "Then, I am truly yours Milady. For now, my old life is gone. That life is over and you are my new life for now on."

Thrice blinked and let silent tears fall down her cheeks as she tenderly wrapped her arms around Ben and held him tight. And in his ear she quietly said, "You are my life as well, Ben. Let us live for each other."

-0-0-0-

**Location: The Death Star**

When Darth Scorn arrived at the Emperor's ship he strode up his Master confidently and fell down on one knee as Lady Kiya stood behind him. He bowed his head and said, "Master, I have returned."

Vader replied, "So I see, my apprentice, but this does not excuse you for disobeying me. I had forbidden you from seeking the Jedi-woman, yet you did not listen. This act is uncharacteristic of you, Scorn. Why did you not obey?"

The young Sith looked up at his mentor and said, "I have no excuse, Master. And as I said before, I could not resist Lady Kiya. I could not go on without resolving my feelings, but now I have Master. Now, I know. I have won my Angel. She has agreed to be mine."

Scorn then rose to his feet and turned to the lady-knight with his right hand searched out to guide her. Gracefully, she placed her hand in his and gave Lord Vader a curtsy. Meanwhile, the Sith Master could not comprehend Kiya's obedience. He thought she was a strong spirited young woman who would not easily yield. He doubted that Scorn could tame her, but now she appeared so well behaved. She was so docile.

Vader decided he needed test this Jedi-beauty. He raised his hand and gestured for Scorn to place her own in his. Yet, once he took her hand he locked eyes with the lady-knight and saw the pure hatred peering at him with her Kenobi-blue gaze. Waves of anger and disgust radiated from her like a Sith that Vader half expected to see Force-lightening emerge from her fingertips.

"What is the price for your obedience, my lady?"

"I demand you free the Rebel prisoners, Lord Vader. Their freedom in exchange for mine."

Vader then squeezed Kiya's hand till he felt her struggle to pull away. He stepped closer towards her and said, "How do I know you won't try and deceive me, witch?"

"I give you my word as a Jedi, Sith."

"Lies!" shouted Vader. He then pulled Kiya forward and grabbed her by the wrist. "Why should I believe the word of a Jedi? You're probably as conniving as that old fool, Obi-Wan!"

Scorn had had enough. He took hold of his Master's arm and yanked it away to free his Angel from his stone grip and pulled her behind him like a shield. He then moved a step back away from his mentor and Kiya had to hold onto Scorn to prevent from being trampled on. She grabbed his shoulder and arm and felt his warmth and strength press against her chest. And suddenly she couldn't breathe and her heart began to race. Kiya had never before felt so disoriented in her life.

She felt herself blush at Scorn's heroics, but instead of pulling away she felt herself being drawn in by his scent. And since Kiya was mainly a creature of impulse she leaned forward and closed the distance between them and unknowingly began to nuzzle Scorn at the back of his neck. Scorn felt a chill run down his spin when he felt his Angel touching him so lovingly, but mentally he was torn. On one hand he was ecstatic that Kiya was finally interested in him while on the other he hoped his Master wouldn't kill him on the spot for manhandling him.

"What is the meaning of this, Scorn?"

"I would prefer it if you not harm my property, Master. And besides, what is the price of two pathetic Rebels compared to a Jedi? Lord Sidious would be pleased to be presented such a prize. And more importantly I've brought you back the body of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"What? You've slain Obi-Wan?"

"No, Master. He's in a coma. I have him taken to the medical ward."

"I must see this for myself," said Vader. He then walked away and left Scorn alone with Kiya in the hanger bay. Though, the moment Vader was out of sight, Scorn turned around and held Kiya firmed by her arms and gave her a shake.

"Force! What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to torture me?"

Kiya frowned. "How was I supposed to know Vader would be so grumpy? I don't even see what the big deal is since the hand I lopped off probably isn't even real."

"No! That's not what I meant. I mean, what were you doing when you suddenly decided to molest me?"

Kiya blushed shyly and looked away. "I—I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't!" roared Scorn.

The young Sith then pulled her close and pressed her to his form and slowly he closed his eyes and breathed in her hair and throat. She smelled intoxicatingly like wild flowers and Temple smoke and something else uniquely feminine. He felt her shiver as his hot breath brushed against her pale skin and heard her gasp with satisfaction. And just then he realized how fragile she really was under her wild flames. He realized that she wasn't all fire and fight. She wasn't hard and beaten down by the world like he'd been. She was actually soft and sheltered. She had family. She had parents. But, still he loved her anyway. She wasn't like those cultured and sophisticated women of the Empire who didn't lift a finger for themselves. And she wasn't like those painted women of the slums who didn't know class if they stepped in it. No—Kiya was perfect. She was both a trained soldier and a high born lady. And her use of the Force was simply amazing—she was so otherworldly.

Though, while Scorn held her passionately she couldn't help, but savor the feel of his body and warm strength. And through Kiya's mixed heritage she could sense by touch how much Scorn desired her. She closed her gray-blue eyes and allowed the feeling to drown her senses. She felt his breath stir in her a hunger for more. Slowly, Kiya raised her hands and laced her fingers through his golden-brown hair and began to channel her feelings through the Force. And in response, Scorn felt himself being consumed whole in a maelstrom of bliss and pleasure.

The sensation was so overwhelming that he groaned loudly into her ear and pulled away abruptly in a pant. He stared at her with his dark brown eyes in amazement. He had no idea she could share her feelings in such a way.

Reverently, he whispered her name, "Kiya…"

The blue-eyed beauty then gazed at him quietly and stepped forward to give him a sweet kiss on his lips.

It was a brief kiss and didn't last very long, but Scorn couldn't have been more stunned by his Angel's tenderness.

"I didn't know your love for me would feel so wonderful. I didn't believe you when you said you love me, Scorn. But, I won't lie to you. I don't love you. Or at least not nearly as much as you deserve. I admit that I desire you, but that isn't the same thing as love."

Scorn turned away from her gaze and said, "If that's all you can give me than it will have to be enough. I won't give up on you, Angel."

In answer, Kiya smiled and took his hand. "But, I think I could grow to love you in time, Dark Knight."

Scorn then looked at the lady-Jedi and beamed. He was so happy he thought he might burst. Joyfully, he tugged her along and said, "Come on, let's get the others form the cargo-hold and free your friends."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Medical ward**

Vader could not believe his eyes. He approached the cold sterile room of the medical ward and saw Obi-Wan's body laying on a slab quietly in oblivious slumber. He walked towards him cautiously and started down at his old Master in disbelief.

Vader then turned to the med-droid on staff and said, "Tell me, what is his condition?"

The robot answered. "Comatose. No higher brain activity. Condition permanent."

"So, it is true. Obi-Wan sleeps. Well, old man, you have denied me the satisfaction of your death. I would have liked to have seen your face as I took away your life just as you took away my own, but it doesn't matter. For now your child will be my apprentice's woman and she will not last long after the Emperor has her in his grasp. In the end, you will lose more than I have."

Vader looked at the med-droid and commanded, "Leave, now."

The droid then dropped what it was doing and headed towards the exit and closed the door. And once the room was cleared, the Sith moved his hand to his belt and drew forth his lightsaber and activated the red beam over his victim's sleeping form.

"May you sleep forever, Obi-Wan!"

Darth Vader then plunged his sword into his former Master's chest and pierced through his body and the table underneath. Vader saw the lifeless twitch for a moment, but remained relatively still as it's Force signature slowly began to fade. And with a flick of his wrist he removed his lightsaber and holstered it back at his side and turned away abruptly with sweep of his cape and proceeded down the corridor.

-0-0-0-

**Location: prison cells**

With Scorn's help, it didn't take long for Luke, Leia, Ben, Thrice and Kiya to find and free Han and Chewy. They discovered both of their friends were strapped down on a slab in a large room. They were unconscious, but Scorn moved quickly and opened a draw with various hypo-sprays and injected them both with a drug. In a few minutes the chemicals did their trick and both friends were eased up and on their feet.

Leia swiftly came to Han's side and supported him around his waist while she tried to get him to wake up. "Come on, Han. We've got to get moving before the Emperor finds out."

"Huh? Is that you Ma?"

Aggressively, Leia grabbed the space-pirate by the chin and said, "Wake up, you big dope or we're all going to be dead meat!"

Han cracked open and eye and frowned. "Leia? Where the hell am I?"

"We're on the Death Star. On the Emperor's ship. Now come on. We have to leave."

Luke then helped his sister with Han while Ben and Scorn helped Chewy. Kiya kept watch for any troopers with Thrice and for a moment both women locked eyes. Thrice then saw the metal sword at the young woman's belt and took in the detail and craftsmanship allowed her expression to grow blank.

"You're from Blackswan Clan. There is no denying that blade, but it has all the hallmarks of my make. I don't remember having a student like you, Lady Kiya. I don't think I'd forget training a warrior like you. You have the skills of an elite. It takes years to train as an elite. And even if I died and been reincarnated I should at least remember you in passing, but I don't. You don't make any sense."

Kiya gave the lady-captain a glance before deciding to spill. She saw no point in lying and it seemed rather pointless given how things worked out between her and Obi-Wan.

"Fine. You're right. I don't belong. I'm actually from an alternate dimension that is a few years ahead of your time and events play out differently."

"I've heard stranger things, but who are you, Kiya?"

"In another life I'm your daughter. Yours and Obi-Wan's."

"My daughter? Hell fire! I'm too old to be anybody mother. But, what an idea that is."

"Come, we must leave."

Though, the moment they opened the door to the hall they were confronted by Darth Vader with a team of stormtroopers. Shocked, the Sith stared at the group in disbelief. For a moment no one moved, but suddenly Thrice drew her metal sword from her belt and kicked Vader back into the corridor with a roar.

She then turned around and yelled, "Quickly, take the others and go!"

Vader swiftly recovered from the attacked and ignited his red blade. He then began to duel with the lady-warrior back with swings and blows, but she was fast and agile. And like a dancer, she avoid the Sith's deadly strikes with ease. However, Ben couldn't allow his lady to fight alone and dashed into the fray. With his blue lightsaber in hand he stopped Vader's sword in a spark of fire that caused the Sith to pause. Vader looked up and saw that he was fighting none other than Obi-Wan—but this Obi-Wan was young and strong. He looked like he did the day he first met him as a slave on Tatooine.

"Obi-Wan! Alive! How can this be? What trickery is this?"

"You'll find that I'm very hard to kill, Darth Vader. But, I've no time to reminisce. You see I have an evil Empire to destroy and I've learned from a certain lady-Jedi that it is best to kill off the king rather than the pawns."

Enraged, Vader tried to run Obi-Wan through, but he found his lightsaber was stopped by Scorn. The young Sith then pushed his Master back with the Force. Vader found himself backed against a wall and stunned beyond belief.

"You! How could you betray me, Scorn! How could you turn against me? You were like my son, boy."

However, Scorn ignored Vader's words and said, "Obi-Wan, you and the others can leave. This I must do alone."

Yet, then Luke stepped forward and placed his hand on Scorn's shoulder and said, "No. We do this together."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**Jedi Angel001** - Hi! Yeah, things are getting kind of crazy now with Rebel fleets arriving, Jinn traveling and Vader fighting. It's kind of hard to figure out how things will unfold. Though, I am pretty glad that I finally got Scorn and Kiya to connect.

Please review. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Far From Home

Chapter 9

**Location: wormhole, near planet Dagobah**

When Jinn emerged from the wormhole he wasn't sure what to expect, but all his readings were showing relatively the same space and that the only difference was the position of the phenomenon. It was strangely like Alice through the looking glass since everything appeared the same, but Jinn could make out an odd feeling of weirdness.

"Well, I suppose that could have been worse. R9, can you pick up any trans-dimensional particles nearby?"

The little astro-droid on the warrior's ship began to beep and whistle. Though, in response Jinn sighed and pressed some commands on the controls.

"Hold on, R9. I want to use the speech translator. I'm not as good as Father is when it comes to droids. There, now trying reporting again."

Then, in a deep male voice the droid spoke, "Master Jinn, several particles are found on the surface of Dagobah. Remote dense vegetation. Population, unknown. Technological readings 0%. Suggest uninhabited."

"We must be thorough, R9. Take us down. I'll try investigating on foot."

"Yes, Master Jinn."

-0-0-0-

After finally locating a relatively clear spot to land in the dense Dagobah swamps, Jinn left his ship and began to look around for clues to the dimensional particles. He had in his hand a detector to locate them and he started to march through the trees with his metal sword in hand. He hacked down low-lying limbs and vines in his path until he discovered another small clearing near a pond.

He scanned the landscape around him and sighed. It seemed rather hopeless and he wasn't sure what he'd find, but anything had to be better than nothing. Therefore, with his mind made up he decided to use the Force. He closed his amber eyes and allowed himself to center and felt the flow of the Living Force surrounding him inside his spirit. He felt the churn of the planet, the energy of the old trees and the creatures that dwelled in the heavens and earth around him. It was very peaceful and stimulating, but he could not sense Kiya.

Then, he thought he felt a presence and opened his eyes with his blade raised high. Cautiously, he tried to read the stranger's aura, but unexpectedly a little creature strolled up to him on a log. He was green, small and dressed in rags while carrying in his hand a walking stick. He looked like a little troll and he was smiling at him amusingly.

The troll then pointed to him with his stick and said, "What you have in hand? A sword is it?"

Jinn frowned and slowly lowered his blade and replied, "Yes, a sword. But, would you by any chance encountered a young lady about this high, with blue eyes and black hair? You see it's very important that I find her."

The troll laughed. "Girl? There are no girls here, strange man. Better places than this to find girls."

Awkwardly, Jinn coughed into his fist and said, "Yes—quite. Though, this girl isn't an ordinary girl. She's my sister. Her name is Kiya. Have you seen her?"

Then, smiling the little troll beckoned Jinn to come closer. Jinn titled his head suspiciously, but sheathed his blade and kneeled down towards the creature to listen. Yet, when he got near he saw the little man peer at him with wide green eyes and lightly touch his face.

"Familiar, you look. Obi-Wan, you could be."

Jinn thinned his lip and narrowed his brow. "Obi-Wan? How do you know Master Obi-Wan?"

The troll sighed and shook his head. "Knew Obi-Wan I did, long ago. I was once his Master, but gone that time now is. Tell me, young one, who you are?"

The warrior then rose to his feet, but moved to sit down on a stomp. He eyed the little man critically, but he rubbed his scruffy whiskers and replied. "Well, first we ought to go with introductions. Hello, my name is Jinn Kenobi. I am a Jedi Master and a Lord of the Blackswan Clan. And I know who Obi-Wan Kenobi is because in another dimension he is my father. I've been told by several people that we share the same good looks."

Startled, the troll said, "Obi-Wan's son you are? In another dimension you say?" He then broke down laughing and banged his stick on the log and exclaimed, "The Force has brought you here, Master Jinn. Some time before, I used the Force and summoned a great Jedi here. First I thought you were he, but your sister I did bring."

"What! You mean to tell me you brought Kiya here? What in blue-blazes for? And just who are you?"

"Master Yoda, I am. Grant Master of the Jedi Order I was. Exile I am. Summoned Kiya I did to help destroy the Sith. Know not where she has gone."

At that, Jinn flew from his seat and began to pace with rage. He couldn't believe the nerve of this little monster. How could he drag poor sweet Kiya through a wormhole to face Force knows what, in a time—well, who the hell cared! It was all wrong.

Jinn abruptly stopped pacing and took in a deep breath. He was letting his temper get the best of him. He closed his eyes and began to hum while he subconsciously gripped and released the handle on his metal blade. It didn't take long for him to feel more at ease, but when he turned around he found Yoda had moved. The little troll was practically right in front of him and was staring at him perplexed.

"What is it?"

Frowning, the old Master said, "Dark, your presence was. A Jedi you are not."

Dismayed, Jinn shouted, "I beg your pardon! I am too a Jedi. I just happen to be a Clan warrior as well. And you, my small friend, have caused me great trouble. I've no doubt that Kiya is in some kind of mess because of your plotting, so I don't need your criticism. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leave."

"Where are you going?"

Annoyed, Jinn began to walk away, but answered, "To find my sister, of course. If she's here, than I can use my ship to track her communicator's signal."

"Wait, help you I will."

Jinn laughed mirthlessly and said, "Oh, I think I've had enough of your help, Master Yoda. You can have fun in your retirement here on Dagobah."

Irked, the old Master used the Force to block Jinn's way with trees and shrubs with the wave of his clawed hand. In response, the warrior groaned and turned around. He then placed his hands on his hips and said, "I have a feeling you won't take no for an answer."

"Disrespectful, you are Master Jinn. Rebelliousness I sense in you."

The warrior then gave Yoda a bow and replied, "Like father, like son I can assure, Master Yoda. But, if you insist in coming with me than I suggest you hurry it up. I have a feeling Kiya will need me."

Then, to Yoda's surprise Jinn kneeled down and picked the small Master up like a child and began to march back towards his ship.

-0-0-0-

**Location: The Death Star**

"I thought you were loyal, boy. But, I can see now that the female-Jedi has blinded you. She has turned you against me," said Vader.

Scorn began to circle his former Master like a predator ready to strike. He pulled his lightsaber free from his side and ignited the red beam with the flick of his wrist. Smiling, the young Sith replied, "I'm simply following in your footsteps, Master. You once turned your back on your Master for a woman and now I have done the same. But, if you're going to try and stop me from being with my archangel than I won't allow it. Lady Kiya is mine and I don't care who her father is as long as she stays mine. Your grudge against Obi-Wan is your affair, not mine."

"Your indifference has always baffled me, Scorn. I've always felt you did not have the hatred within you to become a true Sith."

Though, Scorn raised his hand to dismiss the Dark Lord's words carelessly and said, "You forget, Vader. It was never my desire to become a Sith. It was your dream to mold me into a servant of the Darkness. My only care in this world was that you would be pleased with me. That I got to live a life away from slavery and abuse, but nothing I seem to do makes you happy. You never seem happy, Master. Yet, suddenly I realized that you would never be pleased."

Scorn then moved forward and clashed swords with Vader in a flash of light and a hum of energy. Though, when they pulled away, they each used the Force to blow the other down, but in a battle of wills the two Siths fought each other with an invisible strength that sent crackles of Force-lightening to appear around them. Then, in a roar both men broke away and created a chasm between them on the polished floor.

Heaving, Vader said, "You have grown strong, Scorn. I sense in you at last the desire to fight. Though, you are wrong, boy. I have always been proud of your accomplishments. You have served the Empire well. It was my wish that you would help me in taking down the Emperor and rule the galley by my side."

"No!" said Luke. "No, Vader. Suffering and hatred is wrong. Look at what all your evil desires have caused you. Why don't you give up the Dark Side and rejoin the Light?"

Vader laughed darkly within his armor and said, "Foolish, Jedi! With the Dark Side I can make all my desires a reality. I will soon obtain the power over life and death. I will be able to at last restore my Angel from the hands of death."

"No, father! Don't you see bringing people back from the dead is impossible? The Emperor is just using you."

Annoyed, Vader moved a large control unit into the air with the Force and threw it at Luke, but Scorn rushed forward and deflected it away.

"I am not your father, Jedi."

Yet, Luke would not be swayed. He locked his sights with Vader and said, "Use your feelings father and you will see that I am telling you the truth. I am Luke Skywalker and Padme Amidala was my mother."

"NO!" roared Vader. "Can this really be true?"

However, abruptly the Death Star began to shake as the Rebel fleet finally arrived and started attacking the battleship. The Rebel-fighters took down several Imperial-ships and were able to break through the enemy shields easily with the codes and plans that they received from Darth Scorn.

"Traitor!" cried the Sith. "You lead these Rebels to us! Why do you persist in undoing all that we have achieved? Why do my sons betray me?"

"It doesn't have to be this way, father!"

Though, indifferently Scorn replied, "It was never my intention to defy you, Master. I don't care about this world or it's good and evils—all I ever wanted was something that was mine. Something that no one could ever take away from me and I thought that something was you and your recognition, but you have no recognition to give. You have a son who wants you even after all your black deeds, yet you still think that old prune will reward you for your loyalty. I refuse to make the same mistakes."

"Please," said Luke. "Please, listen to Scorn. I still have faith that there is still good in you, father. It's not too late to make amends."

For a moment, Vader didn't speak. He grew very still as the Death Star rumbled with the vibrations of laser-fire and falling debris. Quietly, the sound of his labored breaths filled the vacant corridors until finally he looked at Luke through his shielded eyes and said, "It is no use, Luke. I cannot return to the path of Light, but I will help defeat the Emperor."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, as the Han, Chewy, Leia, Ben, Thrice and Kiya headed towards the hanger bay to make their escape, they found that they had walked right into a trap. The large cavernous chamber was filled with armed stormtroopers and standing triumphantly in front of Scorn's ship was Darth Sidious. The black hooded Sith smiled at the group hideously from ear to ear with his gleaming yellow eyes and gradually began to approach them.

"I knew you'd tried to rescue your pathetic allies, Princess, but I had no idea you would be so insightful as to predict my Death Star's location. However, you're brashness will not be enough to defeat me. You and your Rebel friends are now mine to do with as I please."

Leia stepped forward, but was yanked back by Thrice. She managed to shout hotly, "You will never be able to defeat me, Emperor! You'll never be able to defeat the People!"

In response, Sidious laughed witched. "It will take more than your brave words to stop me, my dear. Guards, shoot them. Shoot them all."

However, when the troopers opened fired Ben, Thrice and Kiya drew their swords and began to deflect the laser-fire like it was as easy as pie. They used the stray beams as ammunition to take down the enemy one by one until all were obliterated or cut away. Then, finally Sidious found himself alone in their presence.

The Sith looked at the three warriors appraisingly and said, "There is something very familiar about you, Jedi."

Ben replied, "I certainly hope so, Chancellor Palpatine. For after all, you have been hunting for me for the last 20 years."

Inquisitively, Sidious retorted, "Obi-Wan? Can it really be you? Certainly this must be the work of some sort of science. Though, I must admit I hardly recognized you, but whether you are old or young, Kenobi, you will not be able to escape."

Then, in a flash, Sidious raised up his hands and shot them all with Force-lightening. The crackling sparks paralyzed them in place and had them riving in pain. The Sith laughed as he watched his victims wail in agony. He didn't think he would be so fortunate to eliminate so many of his foes on his own. It was deeply satisfying to be the one that killed the Rebel Princess and her followers once and for all. It was just icy on the cake that he would also have the opportunity to end Obi-Wan as well.

Personally, Sidious thought it would be Vader or Scorn that would be the one to strike down the Rebels. He actually had high hopes for the indifferent youth. He was very much like Lord Vader, but he had more focus and prospective. Though, initially he didn't like the boy. He thought Scorn was too righteous for his own good. He had a deep hatred for the undeserving upper class and would often try and cuddle Vader with paternal feelings of affection. The young man was just too loyal sometimes that it sickened him, though it was of no consequence.

Sidious then ignited his red lightsaber and moved to slay Obi-Wan first. He couldn't wait to see the look on the Jedi Master's face as he ran him through and burned his flesh. And with barely contained anticipation, he draw back his hand and made to strike, but suddenly a stranger came up from behind him and punched him hard on the left side of his jaw.

The Sith staggered back and held his bruised face and turned to look at his opponent and was shocked at what he saw.

"This does not make any sense! How can there be two Obi-Wans?"

In reply, the strange Jedi huffed and said, "Really? How small-minded can you get? Can't you tell that Obi-Wan and I are not the same?"

"Then, who are you?"

Confidently, the unknown-Jedi came closer and drew from his belt a lightsaber and a second metallic sword from a sheath and said, "I am Jedi Master Jinn Kenobi and I deeply enjoy slaying Siths. Now, who the Force are you? And what have you done to Lady Kiya?"

Sidious smiled. "So, another Kenobi. It would appear that they are multiplying. But, I can sense great hatred within you, Master Jedi. For a Master of the Light you posses much Darkness."

Jinn nodded his head and said, "That is true, Sith, but I am not the most powerful possessor of negative energy in my family. No, that honor belongs to someone else."

In response, Sidious grew enraged by the warrior's gall and conviction. There was a brashness about him that deeply annoyed him. Though, unexpectedly the door opened from one of the halls and out ran Scorn, Luke and Vader.

"Kiya!" cried the Dark Knight as he saw his lady lying unconscious on the ground.

He quickly went to her side and gathered her up in his arms and brushed her ebony locks from her face. He then pressed his ear to her chest to check her heart and heard she was alive and well. Scorn then pulled his Angel tightly to his chest and cradled her in his arms.

"Thank the Force!"

Scorn carefully supported Kiya's head in his lap and tried to get her to wake. In a surprisingly tender voice he called, "Angel, Angel please you must get up."

"Huh? What? —Ouch. It hurts everywhere," replied the blue-eyed beauty groggily. She then opened her eyes and saw Scorn and smiled. "Scorn. Please, help me up."

The Dark Knight proceeded to do as she asked and got the lady-Jedi to her feet. He allowed her to use him as a support until she was steady, but still he kept an arm around her waist just in case. Though, the young Sith's actions didn't go without notice to both Sidious or Jinn.

Displeased, the warrior strode up to the pair and pulled Kiya away from Scorn with disdain. He eyed the young Sith with distrust while he held his sister firmly around her shoulder to his side. Meanwhile, Scorn fumed with rage. He had no idea who this Jedi was, but no one was allowed to take his Angel. No one was allowed to touch her, but him.

"Give me back what's mine, Jedi!"

"Your? Oh please, don't make me laugh. Kiya doesn't belong to anyone and least of all you."

Dangerously, Scorn replied, "I said give her to me now, Jedi."

"And I say, over my dead body, Sith."

"That can be arranged."

Jinn smiled. "I certainly doubt it, but you could try. Though, what the hell is a matter with you anyway?"

Scorn then activated his lightsaber and lifted his hand. "Nothing is wrong with me as long as I have my Angel. Now, hand her over."

"Yes," said Sidious merrily. "Yes, Scorn. Slay the Jedi who would take away what is rightfully yours. Nothing should stand in the way of your desire. Kill him. Kim him now!"

Enraged, Scorn shouted, "Stay out of this, old man!"

The young Sith then raised his red blade and moved to cut Jinn at his side, but he was easily blocked and deflected by the warrior with ease. Jinn and Scorn then backed away from each other about began to circle, but Kiya was stirred by the motion of the duel and lifted her head. She looked at her brother with wide-eyed disbelief and opened her arms to hug him tight.

"Jinn! Oh, Jinn! I've missed you so much. Thank the Force you came for me."

The warrior slowly inched his sister away from his side and eased her to stand while he kept his sights locked on Scorn. "Kiya. Move. I must deal with this dog."

Kiya turned and saw Scorn and gasped. She saw her brother was about to strike, but in wild move the lady-Jedi lunge forward and threw herself in front of the Sith to protect him.

She clutched Scorn tightly around his waist and shouted, "No, Jinn! Please, don't hurt him."

In an instant, Jinn halted his attack and deactivated his saber. Angered, he cried, "Hell fire! Kiya, what in the world were you thinking?"

Kiya turned to face Jinn and said, "Please, no fighting, brother. Scorn is my friend and I won't have you hurting him."

Jinn narrowed his brow. "Your friends with a Sith? Have you been drugged or something?"

"No, Jinn. I swear it."

The warrior saw the conviction in his sister's eyes and knew she meant business. Also, Kiya took things like pledges and oaths very seriously. She'd never lie about it, even to save her skin. Softly, Jinn bowed his head and replied, "As you wish, my dear."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**Jedi Angel001** - Hello, yeah Vader was pretty surprised to see a younger Obi. Though, Sidious got a real shock over that one too. Clones just never seem to lose their shock value.

**Bekah **- Yes, I managed to write in Jinn. He got in at the right time and got all big brother on Scorn, but I think it just reveals that Kiya is very fond of him. And thanks for noticing the old Ben body explanation. It's very sci-fi, but technically Thrice could have left old Ben's mind intact while she made Ben2, but she said that would be too curel because than old Ben would have to watch his new-self run away with his new girlfriend. Plus, I don't think Thrice would just trash old Ben's body. She's a big softie like her parallel son, Jinn.

Please keep reviewing. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Far From Home

Chapter 10

"What do you mean he's your brother?" asked Scorn.

Kiya replied, "Well, he is my brother. This is my older brother, Jinn."

Jinn then grabbed hold of his sister's arm and said, "Really, can we discuss this at some other time. We've got a Sith to slay. Come on, Kiya."

The lady-Jedi stared at her brother and smiled and said, "As you wish, Master Jinn."

Kiya turned and drew her metal blade from her belt and faced the Emperor with Jinn and Scorn. Though, suddenly Vader stepped forward and said, "Wait. Darth Sidious is mine. You and your friends must take the others and go while you can."

Luke shouted, "No father! I won't let you fight him alone."

Yet, in no time at all, Kiya returned her sword to her side and moved to pick up an unconscious Thrice. With a heave she and her brother each helped to carry their friends. She said to Luke, "Vader is right. There is too much at stake."

"I agree," added Jinn. "With so many of our comrades down they will be nothing more than easy targets for Sidious. Scorn, I want you to take Ben. Luke, I want you to take that fellow over there. Kiya, I need you to wake up Thrice and take Leia. Meanwhile, I'll take the big load and carry the Wookie. Come on. We have to hurry."

Kiya used her channel healing powers of the Force and revived Thrice from her sleep with ease. She then hurried to Leia's side and threw the Princess over her shoulder. Though, Sidious would not allow his prey to leave. He would not be denied victory.

Sidious tried to intercept the group from moving, but Vader blocked his path and ignited his red saber and made ready to fight. The Sith Master laughed.

"So, you and your rotten apprentice have both betrayed me. I had expected such deceit from Scorn, but not you, Lord Vader. Though, you cannot return to the ways of the Light. No amount of redemption can nullify your actions in the name of the Empire."

"Perhaps, it is true, Darth Sidious. But, I will not allow you to continue any longer. I must do what I must for my apprentice and son."

The Dark Lord smiled and said, "And what about your desire to restore your precious Padme? Or have you forsaken your wife for your child? Remember Vader, I alone have the power to return your beloved back from the dead."

With a roar, Vader swung his sword at the Sith Master, but his attack was blocked and he was shoved back with the power of the Force. Though, Vader quickly got up and moved to strike again, but the Emperor had his lightsaber in hand and deflected his apprentice with evil glee.

"Yes!" cheered Sidious. "Yes, Vader. Your hate for me grows strong. But, I can sense you don't have the conviction. You are too set on dying to contemplate victory. Well, I will grant you wish, my apprentice and end your miserable life once and for all."

Sidious then raised his red blade and rammed it through Darth Vader's chest. With a scream the controls on his body suit began to spark and melt under the heat of the laser-beam. Yet, the Dark Master was not done and quickly he removed his weapon from Vader's chest-plate and took aim to make the killing blow, but in a rush of wind Sidious found himself pierced through the back with a metal blade.

He shouted wildly with pain as he lurched forward against the strain of his wound, but he was still alive and was now ablaze with hate. Sidious then reach over and pulled the sword from his lower back and tossed it onto the ground in disdain. He then sensed a presence and saw standing alone to face him was the young female Jedi.

She gazed at him with her ghostly gray-blue eyes and he saw she had shed her outer rode to reveal her gleaming white battle-suit underneath. And with the confidence of true Knight, she strode up to him without fear or hesitation and summoned her sword back into her grasp.

"Insolent, girl! Do you really think that a creature like you could possible defeat me?"

"I do not think it, dog. I know it."

In response, Sidious laughed at her boldness. She was indeed the sibling to that Jedi, Master Jinn. And like her brother, he could sense she too had a barely contained swell of negative feeling and emotion. Her calm exterior was merely a front for a maelstrom of disgust, rage and bloodlust. In fact, Sidious was sure that in another time or place that she would have made a magnificent Sith.

However, like quicksilver she raced forward and swung at Sidious' neck. The sweeping cut of her mysterious blade sliced through the Dark Lord's hood that he had to step back and used the Force to send Scorn's ship to crush her like a bug. But, Sidious saw the vessel was burned in half and it fell away in two by her green lightsaber in her other hand.

The Sith smiled. "Very impressive, child. Tell me, what is your name?"

Proudly, she stated, "I am Lady Kiya Kenobi and I am a Jedi Knight."

"Well, Kiya Kenobi, you will never leave this ship alive!"

The Dark Lord then used his Force-lightening and burned Kiya shoulder and arm. She cried out in pain, but used her metal sword as a spear and drove it at the Sith's chest. Yet, Sidious would not be attacked the same way twice and he stopped his attack to use his lightsaber to deflect the sword with his own. Kiya then ducked away and was about to strike him with her green saber when unexpected she felt Scorn grab her by the wrist.

Confused, she shouted, "What the Force do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your hide, Angel. The whole ship is going to blow."

"Hell fire!" cried Kiya in shock. "But, what about Vader?"

Scorn shook his head. "Don't worry, Kiya. I didn't come to rescue you alone."

Suddenly, she looked at the fallen Sith and saw that Luke was already dragging him to safety, but Sidious saw this and was enraged. He extended his hand and was about to use more Force-lightening, but Kiya used her powers and pushed some of the pieces from Scorn's broken ship to block the way.

"NO!" wailed Sidious. "I will not be defeated by a child!"

Sidious then turned to use his Force-lightening on Kiya, but she summoned her metal sword back into her hand and maneuvered her blade to sever the Dark Lord's foot from under him. Sidious shrieked with agony as he fell onto the ground and desperately tried to crawl to his enemy. He stretched out his hand as he saw both Kiya and Scorn retreat down the corridor while they left him behind.

-0-0-0-

When they finally arrived at another hanger room, Kiya was surprised to see the _Falcon_ sitting in the bay-hold. She had no idea this was their way of escape. Swiftly, she boarded the vessel with Scorn and the two strapped themselves in and were startled to see that next to them was Master Yoda.

"Who the hell is he?" pointed Kiya.

The little Master replied, "Master Yoda, I am."

Jinn nodded his head and added, "Yes, he's the one who rigged the Death Star to explode, Kiya, but we haven't got anytime. Captain, we need to take off, now!"

Han leaned back from the cockpit and shouted, "I'm not going till the kid gets back, Mr. Pushy!"

Jinn moved towards the space-pirate and started to power up the controls manually. "We haven't got time for that, Captain. You're just going to have to trust in the Force that everything will work out alright in the end. Now, move over."

"Hey! This is my ship buddy and I don't appreciate you storming in here and taking charge. Who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

Frustrated, Jinn waved his hand in front of Han's face and said, "Sleep."

Meanwhile, Chewy roared in disapproval, but the warrior simply gave him a glare and shouted, "If you're going to be difficult, I can put you to sleep too."

At that, Chewy quieted down and helped to navigate the ship while Jinn moved Han onto the cockpit floor and took his seat. Though, within the cabin inside Leia was frantic and grabbed hold of Thrice. "Greenfire, we've got to go back for Luke!"

"There is no time, Leia. You just have to have faith that he'll manage to get away in time."

Leia then began to cry and buried her face into her friend's shoulder and weep as they blasted through the bay doors and flew off like a shot into the dark cosmic sky. And just as they left the massive moon size battleship, it suddenly exploded into a ball of fire and fragments.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, in the safety of space and among the Rebel fleet, Jinn guided the _Falcon_ to one of the larger vessels and docked the ship in it's bay. They opened the hatch and were welcomed in by the Rebel-fighters. They all cheered and whooped with glee at finally destroying the Evil Empire, but the joy was bittersweet as Leia and the others rushed to ask Command to scan the area for any ships that might have escaped the explosion.

"Oh gods, Green, what am I ever going to do if Luke's dead?" cried Leia.

"I don't know, Leia. But, let's go find a quieter place to speak. I know you aren't in the mood for celebrating," replied Thrice. The lady-captain then placed her arm around the Princess' shoulder and guided her towards the sleeping quarters. Though, tenderly she gave Ben a glance with her ruby-eyes and saw him nod his head in understanding.

However, once the Knight turned about he was confronted with Kiya, Jinn and Scorn. Ben stared at Jinn and noticed they both looked strangely similar. He supposed there was a story in that and he gestured for the three to follow him away from the crowd.

It didn't take long for them to find an empty cabin and they filed inside. Though once the door was shut, Ben saw that his doppelganger was busy to work inspecting Kiya's injuries. The lady-Jedi sighed and sat still as he examined her and pulled from his belt a regenerator. A strange blue light shone from the device and worked to heal Kiya's burns and cuts like magic.

"Oh Jinn, why do you always fuss over me?"

Then, without looking away from his treatment he replied, "That's because I know you'd do the same for me, darling. Now, there. All done."

Pouting, Kiya said, "It's no fair you didn't get as badly hurt as me, Jinn. It makes me feel clumsy."

The warrior smiled and kissed her forehead. "Don't doubt yourself, Kiya. It isn't a competition. It wasn't me who decided to go back and face the Sith. You did very well, Lady Knight."

"I agree," said Ben. "But, who is this man, Kiya? Is he your brother?"

The blue-eyed beauty smiled and answered, "Yes, Obi-Wan. This is my older brother, Master Jinn. Jinn, this is Obi-Wan. Our father's counterpart in this universe and as you saw he's also got a Lady Thrice of his own. Isn't it romantic? Perhaps our counterparts will be born here as well."

Stunned, Ben said, "What do you mean by a Thrice of my own? Are you saying your father is also with another Thrice?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan. Lady Thrice is my mother. I didn't say anything when you two first met because I didn't want to spoil your relationship. But, I'm glad it worked out and see, didn't I tell you that marriage would solve all your problems in the end?"

In response, Ben was stumped. It was hard for him to admit, but Kiya had been right all along. The idea of matrimony now seemed like a perfectly wonderful idea since he had found Thrice. It was true what the lady-knight had said. He needed Thrice like he had never needed anyone before. She had literally saved him from age and despair like a benevolent goddess of fire and love.

Shyly, he flushed and said, "Yes, Miss Kiya. You were correct. Though, it would appear I am not the only one in a relationship."

"I—I don't know what you mean."

Smuggly, Ben replied, "Oh? But I could have sworn I saw you holding Scorn's hand while on the _Falcon_."

"And," said Jinn—"You seemed quite protective of him on the Death Star, darling. I think somebody has a crush."

Fuming, Kiya stood up and said, "I don't have to take you two ninnies making fun of me like this. I'm going to find some place alone and away from your teasing."

The lady-knight then left the room swiftly while Scorn rose to follow her like a shadow, but before he made it to the threshold he was grabbed by Jinn. The warrior gave him a serious look and said, "Scorn, I want your word that you won't do anything to harm Kiya or I promise you that I will hunt you down like a Sith dog through the darkness reaches of space and maim you beyond repair. Are we clear?"

In answer, Scorn nodded his head and was a bit thrown off by Jinn's unexpected threat, but then he smiled and said, "Sure, but I thought Jedi were supposed to be peaceful?"

"Oh, I'm very peaceful, but I'm also a warrior on my mother's side and they believe in revenge. Though, its just something I thought you should keep in mind."

Scorn frowned at Jinn and pulled his arm free and slammed the door behind him as he left. Yet, when Ben and he were alone, he saw the Knight break down and laugh.

Giggling, Ben said, "Force! You are quite a lair, Jinn."

"Who said I lied?"

"But—but, you'd never—"

"If I must, I would."

Shocked, Ben was about to protest, but then changed his mind. He could understand were he was coming from. If Kiya were his sister he concluded he would probably behave the same way. And yet, he heard Jinn laugh anyway and say, "If I were Scorn I wouldn't fear me so much as I fear Kiya. She way more talented in manipulation the Force than I am. She could torture him like a Sith if she wanted."

In response, Ben was deeply disturbed. He had no idea his parallel children could be so merciless. Mentally, he decided it must be on their mother's side and shrugged. He then asked, "What do you think happened to Luke and Vader? Do you think they were able to escape?"

Jinn grinned mysteriously at the Knight and said, "You must have faith, Obi-Wan."

-0-0-0-

Still upset, Kiya needed to deal with her emotions and that meant doing something physical, which left her with either sparring or dancing. However, the first thing she had to do was find a gym which she located from one the of Rebel crewmembers. After she learned where it was she stalked down the halls briskly and completely ignored Scorn as he trailed a few steps behind her.

"Kiya! Wait!"

Without stopping her march she said, "I have to do something right now, Scorn or I'll start channeling the Force against my will, so if you don't mind I can't wait."

"Fine, then where are you going?"

"To the gym. I thought I'd dance a while."

Scorn was confused. "Why do you need to dance, Kiya?"

The lady-knight finally made it to the gym and opened the door and saw that it was empty and she inwardly cheered. "I have a habit of channeling negative energy when I'm upset. Usually, I would mediate, but it helps the most if I do some sort of exercise to focus my mind. And since I rather not spar, I have to go with dancing."

"But, I could spar with you if you want, Kiya?"

"Fine, but the only rule is don't use the Force. Now, draw your sword!"

Kiya then turned around and swiftly moved to cut Scorn across his chest with her lightsaber, but the young Sith moved away in the nick of time and ignited his blade to block her next attack. Though, oddly she stepped in close and grabbed him by the throat with her bare hand, but Scorn held her wrist tightly in his grip and meant to yank her away, yet he stopped and paused. He gazed into her gray-blue eyes and felt his heart begin to race.

"That would have been a killing blow, Scorn. I can use the Force to burn with my touch. We can start over and try again."

Scorn smiled and deactivated his saber and said, "But, I like how we are now, Angel. Why fight it? Why do you always deny it?"

In response, Kiya blushed said, "I—I never had anyone love me like you do, Scorn. I don't know if what I feel for you is love. It's not that I'm denying my feelings—it's just I'm not sure what I'm feeling. It's all so new and scary. I don't think I know what I'm doing."

Scorn held Kiya close and leaned his forehead against hers and replied, "I promise I'll never hurt you, Kiya. And I've never loved anyone like this before either. So please, don't be afraid."

Yet, hesitantly Kiya spoke. "But—my feelings—"

"Your feelings are beautiful. I love how deeply you feel. The first time you showed them to me, I thought I'd melt or implode. I didn't know you could share you feelings through the Force like that. It was incredible. Gods, you're incredible."

Scorn leaned forward and captured Kiya in a passionate kiss that caused her to drop her lightsaber onto the floor and roll away. She then threw caution to the wind and ran her fingers into his golden-brown hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. Meanwhile, Scorn pulled her close and moved to trail kisses down her pulse point and shoulder, but unexpectedly she giggled as he nipped at her ticklish spot and she pulled away with a smile.

"Oh, no! Stop! I can't help laughing if you do that."

Wickedly, Scorn grinned and said, "Well, I like it when you laugh, Angel."

The Dark Knight then moved in close again and nuzzled into her neck and shoulder till she giggled again playfully, but she finally stepped back from him and made a dash towards the door. Scorn was worried she was frightened, but she gave him an alluring smile and curled her finger for him to chase her as she bolted out into the corridor.

For a minute, Scorn was stupefied, but then he yelled, "Hey! You can't escape me, Kiya!"

And suddenly the chase was on.

-0-0-0-

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Far From Home

Chapter 11

**Location: Rebel ship, observation deck**

Leia sat in front of the window staring out into the stars and felt her heart overflow with worry. She wondered if Luke was alright and if Vader had made it out alive. Though, she wasn't sure if she wanted Vader alive or dead. It was long ago that she learned from Obi-Wan that Darth Vader was actually her biological father, Anakin Skywalker. Did she want her father in her life? Could she forgive him all the terrible things he did in the name of the Empire? Could she forgive him all the crimes he had committed against democracy and freedom?

Leia wasn't sure she was able to forgive and forget. She wasn't as open minded or accepting as Luke. Luke didn't have to learn about missing friends taken down by Vader or more oppression done to some innocent peoples of the Core like she did. She had been fighting against injustice all her life. She wasn't spared knowing about the evils of the outside world like her brother. And in some ways she envied his isolation. It was nice to think about a world ignorant of the Empire—well mostly ignorant.

It wasn't like Luke grew up in a bubble. It just seemed like it.

Gods, she hoped Luke was ok. She didn't know what she'd do if he weren't ok. Though, Leia did feel better having Captain Greenfire by her side. The personal bodyguard was so motherly when she wanted to be and unlike Bail she didn't probe or pry. She just sat next to her and rubbed her back soothingly and listened.

Yet, suddenly a bust of noise came towards them from the hall. They heard a shriek and a wail from what sounded like somebody being attacked.

"Oh, no! Please! Please! Stop it! No, no, no—put me down! Ahhhh!"

Leia and Thrice both got up from their seats and ran to investigate and saw Kiya being carried by Scorn from behind from around her waist. The lady-knight had a bright smile on her face and was now squealing between giggles. However, once Leia saw them she was furious.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Luke maybe dead and you two are playing like a bunch of children! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Leia then began to sniffle and she covered her mouth with her hand to prevent a whimper and took off down the hallway. Meanwhile, Thrice shook her head and gave Kiya and Scorn a glare.

"I don't really mind your fun and games, but try and keep it down. Many people have lost their lives in the battle and Leia is worried. Why don't you two get something to eat and clean up? It's been a long day."

Kiya nodded and said, "Yes, Captain. Come on, Scorn. I think I left my lightsaber at the gym."

Though, in reply, the young Sith didn't say a word, but silently took Kiya's lead and tilted his head at Thrice as they retreated. And as they left, Thrice sighed and made her way to see Ben. The red-eyed beauty missed her Knight and wondered how he was feeling. It must be hard for him to have Luke and Vader missing as well. It was bad enough to have one apprentice gone, but two was just overkill. A lot had happened to her Ben in such a short time, that she knew he'd probably wanted to talk about it with her and frankly, Thrice wanted to talk with him too.

-0-0-0-

When Thrice opened the cabin door to see Ben she noticed he was alone and staring into space in thought. She knew he was pondering since he was rubbing his chin and had his left arm tucked under his elbow. It was classic thinking man for Obi-Wan that she had to smile and slowly she embraced him from behind.

"Thinking deeply, Sir Knight?"

Ben turned about and held her tight. "No more than usual, Milady. Though, I am concerned about Luke. I hope the boy makes it or our victory over the Empire will feel like an empty win. I had high hopes that Luke would one day restore the Jedi Order and carry on the Jedi way of life."

Thrice pulled back a bit and gazed at him with her ruby-eyes. "You must have faith, Ben."

The Knight smiled and caressed her cheek. "That's exactly what Jinn said, but I'm sure he learnt that phrase from his mother since she's your counterpart, Milady."

Thrice narrowed her brow. "What? Really? Kiya and Jinn are our children? In another life? Well—that's—kind of interesting. I never thought of myself as a parent."

Ben laughed and replied, "Nor I, my dear, but stranger things have happened."

The Knight then moved them both to sit down on the cabin bed and the two made themselves conformable in each other's arms. While reclined, Thrice rested her head on Ben's shoulder while he tenderly stroked her arm. And quietly the pair lay together in restful silence until Ben asked, "Thrice, do you want to have a family?"

For a moment she didn't answer, but seriously considered the question. She wasn't really sure what she wanted. All she knew was that she wanted to be with Ben. Things like family and love never entered her mind before she met him, yet her silence made him nervous. He started to think that maybe he'd said the wrong thing. He pulled himself away from her and gazed into her ruby-eyes and searched for any hint of worry, but instead he saw that she was smiling.

She said, "I wouldn't mind having a family. Just as long as I'm with you."

Blushing, Ben replied, "Well—I feel the same way. Though, I think the first thing we ought to do is get married and then we can consider the possibility of children. Things typically work in that order."

In response, Thrice laughed and said, "Oh, Ben! That's a terrible proposal."

Startled, he exclaimed, "What! No, I didn't mean—oh, Force! I'm sorry Thrice, you're right that was pretty bad. Though, to my defense, I wasn't planning on proposing."

Thrice grinned and leaned forward to give her Knight a kiss and then took his hand in hers and channeled through the Force her feelings of love and happiness. Ben felt an electric current course through his hand and travel throughout his entire body. He closed his eyes and noted that the sensation wasn't unlike the feeling he got when he felt Kiya channeling the Force, though this time there was a richness of emotion that went far beyond that. This time, he felt and knew all her joys and passions like they were his own. It was like they were one spirit and in the back of his mind he heard the sound of their two hearts beating in sync until suddenly he heard Thrice singing the song of the Living Force deep within him. And through the song, he felt the flow of the Force pulsate all around him in a way he had not experienced since the days before the Empire. It was like he'd been consumed by fire, but unlike Kiya's wild sparks of energy, Thrice smoldered with blazes of pure bliss.

However, like a dream, the sensation ended and Ben returned to himself with a slow groan. He saw that they had shifted and they were no longer lying side by side, but now Thrice was on top of him and he was holding her to his chest. She felt wonderfully soft and feminine while she lounged peacefully in his arms and she smelled so divine. In response, he nuzzled her hair and he began to rub her back and shoulders. He loved her form with his touch till he heard her moan wantonly under his massage that he had to fight not to ravage her on the stop.

"Thrice, you temptress. I don't think I can ever get enough of you."

"Then, promise to be mine and I will be yours. I'll promise to be yours forever."

In answer, the Knight laughed and said; "Now that's what I call a proposal."

"Ben!" shouted the lady-captain annoyed. She couldn't believe he'd dismiss her vow so easily. Didn't he know that she suspected that he didn't want something as permanent as marriage? She knew that Jedi weren't allowed attachments, that ceremonies weren't necessary in order to be happy. She thought a promise was something he'd grant her. Something he'd grant himself.

Yet, in a flash, Obi-Wan leapt off the bed and kneeled down on one knee. He held Thrice's hand while he gazed up into her fiery red eyes and said, "Lady Thrice, I can't offer you anything in this world except myself, but please grant me the honor of your hand in marriage. I promise to be yours forever."

Amazed, she simply stared at the Knight paralyzed. She was so certain he'd back out of his slip stating he wanted marriage and children that she thought he'd never consider it, but to hear the words—to have the promise—Thrice thought she was dreaming.

"Oh, Ben, do you really mean it? Do you really want this?"

"Yes, my love. You've saved me. You said you wanted to keep me. Now, I'm asking you to have me for always."

Overjoyed, Thrice replied, "Yes, Ben. I accept. For now, you are my heart. You are my happiness."

She then leaned forward and the two embraced, but unannounced the door opened and in walked Leia. The Rebel Princess looked at the pair bewildered and shyly took a step back.

"Oh, I'm sorry Green. I didn't know you were in here."

The lady-captain rose from her seat with a brilliant smile and walked up to Leia and hugged her tight and squealed. Leia had never seen her behave like this in her life. Shocked, the Princess pulled back and said, "Well, what was that all about?"

Happily, she answered, "Oh Leia, Ben and I are engaged. It's wonderful! I never thought such a thing could happen."

"What's this about an engagement?" asked Bail from behind Leia. "I thought this was Obi-Wan's room?"

"Lord Bail!" shouted Thrice. The lady-captain then approached her employer and bowed. "Sir, are you well?"

The Senator sighed at the Captain's formality and gently lifted her head by the chin and gave her a smile. He shook his head and replied, "Greenfire, at ease. And tell me if I heard right about you being engaged. Is it true? I never thought I'd see the day my cunning warrior fall for some guy. He must be pretty amazing to tame you."

In reply, Thrice smiled wickedly and said, "Bail, you know me. I can never be tamed. But what you heard is true. I am engaged. I'm engaged to Obi-Wan."

Wide-eyed, Bail shouted, "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi Master? But, he's too old for you, Green."

Then, from across the room Ben coughed and stood next to Thrice and bowed. "Age is hardly an issue now, my friend."

"Obi-Wan!" cried Bail. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had no idea why, but Obi-Wan looked just as he did 30 years ago. It was like he hadn't aged a day since the fall of the Republic. Bail didn't understand. He couldn't figure out what had happened, but no matter the reason he was still glad to see him and he stepped forward and the two men embraced. He patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder and smiled.

"Gods, Obi-Wan! It's so good to see you. And congratulations, Captain Greenfire is by far the most skilled and beautiful woman I have ever met besides my wife and Leia. And don't let her rough and tough ways fool you, she's as gentle as a lamb when it matters most."

Ben smiled and gave Thrice a look and said, "Yes, Bail, I do believe Milady can be quiet tender when she wants to be. But, tell me what brings you here? I thought you'd be on Coruscant."

"No, I had to come when I heard about your attack on the Death Star. And I came here to see you once I heard you and your group came on board, but I didn't come just for a social call. I got word from our scout-ships that a homing beacon was found after the Death Star exploded and was heading near Endor. We think that it maybe Luke. I spoke with Master Jinn and he said the signal was from his ship."

Leia said, "We plan on taking the _Falcon_ to Endor and finding Luke ourselves. Several Rebel-fighters have volunteered to help, but the rest are heading back to the Core to take down the Emperor's loyalists."

Thrice nodded. "I understand. Do you want me to accompany you, Bail or should I stay with Leia?"

"No, stay with Leia, Captain. I don't expect much of a challenge with these loyalists. And I would feel less worried about her if you were there to protect her. I'm not that familiar with Endor, so I don't know what kind of problems you'll face. She'll need your expertise."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Yet, Bail couldn't help but smile at the Captain's formal behavior and said, "And someone has to watch out for Obi-Wan. With him there is always bound to be trouble."

-0-0-0-

**Location: The **_**Falcon**_

Grumbling, Han glared at Jinn as he stood stoically next to him in the cockpit. The guy was practically breathing down his neck that Han was sure he'll began to loose it if he didn't back off. And the bizarre story of his being Obi-Wan's son from another dimension was a hard idea to swallow. It was bad enough there was little-miss-lightsaber tagging along, but Mr. Pushy was just too much. There was something really shifty about him. There was a bit of a con man in him. Han could tell just by looking at him. He'd been around thieves and robbers all his life. Yeah, Jinn Kenobi was no white knight. He looked the part, but he wasn't up front like his sister.

And another thing, what the hell happened to the old man? Jeez, he leaves them on Tatooine and the next thing he knows he's young and spry. Since when did they discover the fountain of youth? Though, after talking to Leia he discovered that it was all done with advanced cloning by Captain Greenfire. He had to admit, the lady sure knew her stuff, he had to give her that. And the old man did seem happy. Old Ben was practically glowing when he last saw him. Though, when he asked him what caused him to be so cheery he didn't make any sense.

"_Let's just say that this knight as finally found his lady." _

Han sighed. He sometimes wished people would just say things straight. Like, I don't know, I finally got me a girl? Was that so hard to say?

"I hate flying," said Jinn randomly.

Han frowned. "Well, then why the heck are you up here for?"

"I'd rather not see my parents' counterparts act all flirty. I don't have such romantic notions of true love like Kiya does. And I don't want to be Kiya's chaperon. It will simply upset me."

"Oh, you mean that Scorn kid? The ex-Sith. Don't you have a problem with your sister seeing a guy who used to be a Sith? Isn't that against the rules of being a Jedi or something?"

Jinn sighed and replied, "No. I trust Kiya. She vouched for him and swore it. It isn't something she'd do lightly and besides if he did any kind of funny business to her she'd probably think of something more terrible than anything I could dream up to punish him. And there aren't any rules about Jedi and Sith not being allowed to date. I don't believe in judging people by groups. It's very narrow-minded and I've already said my piece."

Han laughed. "Yeah, the kid sure knows how to pick them, but at least me and Chewy aren't the only ones on board who ain't got a sweetheart. I was beginning to think my ship turned into a regular love boat."

Jinn smiled at the space-pirate and said, "True, Captain, but I've still got time to find my heart. I'm part Varaian and they live for a long time. And besides, I thought you had a thing for Leia."

"Leia? No, she's sweet on Luke. And the kid can have her. She's nothing, but trouble and she's always bossing me around."

The warrior grinned knowingly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh? Well, I guess you haven't heard. Luke and Leia are siblings."

Shocked, Han spun around in his chair and shouted, "Sibling!"

Jinn broke down laughing at the Captain's reaction and patted his shoulder. "Force! You really do own a love boat now, Captain."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Endor **

When Luke woke up he was seating on the pilot's seat of a ship. Groggily, he sat up straight and saw an astro-droid was parked right next to him and poking him on the arm.

"Hey! Cut that out. I'm awoke already."

The little droid then whirled its head and replied, "Sir, you and your friend are intruding on this vessel. Please, state your name and purpose."

Luke stared at the droid a bit surprised. He never heard of a droid speaking humanoid languages before. He guessed he was pretty advanced or his owner had a poor ear for binary codes. Yet, suddenly Luke remember. His friend—his father—Vader. Vader was hurt. He needed help quick. Luke shot up from his seat and headed towards the door into the cabins, but found that the door was locked.

He turned around and shouted, "Hey buddy, open this door, now. My father's hurt. He has to get help now."

The droid wheeled closer to him and said, "Caution, you are trespassing. And please do not fear, Sir. Your friend is being treated in the medical room."

"Then, I want to see him. Open the door. Why won't you listen?"

"Negative, Sir. I only obey Master Jinn Kenobi."

Bewildered, Luke paused and echoed, "Jinn Kenobi? Wait, then he must be Kiya's brother. That man who tried to fight the Emperor. Force, he looks so much like Ben."

The young Jedi then approached the droid and said, "Listen up, my names Luke Skywalker and I'm not trespassing. I'm Jinn's friend and I need you to open the door so I can see my father."

For a moment, the little machine didn't speak, but only stared. Though, finally he answered, "Proceed, Mr. Skywalker."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**Jedi Angel001 **- Hi. Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, Kiya is warming up to Scorn and they did have a cute moment together. I think that Scorn would like Kiya's fun side since he's life was so rough as a Sith that a change of pace would lighten him up. Plus, I didn't count on writing so much in between before the gang got it together to find Luke. It kind of just happened. Though, Luke and Vader are now on Endor and I guess I'll make something happen there. I've got to think about it.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Far From Home

Chapter 12

It didn't take long for Luke to find his way into the medical room and he saw Vader lying on a bed. He saw that a med-droid was working on him and an array of strange machines were hooked up to him and keeping him alive. Luke wasn't sure how well his father's condition was since he saw he'd been stabbed in the chest, but when he came near he was stunned to see that his helmet had been removed and several pieces of his armor too.

Luke saw that his father was pale-white and bald with an aged face and fragile looking skin. His eyes were closed and he saw that the med-droid was injecting a strange liquid into Vader's arm.

Luke gave the droid a nod and said, "How's he doing?"

The machine reported, "Condition stable. Recommend advance tissue regeneration at the Clan Medical Center on Naboo."

The young Jedi frowned. "I've near heard of a medical center like that before. It must be back where Kiya is originally from."

Though, suddenly Luke heard his father groan and slowly he opened his blue eyes and looked around the medical room bewildered. "Where am I? What has happened? My helmet?"

Luke placed his hand on Vader's shoulder and eased him back down and said, "Just relax, father. You're safe now. You're on Jinn Kenobi's ship and his med-droid treated you."

"It has been so long since I removed that helmet. Not since I was a Jedi did I last see the world through my own eyes. And my breathing—how did you repair my lungs?"

"I'm not sure, but Jinn's ship seems pretty advance. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling—well. Like the air is finally clear. Where are we?"

Luke frowned and bit his lip. "Jeez, I don't know. I should have asked that astro-droid before I came in here, but the little guy was being so stubborn. I can go ask him."

Yet, before he could even move, Vader caught him by the arm and stilled him. "No, wait. It's not important right now. I can tell we're not in space. We probably landed somewhere. Luke, help me to stand."

"But, are you sure that's a good idea? You've just been seriously injured."

Vader grunted as he hauled himself to sit up while Luke reluctantly helped him to keep his balance. The Sith stared at his son and said, "I do not wish to sleep in the medical room. I want to sleep on a bed."

-0-0-0-

**Location: The **_**Falcon**_

Once again, Thrice and Ben had fallen into the role of mom and dad on the ship. Han woke up to see the pair up early and preparing breakfast together side by side for the rest of the crew. The food smelled great and it was nice not worrying about meals since the lady-captain was such a fantastic cook and Han had to admit they did make a cute couple. It was weird that they didn't know each other for no more than a month and already they were so comfortable with each other. It was like they'd been married for years instead of just engaged, though he concluded that it probably had something to do with them being actually two old people to begin with.

They were both from a different time, with a different set of rules that they just seemed to get each other without a thought. It was kind of nice seeing them act all proper and courtly. Yet, Han suddenly felt uncomfortable when he saw Ben unexpectedly grab Thrice by the waist and kissed her slow and deep. The lady-captain responded with a moan.

And it was then and there that the Captain decided he wasn't that hungry after all and he swiftly shut the door to the galley. He didn't want to intrude and he also heard some noises coming from the common room.

He stuck his head inside and saw that Scorn was having a sword fight with Kiya. The pair were both using metal swords and clashing away like a pair of medieval knights. Their attacks seemed intense and he might have jumped in to help Kita, but she was grinning from ear to ear. She quickly kicked Scorn in the chest and sent him to the ground while she bent down and pinned his hands above his head.

With a giggle she said, "Do you yield, Sith?"

Scorn smiled and replied, "Not in your life, Jedi."

At that, Han rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh, brother." It amazed him that such deadly enemies could suddenly go off and play like children. And speaking of brothers—Han wondered where Mr. Pushy had gone. The slippery Jedi was growing on him. The space-pirate then moved down the hall till he saw Jinn was seated next to Leia.

The Princess was still worried sick over Luke and Jinn was tenderly stroking her hand and humming a melody. It looked like they were in an intimate moment and Han started to feel jealous that Jinn was touching her so affectionately.

Yet, when the song ended he said, "There now, your Highness. I hope my humming has helped you. Do you feel less worried?"

"Yes, I do, Master Jinn. Thank you."

"It's no trouble at all, Princess. I always try to help when help is needed."

Leia smiled. "You know, you sound so much like Obi-Wan. But, your eyes—they're so golden and sparkling, almost like diamonds. Oh, I'm sorry. I must sound silly."

"No, not at all. I appreciate the compliment. Any kind word from a lady is worth a treasure beyond gold."

The Princess laughed. "Oh, stop. You flatter me, Master Jinn. My good opinion isn't worth all that."

Jinn shook his head and clucked his tongue and said, "No, no, no Princess. Do not underestimate the power of words. You can make or break a man with a word. And I must warn you that I am a notorious flirt. I take great pleasure in gaining the good word of a lady."

"Really? Just my word?"

"A kind word—the right words can guide you through the blackest of hells, Princess. So, yes, words are good enough. Especially words from the right person."

"Am I the right person, Jinn?"

Smiling, the warrior replied, "It's still too early to tell, Princess. But, there are plenty of men from your world to choose from before you decided to move on to other realities."

Leia sighed, "That's true, Master Jinn, but most men aren't exactly princes."

"Oh? Is that what you want? A prince?"

"No, it's just—well, I guess I want to meet somebody who acts honorably like a prince. Someone who's kind and sticks up for his friends. They don't necessarily have to be from nobility. Being royalty doesn't make you better or happy. It's just that I envy Captain Greenfire. She's so strong and capable while at the same time she's so kind and loyal. She's such a complete person and now that she's in love it's like she's suddenly alive in a way I never even imagined."

"Yes, I see what you mean, but there is a prince out there for you, Miss Leia. Someone who fits you. You must have faith."

-0-0-0-

"It has been too long since I felt the sun on my face," said Vader as he stood outside the ship and gazed out onto the forests of Endor. It was amazing what one took for granted until suddenly it is gone. Simply pleasures like sunlight and breathing easily had become a luxury he felt he should absorb.

Though, quietly he felt the presence of his son and the astro-droid appear beside him. The droid, R9 was very bold and came next to him and spoke.

"Vader, you and Luke should not go explore in case of danger and wait for Master Jinn to arrive with the others. I've detected several life forms last night near our location."

"Are they a danger?"

"Negative, Sir. Information is incomplete and ship's scanners were damaged."

"Then, how do you know your Master will return?"

"I activated my homing beacon."

"What planet is this?"

"Endor, Sir."

Startled, Vader parroted, "Endor? Then, we must be near the shield generator. Curious, I wonder who is in charge now that the Emperor is no more?"

However, he paused and felt something in the Force and he drew out his lightsaber while Luke saw this and automatically did the same. The young Jedi was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly they found themselves surrounded by stormtroopers.

The Sith frowned when he saw them and said, "I am Lord Vader. What are you men doing here?"

A trooper stepped froward and replied, "Commander, we are here on patrol after we detected an unknown vessel. We didn't know it was you, sir, but we were order by Head Quarters to bring you to Central Command on Death Star 2."

Vader shut off his lightsaber and turned to ponder this new information. It never occurred to him what he should do now that the Emperor was dead. Should he take over his role and be the new Lord Sith and Emperor? Should he rule the galaxy like he intended? He could ask Luke to join him by his side and make him his new apprentice. They could rule together like he dreamed. Though, knowing the boy, he knew he would likely refuse. He had too much influence by Obi-Wan. He wouldn't want to become a Sith. It was just too bad that Scorn was not here. The indifferent child would likely go with anything his Master suggested, but now that plan was gone as well. And could he really return to the ways of the Sith? Could he betray Luke's trust?

"Come, Luke. We are going to Central Command."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Far From Home

Chapter 13

At Endor the group of travelers discovered Jinn's ship was in pretty good condition, but there was no one insight. The place was completely empty, but luckily Jinn's astro-droid, R9 was left behind and explained that Vader and Luke had gone with a team of stormtroopers back to Central Command on the Death Star 2.

"Jinn," said Kiya. "What do you think Vader will do?"

The warrior rubbed his chin in thought and hadn't noticed that Ben was doing the exact same thing. Jinn sat next to the Jedi Master and saw this and consciously removed his hand before speaking.

"Kiya, I have no idea. I don't know Vader. I think Obi-Wan or Scorn would have a better clue than I. Do you two think Vader will succeed the Emperor and take his place? Or will he stay true to his betrayal of the Dark Side and help us dissolve them?"

Scorn shook his head and answered, "I'm not sure. Lord Vader had always wanted to someday defeat the Emperor and rule the galaxy. He wanted me to rule by his side, but I have no taste for governing or law. At heart I don't think Vader has it in him either. He's too short tempered to be a king. And Luke doesn't strike me as the kind of Jedi to take power."

Ben nodded. "Yes, Scorn is right. Luke would not betray the ways of the Jedi. Vader will not be able to persuade him to turn. Though, honestly I don't know what Vader will do."

"Then I will speak to him. Perhaps he will listen to me," said Scorn.

Han said, "And what are the rest of us suppose to do? Just sit on our hands and wait?"

Kiya replied, "No. You and the others should take control of that shield generator. We can't afford to be naive about the Empire. They maybe a snake without a head, but they are still a dangerous foe. It shouldn't be a problem now that you have a younger Ben, Thrice and Jinn here to help the Princess."

Han shook his head. "And besides being counted as chop liver, but do you plan to do sister?"

"I plan on going to the Death Star with Scorn."

Jinn frowned and grabbed Kiya by the arm. "No, Kiya. I came here to get you home safe and sound. Not to help you aid a rebellion. This is not our fight."

Angered, Kiya broke free from her brother's hold and shouted, "Shame upon you, Jinn! I know you don't believe those words. We are Jedi and it is our duty to help those in need."

In response, the warrior fumed. "No, Kiya. Don't feed me lies. I know why you're doing this. You're doing this because of Scorn. That Sith is your real reason for staying. Don't confuse duty with matters of the heart."

Kiya turned away from Jinn and closed her blue-gray eyes. "So, what if that is the reason? You also do things out side of your missions all the time because of your heart, Jinn. It's one of the best things I love about you. Now please, don't ask me to choose between you and my heart."

Solemnly, Jinn shook his head in defeat. "I only want what's best for you, little one. But, you're right. I can't make your decision for you. You're no longer a Padawan and I do trust your judgment. Your feelings of the Force have always been better than my own, but I have always been better at premonition and I must warn you that I have a bad feeling about this mission."

Ben then stepped towards Jinn and asked, "What do you mean by premonition? You mean like a vision?"

Jinn replied, "Yes, like my father, I am very good at sensing the Unifying Force. I have a habit of always thinking about the future while Kiya is good at sensing the Living Force because she is more like our mother and can channel the Force at will. As a result, she can judge a person's character very quickly."

The Knight frowned. "But, shouldn't you be more mindful of the present? The future isn't concrete."

Jinn smiled and replied, "No, but I have learned to trust my feelings. And the power of premonition is highly prized at the Clan. None of my mother's people can sense the future. My mother always trusts my father's feelings."

Kiya rushed to her brother and grabbed him by his robes. "And I trust your feelings too, Jinn. Won't you help me? It will be like our old training missions together, Kenobi and Kenobi. The two biggest brats in the entire Order."

The warrior gave his sister a smile and said, "Yes, the heir and heiress of the Clan. I remember Kiya. And yes, I'll help you. I will do as you say. It will be your mission, Lady Knight."

Kiya beamed and gave him a hug. "Oh, thank you, Jinn."

-0-0-0-

After sometime, Kiya told Leia that she, Han, Chewy, Ben and Thrice should contact the Rebels and take down the shield generator on Endor so that the Death Star 2 would be unprotected from attack. Meanwhile, she, Jinn and Scorn will take their brother's ship to the Death Star itself and confront Vader. They will try and persuade him to stay on the path of Light and help them deactivate the Death Star and end the war. And thus, the group split up and went their separate ways.

Though, on Jinn's ship, the _Nomad_ found it's way safely into the enemy's enormous battle-station. They didn't have problems getting in, but Jinn worried on how they would manage getting out. He still couldn't shake his feelings of unease and he hoped with all his heart that nothing went wrong.

Yet, he's thoughts were interrupted as Scorn spoke to him. "Thank you for trusting Kiya and giving me a chance. She trusts you. She admires you. I admit I envy how much she looks up to you, Jinn."

"Let me be clear, Scorn. I don't know you, but I know Kiya. And if you think I'm hard to win over than you have no idea what you're in for once you meet my father. He has an opinion about Siths that isn't as flexible as mine."

"Flexible? Isn't Kiya's father Obi-Wan? He seems like a trusting person to me."

Jinn smiled slyly, "Yes, but not this Obi-Wan. Our father is a bit more crafty than this Obi-Wan. And he sees Kiya as his little girl. He will not give her up to a suitor so easily."

Scorn frowned. "If your trying to scare me, Jinn then you're going to have to do better than that. And I take my relationship with Kiya very seriously. I don't care what stands in my way, but I won't give up on her. And if you find my sense of _attachment_ are too intense for a poor Jedi like you to take than you're just going to have to get use to it."

Jinn laughed. "Oh, I have no problem with your feelings of attachment. You forget, Scorn, that I am not a traditional Jedi. I happen to think attachments are good. In fact, I long for the day that I would grow such an attachment, but love cannot grow without trust. You must learn to trust Kiya. You must have faith in her and her abilities or she will grow to resent you."

"Is that why you're helping me? Because you think if I smother her and she'll resent me like she might you? I'd hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not as stupid like everyone thinks I am. I love Kiya, but I also happen to care about my Master too. I won't betray her trust."

Jinn then turned and steeled Scorn with his eerie amber eyes that seemed to pierce his soul and said, "Good, because I will be counting on you as well."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Death Star 2, Central Command**

"Lord Vader," said the Commander. "What's happened to the Death Star? We've lost communications."

Vader strode into the conference room with a newfound ease since his operation with the strange-Jedi's med-droid. He felt so much better. And his appearance without his helmet seemed to shock the war-commanders into silence.

He smiled confidently and announced, "The Death Star is no more. It was destroyed by the Rebels along with the Emperor. I will now take command and become the new Emperor."

Stunned, the war-commanders all rose from their chairs in disbelief. "You? Why should you become the new Emperor? Why not one of us?"

"Because, my dear Commander, I was the late Emperor's apprentice and therefore I should be the new Master. And if there are any objections I will be more than happy to address them—_personally_. Do I make myself clear?"

The group of war leaders all gave each other a glance. They knew full well that Vader could kill them easily with his Force-powers or with his lightsaber. They didn't want to die, so they all kept their objections to themselves. The Commander then gave Vader a nod and the Sith Lord smiled.

"Good. Very good. Now, the first order of business I'd like to address is—"

"Not so fast, Lord Vader," said a voice from the doorway.

Vader frowned and turned to look at who had interrupted him and was shocked beyond measure at what he saw. He looked and saw that it was the Emperor standing at the threshold with a witched smile plastered on his shriveled face.

"Master! How can you still be alive? I thought you were dead."

Sidious laughed and paced quietly into the room. "No, my apprentice. I am not dead. Though, it's no thanks to you that I was injured, but I survived my brush with death. Yet, I am not surprised to hear you name yourself the new Emperor. I always knew you'd wouldn't return to the path of the Light."

Luke then stepped froward and said, "No, that's not true. My father wants to change the Empire, not continue to spread evil in it like you, Sidious."

The young Jedi swiftly lunged at the Emperor and activated his lightsaber to cut him down, but Sidious was faster and he used his Force-lightening to blast Luke back and he collided into a wall.

"Luke!" shouted Vader.

The evil-apprentice then turned on his own saber and tried to duel his Master into submission, but he too was knocked aside with the Emperor's mighty powers. Sidious chuckled and said, "You alone are no match for me, Lord Vader. And you and your son will both suffer for betraying me."

-0-0-0-

When the three entered the battle-station they were surprised to see that no one had tried to question Scorn or stop him. Tentatively he looked around and said, "I guess they hadn't learned about what happened on the Death Star. Come, if we take the main elevators we can enter Central Command. Once we make it to the Command Center we can dispose of the war-commanders and seize the Death Star 2."

"Agreed," said Kiya. "But, I'm also sensing a bad omen about this mission. Jinn, I think we ought to split up just in case."

The warrior nodded. "Right, I will go alone while you two head to the Command Center."

Scorn said, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look for Vader and Luke. They ought to be here somewhere."

"But, I want to find my Master to convince him to stay on the path of Light. It should be you who will handle the Command Center. Vader won't listen to a near carbon copy of Obi-Wan. He'd probably try and slay you."

Jinn sighed. "Right, you do have a point. Come along, Kiya."

Mentally, the lady-knight would have rather gone with Scorn and face Vader, but she promised her brother they would be a team and it was more important to the mission to disable the Death Star then confront a friend's personal agenda. And besides, her feelings were telling her that trouble was just around the concern. Though, she had to trust Scorn. She had to believe in him. He didn't need her to watch over him.

Kiya approached the young Sith and held his head in place as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She then looked into his handsome dark eyes and said, "Be safe, my Dark Knight. Promise me you'll return."

Scorn smiled and without hesitation and complied, "I promise, Angel."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**Jedi Angel001 **- thanks again for a supportive review. I know it is kind of funny that Han is running a love boat, but I thought a little fluff would fit in just right in that chapter. And yes, Vader does have to choose good or evil all over again, but I thought what Luke revealed did add a twist along with the Emperor not being really dead. Yeah, blowing up in your own Death Star isn't as cool as a sword fight.

**pk4jc **- thanks for the review. I'm always happy to hear that people are reading my stuff. If you can, don't be afraid to write me some more.

As always, please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Far From Home

Chapter 14

**Location: Death Star 2, Command Center**

It did not take long for Jinn and Kiya to make it to the Command Center and they also decided to use camouflage. They knocked out a pair of stormtroopers and used their armor to disguise themselves in order to blend in. The two also used Force mind-tricks to fool anyone that stood in their way. And once they arrived, the siblings quickly and wordlessly took out the war-commanders with ease.

Kiya pulled off her helmet and brushed back her hair. "Well, that was easy. Now, all we have to do is lock down the controls and power down their weapons system."

Jinn nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll leave the computers to you, darling, while I notify our friends on Endor. But, until then a little bit of confusion is in order."

The warrior then took off his helmet and chest plate and began to work the controls on the ship wide communications system. He leaned over the microphone and spoke:

"Attention this is Central Command, all hands are to evacuate the Death Star immediately. I repeat, all hands are to evacuate immediately. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."

Jinn then closed the COMM and gave Kiya a wicked grin. The lady-knight laughed and said, "Oh, you are good, brother dear."

The warrior smiled and replied, "Why thank you, sister dear. Now, let's shed our camouflage and find Lord Vader."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, a bit earlier, Scorn had used his feelings through the Force to locate Vader. He discovered that he was in the throne room and cautiously the young Sith opened the doors to the chamber and entered. He didn't know what to expect however, once he set foot inside he knew he was doomed. He saw that his old Master was magnetically shackled on the wall along side Luke and was being repeated tortured with Force-lightening by Darth Sidious.

Wide-eyed, Scorn shouted without thought, "Master!"

Vader saw his apprentice standing at the door and cried, "Run, Scorn! Run!"

Yet, it was too late. The Emperor saw him and used the Force to seal the door and lock it shut behind him before he could escape. Mirthlessly, the Sith Lord came closer to Scorn and smiled.

"So, the little ingrate has returned. Good, it saves me the trouble of locating you myself. Now all your sons are here, Lord Vader. And how fitting that one should be born a Jedi and the other a Sith. Perhaps, I will overlook your treachery Scorn if you renew your pledge of loyalty to me and the Empire. What do you say, boy? Will you take Vader's place and be my new second in command?"

Scorn replied, "I don't care about ruling the galaxy, Darth Sidious. The world is ugly and cruel. I doubt I would feel any richer for owning it. And at least I knew my old Master cared about me, but you—you'd sooner see me dead if you thought it would save your own skin."

Sidious laughed. "Too true, my young Sith, but when faced with death or second in commanded to the Empire the path seems clear. Join me and take you're rightful place or you will share your former Master's fate."

"No, Scorn! No! Don't do it! Kiya would never want you to join the Emperor," cried Luke.

"Kiya?" questioned Sidious. "Oh, you mean that female-Jedi that has bewitched you. I give you my word, Scorn that if you join me on the path of Darkness than I will not harm her. She will be yours as she should be. Women are very fond of men with power. She will be impressed by your newfound strength. You will win her love. Your Angel will be yours."

"NO!" shouted Vader. "What about my Angel, Sidious! What of your promise?"

The Sith Lord smiled. "You are unworthy of such promises now, Vader. You had your chance."

"I will not be denied!" roared Vader. The pale Sith then used all his might and pulled his right arm free from his shackle and used the Force to free himself from his bonds and ignited his lightsaber to duel.

However, just then an announcement was made over the COMM system: "_Attention this is Central Command, all hands are to evacuate the Death Star immediately. I repeat, all hands are to evacuate immediately. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill_."

Sidious frowned. "What trickery is this?"

"Your last!" growled Vader. The pale Sith then began to clash blades with the Emperor while Scorn sprang into actions and used his own saber to free Luke from his chains as well. Luke was weak from being tortured and Scorn supported the young Jedi by wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Come on, Luke. We have to get out of here."

Luke shook his head. "No. Not without my father."

Annoyed, Scorn said, "Well, you're no good to anyone if you're dead. And I can't fight if I have to look after you."

"Then, go. Leave me here. I'll be alright. Just go and help, father."

Scorn felt torn, but growled and set Luke to the ground and muttered, "I hate Jedi."

-0-0-0-

"Well, that announcement sure cleared the way. But, why do you think Vader is in the throne room, Jinn?" asked Kiya.

Jinn used his lightsaber to deflect a stray beam from a blaster and cut down another lost and lonely trooper and replied, "Well, honesty I just have a hunch and someone was using the power shackles on the north wall."

Kiya made a face and said, "Power shackles? That sounds terrible. We should hurry."

The two siblings raced down the halls and elevators until they made it at last to the throne room and used the Force to knocked the double doors open with a crash. They both sheathed their lightsabers and drew out their metal swords and looked around. The Kenobi siblings knew that the Sith would never expect to duel with Force-swords and they would be at an advantage, but the room seemed empty. There wasn't anyone around, but suddenly Kiya spotted Luke by the wall and ran to his side.

She turned him over onto his back and brushed the hair from his face. "Luke! Force, what happened?"

"Kiya? Oh, Kiya! You have to save my father. He—he's gone to face the Emperor."

Jinn then kneeled down and asked, "Is Vader alone? Where's Scorn?"

"No, I told Scorn to go help Vader fight the Emperor together. Quickly, you have to help him."

The warrior faced his sister and said, "Kiya, heal him as best you can. I will go and find them and lend them a hand."

Jinn then rose up and began to rush towards a hall in the large chamber. He heard Kiya calling after him from behind. "May the Force be with you, Jinn."

Kiya sighed after her brother left, but swiftly went to work channeling the Force and centering her ki. She then closed her blue-gray eyes and pressed her hands over Luke's chest. She then sent wave after wave of healing energy and cell regeneration to occur from within him until the young Jedi gasped and shivered with sensation.

"Ah! Kiya, what are you doing to me?"

"Hush. Be still and listen to the song."

The lady-knight then gentle leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Luke's and softly began to hum. Luke closed his eyes and allowed Kiya to channel the Force in and all around him with such intense concentration that he felt strangely light and disembodied. Her song had somehow penetrated his mind and his thoughts were unexpectedly filled with the melody of the Living Force. Luke suddenly felt warm like he'd been sitting out under the twin Tatooine suns, but gradually the heat faded and he heard the song lightly being to slip away until it was gone. He was suddenly all alone in his own mind and body. It was like waking up from a strange dream.

He opened his blue eyes and saw Kiya was sitting beside him and holding his hand on the floor. Luke looked at her amazed. He had no idea she was so skilled. Yet, slowly she opened her ghostly eyes and let go of his hand as she stood up.

"Come, Luke. We have to help the others. I have a bad feeling that something will go wrong."

-0-0-0-

In a wild crash of swords, Vader and Sidious dueled down a long corridor overlooking into space. Their weapons hummed with crimson crystallized light, but no matter how hard Vader tried he could not subdue his Master. Meanwhile, Scorn tried to intervene and for a moment both he and Vader were unified in their attack against the Emperor. However, Sidious knew how much Vader secretly cared for his apprentice and used his weakness well.

The Sith Lord pulled a portion of the ship off the wall and knocked Scorn off the walkway and had him dangling off the railing for dear life. The Emperor laughed hideously with joy as he watched Vader look on with worry and concern.

"Choose Vader. Your apprentice or your life? Which do you hold more dear?"

Yet, before Vader could even think of a response, a metallic sword ripped through the air and cut Sidious' rights arm till he deactivated his lightsaber in pain. And from down the pathway both Siths turned and saw a lone Jedi.

"Obi-Wan?" questioned Vader.

However, the Jedi shook his head and replied, "No. Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not Obi-Wan. I am Kiya's brother. Master Jinn Kenobi."

"How can Obi-Wan have a son and a daughter? He is too much of a Jedi to betray the Code."

"Kiya and I are not from your universe, Lord Vader. We are from another reality. And now that we've gotten that out of the way, let us duel."

Jinn then summoned his sword back into his hand as he rushed towards the Emperor and attacked him. The two blades clashed and sparked, but the two duelists used their powers of the Force to try and drive the other back, but when they finally broke apart they left a rift between them that shook the walkway to and fro.

Sidious smiled. "You have much Darkness in you, Master Jinn. You are not a true Jedi."

"No, I'm not," he replied before rearing back his head and knocking the Emperor with his forehead. The Sith Lord stumbled back and frowned. He didn't expect such a cheap move from a Jedi Master and he didn't expect him to be able to summon a metal sword. There was much strength in this strange Jedi. He had such strong feelings, yet he maintained such control. There was also a great deal of confidence in him. There was no doubt in this man's mind at all. He was completely focused solely on defeating him. Sidious couldn't remember facing such a strong will opponent before in a long time—but wait—no that wasn't true. That female-Jedi, Kiya was made of the same substance.

She was fire and chaos, but she was also pure and serenity. Sidious hated the girl and her meddling ways. She had severed his foot clean off his leg back on the Death Star and left him for dead while she poisoned Darth Scorn with her womanly ways. Then, with a gleam, Sidious had a plan. Perhaps she was the key to undoing Master Jinn.

"You're sister makes a lovely Sith bride, Jinn Kenobi."

Suddenly, a wave of negative energy churned within the Force and the strange-Jedi's eerie amber-eyes began to glow a blood red. "Do not speak of Lady Kiya, you dog."

"Oh, how fitting that you're sweet sister should fall in love with an enemy. How convenient. How cunning. How foolish you have all been to think that Scorn would agree to be on your side so easily. How does it feel Jedi to know that your own blood had lay with your sworn enemy?"

Jinn roared with rage and began to attack Sidious with deadly force. With both sword and saber in hand the warrior made to drive the Emperor back and slay him in fury. The two foes interlocked their blades and held them tightly in place.

The warrior then spoke to Sidious in a menacing tone, "Do not dare speak against my sister, Sith or I will end you slowly."

The Emperor in reply laughed and swiftly grabbed Jinn by the throat and used his Force-lightening to electrify his prey as he cried out in pain. Jinn dropped his lightsaber and used his free hand to try and pry the Sith Lord's hand away, but it was no use. Sidious smiled at his victim's agony and chuckled wildly into the blackness of space.

"Foolish, Jedi! You let your passions betray you. You are too kind heart for cold murder, Master Jinn. And now, you will die."

Sidious then began to shock Jinn over and over again with his Force-lightening till the warrior grew limp and he toss him to the ground like a dead weight. With a grin, the Emperor raised ignited his lightsaber and prepared to end the Jedi's life. Meanwhile, Vader was able to finally help Scorn up from the edge of the walkway and the two rushed to intervene. Scorn could not allow Kiya's brother to die. He could not let his Angel's trust in him be betrayed.

"No, Sidious! Don't!"

Yet, the Dark Lord ignored the young Sith and aimed to meet his mark at the warrior's heart. However, like a shooting star, a sword came flashing through the pathway and pierce right through the Emperor's stomach with a thud. Sidious wailed with pain and clutched the sword tightly and pulled it free. He felt fortunate that it had not passed deeper through him or he'd bleed out. Though, once the sword landed on the ground he saw that it had immediately risen and flew back to the hands of his keeper and he saw that it belong to Kiya.

She had no expression on her youthful face and her gray-blue eyes shone brightly at him from afar. Sidious suddenly felt a chill crawl down his spine as the Living Force unexpectedly began to swirl around them with a maelstrom of cosmic energy. He had never before felt such raw emotion magnified so tightly before in his life, yet he was not going to take any chances. He would not let this little witch end his Evil Empire.

Sidious then launched a bolt of Force-lightening towards the lady-knight, but she raised her sword and nullified his attack with the power of the Force. Then, wordlessly she ran to him and began to duel him with all her might.

Frustrated, the Dark Lord shouted, "How can this be? You are not stronger than I."

Yet, Kiya remained silent and landed a cut across the Emperor's sickly cheek. Enraged, Sidious growled and made to strike another blow at the mute lady-knight, but Luke rushed up unseen behind her and knocked the Emperor down onto his back. The young Jedi placed his lightsaber at the Sith's throat and held him at bay while he called to Kiya from behind him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I can't channel for that long for a while."

Luke nodded, but didn't take his eyes of the Sith. "I understand, Kiya. I'll take it from here."

The blue-eyed beauty said, "Be careful, Luke. Don't listen to anything that snake has to say. Cut off his tongue if you have to."

Kiya then ran back down the pathway to Jinn and cradled her brother in her arms. She saw that Scorn was there and he came to help her lift her unconscious brother off the ground. Tearfully, the lady-knight hugged the Dark Knight and said, "Oh, Scorn. Please, help me carry Jinn back to the ship. I'm too worn out to heal him with the Force right now."

Scorn placed a kiss on Kiya's forehead and replied, "Anything, Angel. I'm here for you."

However, Vader ignored the touching reunion between his apprentice and the accursed female-Jedi. He couldn't careless about their existence. All that matter now was that his son was standing tall over the Emperor while he cowered in fear and humiliation. Yes, this was the perfect opportunity to end the Dark Master once and for all.

"Kill him, Luke. Kill the Sith Lord and end this nightmare. Then, you and I can rule together. You can then shape the galaxy as you see fit and no one would be strong enough to oppose you."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Cliff hanger…

Bekah - Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like Jinn giving Scorn a heads up on daddy-Obi and his protective streak. Yet, as you have read things have gone down like you suggested with Jinn and Kiya facing Sidious. I wanted the fight the be way longer and everyone gets a chance to do something. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Far From Home

Chapter 15

Darth Sidious laughed long and loud within the spacious walkway with dark glee. He then smiled up at Luke with his yellow hate filled eyes and shouted, "Do it, boy! Kill me in cold blood and you are no better than a murderer. Kill me for all the hatred you feel in your heart and take the first steps towards the Darkness."

Inwardly, Luke was torn. He didn't want to be swallowed up by the Dark Side, yet at the same time he didn't think the Emperor should be allowed to live. He was evil and manipulative and Kiya was right. He should never listen to what the snake had to say, but he didn't know if he was being used. Yet, that moment's hesitation was all the time Sidious needed as he quickly used the Force to disarm Luke and made to run him through with his blade, but at that exact time Vader saw what was happening and moved. Vader shoved Luke out the way just in time to avoid the blow, but he was stabbed instead.

"NO!" shouted Luke. "Father, no!"

However, with Vader's last ounce of strength he grabbed hold of the Sith Lord's arm and hurtled them both over the railing of the walkway and down towards the vast deck below.

Luke could not believe his eyes. He ran to the railing and looked over the side, but there was no trace of Vader or Sidious insight. They were both gone—plunged headlong into the hands of death. Tears fell from Luke's eyes as he shook his head in denial. He was so sure he could persuade his father to return to the ways of the Jedi that he felt disappointed that he could not sway his ambitions for power. Yet, solemnly he felt Kiya's hand on his shoulder.

She spoke tenderly to him then and said, "Come, Luke. We must leave. I've programmed the Death Star to self-destruct."

Luke nodded his head and brushed his tears from his eyes and said, "Ok, Kiya. Let's go."

-0-0-0-

In a mad dash, the travelers raced down to the hanger bay and enter the Jinn's ship, the _Nomad_ just in time before the self-destruct command began. Though, once they cleared a massive explosion of light and fire lit up the dark skies of space and began to shower Endor with dazzling colors from above. Though on the forest moon's surface, Leia and her Rebels were able to take down the shield generator with relative ease the help of the Ewoks and the Kenobi siblings' chaos at Central Command.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Endor**

It was later that evening when all the friends gathered at the big celebration that Leia and the other's learned from Luke about what happened on the Death Star 2 and Vader's fate. Luke told Leia about his disappointed in Vader's unwillingness to let go of his hate, but at the same time he was proud of him that he was willing to change and save him from Sidious.

"Leia, I don't know what to think anymore. I really wanted to save him, but what if he was too far gone to save to begin with?"

Leia frowned and smoothed Luke's hair and said, "I don't know either, Luke. But, I never expected Vader to help you to begin with. To me that's a big change in itself."

"I agree, Princess," said Ben. The Knight strolled up to the two with the lady-captain at his arm and gave Luke a smile. "I think you saved what humanity Vader had left. He may not have been fully awakened from Sidious' spell, but you were able to reach him in a way I don't think he ever though he could again. You did well, Luke. I'm sure he would be proud of you."

"Yes, your father loved you, Luke," said Thrice.

Luke gave his two friends a sad smile and replied, "Thanks guys. I guess I just wish things could have turned out differently. Though, I did hear that you two are getting married. Is it true?"

The Knight blushed and said, "Yes, indeed it is. Though, to be honest, I never thought something like this could happen."

Luke beamed and patted his mentor's shoulder. "Congratulations, Ben! I'm happy for you. But, when are you two planning on having the ceremony?"

Thrice replied, "Oh, we're in no hurry. Anytime now would be perfect. I guess all we really need is a holy man."

Leia shook her head and said, "No, Green you need a wedding dress and bride's maids and a wedding feast. You two can't just elope like a pair of nobodies. And at least have my father give you away."

The lady-captain sighed. "I don't understand you humans. What does a dress have to do with a wedding? If I pledge my love and life to Ben than what difference does it make if I have a ceremony?"

The young Jedi tilted his head in thought and answered, "Gee, I never thought of it like that, but don't you want the ceremony to make it official?"

Leia nodded and said, "Yes, don't you want to see your future bride dressed in white, Obi-Wan?"

Nervously, Ben fidgeted and pondered Leia's words. It was true that it would be nice to see Thrice dressed up lovely in white all for him. To see his lady made up in silk and satin with flowers in her hair. Yes, she would be an enchanting vision and all the world would know what a wonder she is and that she belonged to him. Also he had a feeling that Thrice didn't know a thing about weddings. Why would anyone teach a clone soldier about matrimony?

And with an inward groan, the Knight replied, "Princess, you are right. I never dreamed that I would be getting married, but if I am to do this right than I will have a ceremony. I leave all the planning in your capable hands."

Leia smiled radiantly and cheered. "It will be a national event! It's just the kind of thing the New Republic needs."

"Oh, no. Please, Princess don't make this into a big event. Please, no politics."

The Princess beamed. "Too late, Master Jedi. I'll leave it up to my father in how big this thing ought to be."

"Blast! What have I gotten myself into?"

The friends then laughed at Ben's groans, but they noticed coming towards them was Kiya and Jinn. The lady-knight smiled and gave Ben a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Obi-Wan. May you be happy for a thousand years."

Jinn just shook his head and added, "She means she hopes you always have a bright future." He then gave his sister a critical look and scolded, "Come on, Kiya don't talk to him like he's part of the Clan."

"But, Thrice knew what I meant. But anyway, we're leaving. We're going home."

Thrice said, "Oh, so soon? You're not going to stay for our wedding?"

In response both Jinn and Kiya made a face and the warrior said, "No, thank you. It's strange enough meeting our parents before they met in another universe, but seeing you two get married on top of it would just be too odd."

"Yes, we're leaving tonight on Jinn's ship," said Kiya.

Obi-Wan nodded and shook Jinn's hand and stated, "Well, it has been very fortunate that we meet. I feel that our destinies would have unfolded a lot differently if we hadn't encountered each other Master Jinn, Knight Kiya. I thank you and may the Force be with you."

-0-0-0-

The group then exchanged their last few hugs and farewells before they escorted the two Kenobi siblings to the spaceship, but the pair was surprised to see Master Yoda and Scorn were both waiting for them by the ramp.

Jinn placed his hands on his hips under his robe and said, "So, it's the little troublemaker. If you think I'm taking you to our universe than you've got another thing coming, my small friend."

"Master Yoda!" shouted Obi-Wan.

The Knight rushed up to the miniature Master and bow. "Master, where have you been?"

"Resting, I have been. Too much excitement, there is. Too old, I am."

Scorn then looked at Yoda and then back at Obi-wan and Jinn and unexpected said, "I want to go with you."

"What? No," frowned Jinn.

"Why not? I don't have anywhere else to go. And if Kiya is leaving than I'm going too."

Fuming, Jinn replied, "And why should I take a Sith back with me if I don't even like the troll?"

Kiya swatted at her brother and said, "Jinn! You're just being stubborn. Don't be so rude."

The warrior sighed and rubbed his beard and answered, "Fine. Do what you like Kiya, but I am warning you that father will not approve of your new boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Well trust me, that's his intention whether you like it or not."

Jinn then marched up the ramp into the ship while Kiya dashed up to Scorn and took his hand. She then turned and waved goodbye to her friends one last time and raced up the ramp too. The ship then floated up into the air and began to shoot up into the night sky and away towards Dagobah and into the black-hole home.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Coruscant, New Jedi Temple**

Meanwhile, in another time and place, Lady Thrice gazed out from her balcony and looked up into the illuminated night sky. She was dressed in a flowing gray-blue gown that match her Knight's sparkling eyes and her inky hair was pinned up in a Naboo style. She quietly sighed and ran her fingers lightly across the handle of her black blade.

"Are you still worried about Kiya?" asked Ben.

Thrice turned around and approached her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh, Ben. I hope she's alright."

Ben encircled her in his arms and kissed her reverently on the lips. "It'll be alright, my darling. Kiya is a fine Jedi and a great warrior. I'm sure she'll be back safe and sound. And besides, we got word from Dr. Dove that Jinn is tracking her down. He will not allow anything to happen to our Kiya."

"Yes, but I can't help worrying, beloved. Disappearing and going off to fight are two very different things."

Suddenly, Ben's communicator sounded and he went and answered it. "Kenobi, here."

"Father, this is Jinn."

"Jinn? Where are you?"

"I'm heading to the Temple right now. I should be there shortly in about 20 minutes. I was at Dagobah, but with the hyper-drive I'm now at the Core."

"Affirmative. Have you got Kiya?"

"Yes, I have her. She's safe, but we also have another guest."

"Guest?"

Ben heard his son sigh and reply, "Yes, but—forget it. We will be there soon. Jinn, over and out."

-0-0-0-

**Location: hanger bay**

"I wonder who this guest is?" asked Thrice.

The Knight shrugged and took his lady's hand and smoothed her fingers and said, "I've no idea, Milady, but I'm relieved that Kiya is alright."

Then, in a swirl of wind and ship exhaust, Jinn's ship landed inside the Temple hanger bay and touched down without a bump. The back hatch door opened and out ran Kiya. The lady-knight saw her parents waiting at the station and she leapt into the air and squealed.

"Father! Mother! I'm home!"

The blue-eyed beauty then hugged her father tightly and wrapped her arms around his head and kissed his cheek. She then quickly let out and embraced her mother and smoothed her long raven hair and smiled with joyful tears in her eyes.

"Oh, mother. I've missed you."

Thrice returned her daughter's smile and the two women then leaned forward and touched their foreheads and felt each other through the Living Force and hummed together in their mind's eye.

"Welcome back, Kiya."

Yet, before the lady-knight could say another word, Jinn appeared with Scorn trailing right behind him. Jinn approached his father and bowed, "Hello, father. I hope I haven't kept you and mother waiting long."

Ben smiled and patted Jinn on the shoulder. "Jinn, welcome back, son. Tell us, where in the world have you two been?"

"Well, actually we were not in this world, father. We were in another dimension. A parallel dimension in fact. Kiya met the Rebels and roped me in to help her take down the Evil Empire. It was a very exciting trip."

Scorn then coughed to get their attention and took a step forward and bowed. "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Lady Thrice. It's an honor to meet the both of you. My name is Darth Scorn and I—"

"Darth Scorn?" shouted Ben. "You mean you're a Sith?"

"Yes, I'm a Sith. I was Darth Vader's apprentice."

"Vader! Why in blazes are you here?"

The young Sith for a moment paused and took a deep breath and said, "I am here because I am in love with your daughter. She is my Angel and I want to be with her forever."

Enraged, Ben shouted, "Like hell you won't! My daughter will not form a relationship with a Sith!"

Scorn's dark brown eyes suddenly turned a sickly yellow and he roared, "You can't stop me from being with Kiya. No one can. I don't care that you are her father. Kiya is my Archangel and I won'' leave her."

Ben turned to his son. "Jinn?"

However, the warrior took a step back and raised his hands and said, "Sorry, father but this is between you and Kiya. I've no right to pick and choose her suitors."

Shocked, Ben gazed at Kiya and said, "Is this true? You want to be with a Sith?"

The lady-knight blushed and replied, "Yes, father. Scorn is my friend. I give you my word that you can trust him."

"Hell fire!" shouted the Knight. "He's probably manipulating you. The Sith are not to be trusted, Kiya. I thought I taught you better than that."

Annoyed, the lady-knight narrowed her brow and spoke in a low tone; "Upon my sword I swear he is a good man, Master."

"Yes, and so was Anakin, Knight Kenobi. But until I have proof of otherwise he is not to be trusted." Ben then addressed Jinn and said, "Son, I want you to take our guest and give him a secure room in the lower wing. Inform security of the nature of our guest and we will resume this conversation in the morning."

"Father!"

Ben gave his daughter a steeled look and said, "That's my final word, Kiya."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**Bekah **- Thanks for reviewing. You're getting what you asked for. Obi is meeting his daughter's boyfriend for the first time and it isn't working out. Though, I'm not much of a Vader/Anakin fan so I killed him, but at least I gave him a heroic death. It sort of happened like this in the move except that was in a room with a big hole in the middle and it was Vader who picked him up like a sack of potatoes and chucked him over.

**Jedi Angel001 **- Hello. Yeah, sorry that Vader didn't make it. Though, now you have to wait and see how Scorn wins over Obi. Not sure if it should go down in a duel or a boyfriend test. Anyway, male bonding is in the future.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

Far From Home

Chapter 16

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" asked Thrice as she combed out her hair for bed. She was dressed in a simple white robe with a plain sleeping gown underneath. And in the low light of the room her eerie ruby-eyes shone like twin stars in the half-light. She had excellent eyesight in the darkness. She saw her husband standing stoically by the balcony and his shadowy outline stood out from against the cityscape behind him.

She noticed he hadn't heard her since he was thinking so hard, so she used her powers of the Force to send a chill down his spine with a wave of her hand. She saw him shutter and turn around with satisfaction.

"Force! Thrice, do you mind?"

The lady-warrior smiled and said, "I was calling you, Sir Knight, but you were light years away."

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling, but this Sith business has got me worried."

"Yes, but I think you're overreacting."

"No. I'm not. A Sith is very dangerous, Milady or have you forgotten our battle with our own Darth Sidious and my evil twin, Darth Malice?"

Thrice grinned and replied, "Oh, I remember, but Kiya is no fool. She obviously chose him, if not she would have never swore by her sword. Now come, let's think about this in the morning."

Ben came up to his wife and held her close and spoke into her ear. "How can you be so calm?"

The ruby-eyed beauty smiled and snuggled closer to her Knight and replied, "It's because I trust Kiya. And if she was being deceived I don't think Jinn would allow him to stay."

"Well, this Scorn has to prove himself more to me than just win Kiya's trust."

Amused, the red-eyed beauty leaned up to Ben and gave him a kiss goodnight and closed the light and whispered, "As you wish, my Knight."

-0-0-0-

The next morning, Ben had Scorn brought to him at the hanger bay without warning or explanation. The young Sith narrowed his brow and stared at the Jedi Master wearily and tried to think what the elder man wanted. Scorn would have rather liked to spend the day with Kiya and learning about her world instead of spending it with her grouchy father. Though, he wanted to try and make amends for their fight yesterday, but he was still too annoyed to apologize. He had done nothing wrong. This Obi-Wan was just being prejudice.

However, as Scorn approached Ben couldn't help thinking that Scorn looked remarkably like Anakin did as a Padawan. He was dressed similarly in a black tunic and robe with long hair and a dark aura. The only difference between Anakin and Scorn was that Scorn had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. It unnerved Ben to look at the young Sith. It made him think too much about the past—about the good friend he had lost.

"You summoned me, Obi-Wan?"

Inwardly, Ben shuttered. That particular phrase from such a particular person sounded very much like Anakin. Anxiously, the Knight took several deep breaths to find his center and said, "Yes, well first, don't you have another name besides Scorn?"

The young Sith crossed his arms over his chest and turned his gaze to the ground with an expression on his face like he was tasting something sour. "Yes, I do. My original name is Warren Starling."

"Well, Warren, I think we ought to get underway."

Ben then turned around and began walking up the ramp of a ship parked in the hanger bay. Yet, Scorn was confused and jogged up the Knight and said, "Wait. What do you mean? Where are we going?"

With false innocence, Ben replied, "I thought it was obvious? We're going on a trip."

Scorn frowned and was about to question him when he was abruptly stopped as the Knight added, "You don't have to come if you're afraid. I won't force you, but I thought you were serious about being with Kiya."

Determined, the young Sith replied, "I don't fear anything. And I am serious about Kiya. I can take anything you've got, Obi-Wan."

Scorn then marched passed Ben and entered the ship without a second thought. Meanwhile, the Knight smiled and shook his head. Scorn—no, Warren was turning out to be too much like his former Master.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Dagobah**

After several hours in space, Ben navigated the spaceship towards the swampy marshland of Dagobah. The forests were dense and damp with wild creatures chirping and clicking all around them. The ground was wet and overrun with moss and algae that carpeted the landscape in an emerald sheen. And cautiously, Scorn wondered about taking it all in perplexed. He had no idea why the Jedi Master took him here or what he wanted, but he was beginning to grow suspicious.

He looked at Ben and asked, "Do you plan on killing me?"

The Knight smiled. "Kill you? Where ever did you get an idea like that?"

"You've taken me to a remote location in the middle of nowhere and I know you don't like me. What other reason is there?"

Ben laughed and placed his hands on his hips and replied, "No, Warren. I didn't take you here to kill you. I took you to Dagobah so you can undergo a Jedi trail."

Confused, the young Sith said, "Trail? What are you talking about? What trail?"

Ben rubbed his beard and began to approach the young man and placed his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Warren, if you truly wish to be with Kiya then I want you to do away with the Dark Side and walk the path of the Light. And the only way to be sure that you will not succumb to the ways of the Sith is to undergo a Jedi trail. This trail is the final test that every Jedi must face before becoming a Knight. You will have to face your own demons and not stray into Darkness."

Scorn gave Ben a critical look and said, "But, I'm already a Sith, Obi-Wan. I've been trained in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. I've already done things that you would consider crimes. What makes you think that taking this test will make me a Jedi?"

Ben let his hand slip away and he replied, "I don't know if you will ever become a Jedi, Warren, but I have learned that it is never too late for second chances. And since meeting Milady I have learned that the line between the Darkness and the Light is paper-thin. However, this test will push you to make a choice. And there is only one path you can take that will allow you to find happiness with Kiya."

For a time, Scorn grew very quiet. He wasn't sure he could ever denounce the ways of the Sith. He had been a Sith for most of his life. It was either live the life of an orphan slave on a harsh rocky world or become a Sith and train under the right hand of the Empire. It didn't seem like a problem at the time. He was desperate and hungry. He would have done anything at the time to leave such squalor and filth. He was already rough as a boy when he and Lord Vader first met in the slaver's trade market on Nor. It was only through a random act that Scorn had even caught the Sith Lord's eye.

/flashback-start/

When Warren Starling was a boy, he was owned by a non-humanoid named Kran who purchased him as a toddler from his mother at the Trade Station at Nor's major mining town. He was trained to clean up messes and run errands at Kran's gambling house. Though, one day Vader arrived with his stormtroopers and blasted up the whole place into stardust when Kran missed his supply date. However, as the troopers fired away, Warren unexpected used the Force to knock a group of them down and saved his miserable life from the hands of death. Vader was intrigued by the boy with Force-powers. He stood over him with his great shadow to strike fear into the child, but Warren didn't flinch. He stared darkly at the Sith and closed his eyes.

Vader asked him, "What is your name, slave?"

And like a shot, Warren opened his lids and shouted, "I'm not a slave! I'm a being. My name is Warren Starling."

Fascinated, Vader tilted his head and took a step closer. "Warren Starling? Do you have a mother, boy?"

"No. I am an orphan. Are you going to kill me?"

In response, Vader was amused. He liked the child's spirit. There was a great deal of himself in this young one's eyes. It was obviously being wasted on this wind swept rock. And with his mind made up, Vader replied, "No, Warren Starling. I will not kill you, but you will come with me. I will be your new Master and you will be my apprentice."

/flashback-end/

Scorn realized that he had nothing left of his old life yet again when he journeyed through the wormhole with Jinn and Kiya. At the time, Vader had been his closest thing to a family but with him gone there was no turning back. There was only Kiya, his Archangel of passion and war. She was the only thing worth living for now and if pleasing her father was what he needed to do then he was willing to do it.

He nodded and said, "I will take your Jedi test, Obi-Wan. I will take the trail."

-0-0-0-

Silently, Ben nodded and led Scorn through the swampy woods until they eventually made it to a large tree standing tall and looming like a giant among it's smaller counterparts. It's tall branches shaded the earth beneath it with it's great shadow and it's large roots emerged from the muddy soil like natural arches.

Ben drew out his lightsaber and cut away from of the long vines that grew over a hidden tunnel by the massive trunk and quickly returned his weapon to his belt. He then pointed to the darkness within and said, "There, Warren is your test. You must walk through that tunnel and emerge on the other side."

The young Sith scowled. "Is that it? That's your Jedi trail? You want me to walk through a mossy tunnel and then I can be with your daughter?"

"Trust me, Warren. This is no ordinary tree. Once you enter there you must face that which you fear most in all the galaxy."

"Are you for real?"

In a serious tone the Knight said, "The only advise I will give you, is that you must learn to let go of your fears and keep in mind the path you wish to choose."

Grumpily, Scorn replied, "I'm starting to think that you did bring me here to kill me. Except in some kind of round about way so it makes it look like an accident."

"I'm not here to trick you, Warren. If anything, I'm trying to reform you."

Darkly, the young Sith shouted, "Stop calling me Warren! And I will take your damn test because I fear nothing."

Scorn then turned around sharply and marched up to the gloomy tunnel and entered the enormous bowels of the giant tree. Though, as Ben watched the young man leave he couldn't help thinking about Anakin and how he too was once a hero without fear. How he had also entered the realm of Darkness because of a blind love for yet another young woman who was as lovely and sweet as his dear Kiya. Although, despite these similarities Ben knew that unlike Anakin, Warren was not yet completely taken over by the Dark Side. And a talk earlier with Lady Thrice confirmed his suspicions that the young Sith was actually not totally without a heart.

-0-0-0-

**Location: New Jedi Temple**

Dressed in a sky-blue gown with a bright red sash, Kiya smiled happily and raced towards the lower levels of the Temple to see Scorn. There was just so much she wanted to show him here in her universe that she just couldn't wait. The young woman merrily ran by the Temple personal, the Padawans in training and the countless Masters with glee. Some of her many friends tried to stop her and question her about where she'd been, but she hastingly bide them hello and sprinted on. However, once Kiya reached Scorn's door and opened it unannounced she was shocked to discover that he wasn't there.

Anxiously, she looked around and called out his name, but there was nothing but silence. "Scorn? Scorn, where are you?"

"He isn't here, Kiya."

The lady-knight turned and saw Jinn standing by the doorway. She gave him a look and said, "Jinn, where is he? What's happened?"

"Scorn was invited to go on a trip with father."

"What!" she shouted stunned. "What does he plan to do to him? Please, tell me, Jinn."

The warrior tilted his head suddenly perplexed. He quietly studied his sister and stated, "You like him, Kiya."

Flushed, she tried brushing off the comment and said, "Please, Jinn I must know. What does father have planned?"

Jinn smiled charmingly and folded his arms in front of him and gazed at her amusingly with his amber eyes. "I think you love him. Force, I never thought I'd see the day."

"Jinn, please!" she cried out with emotion. However, the warrior took pity on his little sister and gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tight. Soothingly he swayed and rubbed her back.

"Hush, darling. Don't fret. Father isn't going to harm him. I learned from mother that father had planned on taking Scorn to Dagobah and make him take the Jedi trails. He's undergoing the same one Master Luke did with Master Yoda."

Kiya lifted her head from Jinn's shoulder and asked, "But, why?"

"Father wants to convert Scorn to be a Jedi."

The blue-eyed beauty frowned. "Somehow I doubt it has anything to do with Scorn's suitability to court me. What is he planning?"

"Father thinks that if he can convert Scorn than he won't be a problem in the future. He figures he can neutralize a potential threat before it can grow."

"I sense there is more to it than even that, Jinn. Father was very disturb by Scorn, more so than he first realized."

The warrior smiled and sat his sister down to sit beside him. "That's very perspective of you, my dear. I agree. I think father might have seen a bit of Anakin Skywalker in Scorn. I think this conversion will help father as much as it will help Scorn."

Annoyed, Kiya replied, "I suppose you're right, Jinn, but it still doesn't excuse father for making up tests for my—my friends."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Dagobah**

In the murky deep of the dark tree, Scorn waded through the still waters of the under roots till he thought he heard a sound coming from just up ahead from him. Nervously, he drew his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blade to shine a crimson glow to light his path. Tentatively, he inched closer into the black depths until he saw a figure of a man standing with his back turned away from him in the muck.

"Who are you? Show yourself?"

However, the stranger didn't speak but remained facing away from him. The silence grated on Scorn's nerves. He was in a bad mood with this whole Jedi spirit quest and just about had enough so he reached forward aggressively and spun the man around.

"I asked you a question!" he roared, but once the man was facing him, Scorn jumped back alarmed.

He saw that the man was himself.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

**Jedi Angel001 **- Thanks a bunch for your review. I'm glad you don't mind the Vader death scene. And yes, Ben is not happy with a potential son-in-law being a Sith, but Ben is a man with a plan and the best thing to do is make him a Jedi. I kind of stressed over what kind of boyfriend test Ben should give Scorn, but I think Luke's swamp test is pretty neat. Plus, I gave Scorn a normal name. I hope it sounds ok. I made it up. Though, this chapter ends with an air of mystery.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

Far From Home

Chapter 17

"Who the hell are you?" asked Scorn.

He did not trust this stranger with his face in the depths of the swamp tree. He thought he was supposed to be alone during this Jedi trail. He wondered if this was some kind of trick done by Obi-Wan. He had been warned by Jinn that their father was craftier than his world's Obi-Wan. Perhaps, with was the real test. It must be some kind of mind game.

However, he saw a sadistic smile curl on the doppelganger's face. The other stared at him through glowing yellow eyes that unnerved him with their animalistic glare. He felt like he was being measured up like prey.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you, of course. I'm the side of you that you're running away from. And why deny it? Why are you running from who you truly are? A Sith to the core."

"No!" shouted the Dark Knight. "I can't be a Sith anymore if I want to be with Kiya."

The other tilted his head and replied, "Kiya? Do you really think she'd want to be with a Sith? And besides, a Sith isn't someone who loves. A Sith is someone who takes. You should know by now that nobody wants you. Nobody wants a worthless piece of scum like you."

"No! Not my Angel! She wants me just like I want her."

Suddenly, a voice he hadn't heard in years spoke behind him, "Are you sure? Even I didn't want you."

Scorn spun around and saw that it was his mother, the woman who sold him into slavery when he was a child. He saw her standing there in a long black gown with golden-brown hair the color of wheat with icy-blue eyes looking at him expressionless and in response he felt his veins fill with hatred. He lowered his head and fumed.

He said in a dangerous tone, "What are you doing here?"

Yet, his mother ignored his question and plowed on. "How do you expect your Angel to want you when I didn't even want you? And I'm your own mother. It takes someone twisted and bent like Darth Vader to want a worthless maggot like you. After all, dirt attracts dirt. Just you wait, Scorn. Someday, your precious little Jedi is going to wake up and realize she made a big mistake being with you."

"Shut up!" roared Scorn.

He then raised his lightsaber and slashed his mother's image in half, but she faded away into the shadows and was gone. Stunned, the Dark Knight turned and saw that his own doppelganger was missing too. He felt shaken by the mysterious illusions that he grabbed his head with his hand and let out a yell.

"RRRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Annoyed, he shouted, "I'm not worthless! I am not scum! And Kiya would never betray me. She's honest and brave. She would never lie to me. She loves me."

Then, out of the darkness the lady-Jedi stepped into view. "I never said I loved you."

Scorn withdrew his lightsaber and placed it at his belt and quickly approached his Archangel and held her by her arms. Desperately, he looked into her ghostly blue-gray eyes and said, "You didn't have to, Angel. I felt your love when you touched me. It's in your laugh, your games, your smiles—I see it shining inside you that you love me too."

Kiya chuckled and replied, "Oh, Scorn. Don't be ridiculous. I never said I loved you because I don't. How could I love someone like you? You're so common and worthless. I should have let my brother kill you, but now you're all alone without a single friend in the entire world. It's pathetic."

The young man felt his heart drop into his bellow with despair. He shook his head in disbelief. "No! You don't mean that. It isn't true. You aren't the real Kiya."

Scorn quickly removed his hands off the weird shade and shoved her away. He made to grab his lightsaber and slice the shadow in two, but she exclaimed, "Yes, but I could be! What if your Kiya decides to leave you? What if she decides she wants nothing to do with you?"

For a moment, the Dark Knight paused. His pulse began to race and his started to pant with dread. It was true that maybe his sweet Angel would never love him back, but he already discovered that he couldn't bring himself to harm her. He already promised her that he would never even try. There was no way he could revenge his heart if she chose to break it, but where would that leave him? Where would he go and what would he do if she abandoned him?

"Death," whispered the weird shade seductively. "Death or take me in every way possible except my heart. Own me like a Sith and I will have no power over you."

Scorn heaved wildly and felt a chill run down his spine as he pondered the dark words spoken from the false beauty's lips. He thought about what he might do in order to take from Kiya what he wanted. He could take her body and her life as easily as he could swing his sword, but that wasn't his true desire. No—that wasn't what he yearned for.

He didn't want to destroy his sweet Angel in order to have her. No, he wanted her to remain perfect and whole and long to love him just as much as he longed for her. He wanted Kiya to crave him till he become as necessary as breathing. He wanted her to be desperate and hungry. He wanted her to be so passionate that she would never even consider abandoning him. He lived solely now for her love that if he were ever denied it he was sure he would die in an instant from the frigid winds that would blow in the empty spaces surrounding his shriveled soul.

Resolved, the Dark Knight stated, "No. I am no longer a Sith. That is no longer who I am."

-0-0-0-

Ben sat down on a log mediating as he waited for Warren to return. He had to admit he was getting a bit impatient. It had already been nearly an hour since the young man entered the tunnel, but he supposed it might seem longer to anyone undergoing a Jedi trail. The Force was often mysterious and such things couldn't be rushed. Though, he imaged it might be silly to a trained user of the Force to take such an examination like soul-searching after they obviously faced greater challenges in the battlefield, yet sometimes the inner journeys were the most difficult. And Ben had a feeling that Siths didn't do much introspective. Force only knew how long the young man would take.

Out loud, the Knight said, "Hmm—perhaps I should have asked Milady to come along."

However, this outward thinking just made Ben laugh. It had been a long time since he was alone in such complete isolation. It reminded him of his exile on Tatooine, though that was about over 30 years ago. Force! That meant Jinn was over 30. Hmm—Jinn really should find himself a wife or at the very least take up a new Padawan. Though, it was quite remarkable that he was even having these thoughts to begin with. He never thought in a million years that he would have children and he would be contemplating their marital status.

Then, unexpectedly Warren came out from the dark tunnel and gave Ben a bow. He then fell down to one knee and gazed at the Knight with his dark brown eyes.

"I am no longer a Sith. Today, Darth Scorn is no more."

Ben rose from his seat and slowly began to pace around the young man and replied, "So, you've renounced your allegiance to the Dark Side."

"Yes."

"What do you plan to do now, Warren? Will you become a Jedi? The Order could use a good man like you. You could help bring about peace and harmony instead of bloodshed and war. What do you say?"

Warren looked thoughtful and answered, "I'm not a good man, Obi-Wan. But, I won't apologize for the things I've done in the past. Fighting and servitude are all I know. I don't know how else to be. I don't know what it means to be a Jedi or if that is the life I should lead. All I know is that I want to be with Kiya."

"And if Kiya should disagree?"

He closed his eyes and replied, "I pray that Kiya never disagrees, but if she does then I hope she has the kindness in her heart to kill me because there is no way I would ever hurt her."

Obi-wan paused and said amusingly, "You actually remind me very much of my wife. She told me long ago that she would have loved me regardless if I felt the same way, that her feelings for me were her only true happiness. For love is a miracle she did not think she was capable of finding. She told me she was born of war and fire and that loneliness and death were her only friends."

The Dark Knight looked over his shoulder and said, "Your wife sounds like a great woman, Obi-Wan."

Ben smiled and came to stand in front of him. "Yes, indeed and very wise. She is a great warrior and I believe you are a great warrior as well. My feelings are telling me to trust you, Warren and all I ask in return is your word of honor that you will never do anything to betray that trust. Do you understand?"

Warren rose from his knee and raised his hand to grasp Obi-wan's and replied, "Yes. I give you my word, Obi-Wan. I will never betray your trust in me."

The Knight grinned and placed his other hand affectionately on the former Sith's. "Well, young man, welcome to the family."

The dark-warrior frowned. "I never asked Kiya to marry me."

Ben laughed and began to head back to the ship and said, "Oh, I've no doubt you may end up my future son-in-law. I just never thought Kiya would bring home a former Sith. And if that wasn't enough one that was trained by Anakin."

Baffled, Warren jogged up to Obi-Wan and asked, "Who is Anakin?"

Appalled, he narrowed his brow at the dark-warrior and said, "Anakin? Anakin is Darth Vader's given name. You didn't think he was born a Sith did you?"

"Well, it's not something Vader would exactly bring up in conversation. I don't even like being called Warren. It's just the last time someone called me by that name they used to own me—and I'm beginning to think I've being owned again."

Ben laughed and patted him on the back and said, "Trust me, Warren. There is no greater force in the universe than love."

-0-0-0-

**Location: New Jedi Temple**

Kiya decided to go for a stroll while she waited for Scorn to return with her father. She knew that her friend would be all right in her father's care. She just didn't like the fact that her father was plotting. She knew he could be just as crafty as Jinn when it came to getting things done like they wanted to. And the idea of reform—hell fire! There wasn't anything wrong with Scorn. He was so sweet and kind to her since they met. It wasn't like he got off on killing people or something. Really, he wasn't anything like that horrible Emperor. That prune faced dog literally oozed negativity like a wild spring. It was a wonder no one tried to end him sooner with all his hatred.

Then, off in the distance she saw someone mediating off near the garden path. She thought she was alone and was about to walk away, but the she noticed there was something very familiar about this person. She saw from their dress it was a Jedi and from the looks of things a Master, yet it wasn't a Master she recognized.

Quietly, she inched closer till she saw that it was Scorn. Surprised she called, "Scorn? What in the world are you doing here? I thought you were with father?"

However, the moment the words left her mouth she realized she had made a mistake. This man wasn't Scorn. He was clearly older by at least 10 years, though he still looked fit and handsome with short chestnut hair and dark eyes. He stared at her for a minute confused, but finally got up and approached her.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you're mistaken. We've never met before."

Kiya blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you look like a friend of mine."

The unknown Jedi smiled at her shyness and Kiya noticed that he had a scar running down his right cheek and neck. It looked like an old injury that was once very serious and might have been fatal. However, once she gazed up into his eyes she couldn't help thinking that his man looked too much like Scorn, like they might be relatives. He might be his older brother or younger uncle. She as a little disturbed by the resemblance.

Meanwhile, the Jedi Master simply stared at the lady-knight right back and took in her form. He had to admit she was beautiful. By far she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was slender and fair with raven hair that was styled up and pinned with pearls. Her gown was sky-blue and flowing like a wave and her crimson sash made her waist appear more tapered and fit. While her eyes were the most haunting gray-blue he had ever seen. He felt he could drown in her shinning eyes, but the most startling things about the beauty was her aura. Her sheer presence in the Force was like being presented to a Jedi Council Member. He had never before met such a alluring young woman in his life. She also had an air of otherworldliness that he could not resist.

He gave her a bow and before he could stop himself he took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Master Starling. And I hope we can be friends, Miss."

Hesitantly, she drew back her hand and said, "How do you do, Master Starling. I am Lady Kiya."

Starling smiled and tested out her name, "Lady Kiya—Lady Kiya, I feel that anyone would be lucky to be your friend, my lady. Are you visiting the Temple or are you a personal member? Or let me guess, you're a member of the Senate?"

"No. I'm a Jedi."

"Oh," he stammered. "Forgive me, my lady. It's just that your title and dress mislead me. You're also much too beautiful to be an ordinary Jedi."

Kiya laughed at Starling's bold compliment. "Please, believe me, Master Starling. Beauty has nothing to do with making a Jedi special or ordinary. The Force doesn't have beauty contests."

Starling chuckled at Kiya's wit and walked beside her down the garden path. "Where are you going, Lady Kiya?"

"I'm going to the hanger bay to wait for my friend and father."

Confused, he said, "Father? You mean your family are Jedi? Amazing!"

Kiya frowned. "What's so amazing about that? Many Jedi have other family members in the Order. Force-sensitivity is genetic. And stop following me."

"I apologize, my lady, but I unfortunately spent many years in cryogenics. Things like family and attachments are still very new to me. And why can't I follow you? I thought we could be friends?"

The lady-Jedi stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the Jedi Master and made him nearly trip over his own feet. She looked him in the eye and said, "Look, Master Starling. I'm very anxious right now, so I'm not the best company. Perhaps we can talk another time."

"But if you're anxious than I will lend you my support. That's what friends do. And we can talk some more. Maybe it will help you feel better if you let what's on your mind off your chest."

The lady-Jedi opened her mouth if though to speak, but then closed it. Kiya tilted her head in thought. It might not be such a bad idea to open up to a stranger about her problems, but then again it isn't always wise to expose your woes. You never know if it might come back to bite you.

And so, honestly she said, "We don't know each other yet to be so forward, Master Starling, but you are very kind to make such an offer. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

He smiled. "Think nothing of it, my lady, just allow me to accompany you and we can talk about anything. I'll help you instead to keep your mind off your anxiety."

"As you wish, Sir Knight."

-0-0-0-

**Location: hanger bay **

Starling could not explain it. He had never been so enchanted by a woman in all his life. She was so graceful and confident that he wonder how he could have ever missed seeing such a beauty before after all this time. Though, it was true he had been away on several missions, he still thought it was such a shame to have overlooked her. He was so glad that the New Order had changed their rule of no attachments, but Starling was still a student of the Old Order.

He had been one of the very few Padawans to have escaped the Purge while on mission with his Master. He was just a child then, but he grew up wondering the vastness of space and fought many battles with the Rebel Alliance. However, it wasn't until he was seriously injured while fighting a horde of stormtroopers did he find himself concealed inside a cryogenics-machine. His comrades didn't have the right equipment at the time to heal him so they made him sleep, but Fate caused their ship to crash and he was frozen in his tomb for several years. He had only recently been rescued last year, but if this was the future then he was glad to be alive. He discovered that the Empire was gone and that the Rebels had won. It bothered him that he couldn't be a part of their victory, but he was still happy to see that his old friends' struggle for freedom had not been in vain.

"I sense deep regret from you, Master Starling," said Lady Kiya.

He smiled at how perceptive the lady was and replied, "I'm just thinking about the past."

"Then, you ought to think about the future. You can't change the past, Master Starling."

"That's true, my lady, but it is our past experiences that make us who we are."

Kiya thought about this and stilled. She wondered about Scorn and his past. Was he really just the sum of his experiences? Or was he more than that or could he be different? She then said, "Tell me, do you believe in second chances?"

The scar-Jedi beamed. "Yes, Lady Kiya. I do. I also think everything that happens has happened for a reason. There are no coincidences, there is only the Force."

Kiya giggled. "Oh, you sound so much like my former Master, Master Starling. But I—Oh! There's my father's ship!"

The blue-eyed beauty then began to race towards the ship as it began to park inside the hanger bay with ease. It didn't take long before the hatch opened and out emerged Obi-Wan and Scorn. And when Master Starling saw them he thought he'd explode. He had no idea that Lady Kiya was actually Lady Kiya Kenobi—daughter of the Great Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though, when he saw her standing beside him he realized those same enchanting gray-blue eyes he thought he could drown in were none other than Obi-Wan's. He was so mortified.

Yet, who the Force was this young man? Master Starling was stunned to see the man standing behind Obi-Wan looked remarkably like himself. He had long hair and dressed in black robes, but there was no question in his mind that this person looked like him when he was younger. And if that wasn't weird enough, Lady Kiya had literally ran to him and embraced him into a hug.

"Oh, Scorn! I'm so glad you're all right. Did father hurt you?"

Offended, Ben replied, "Kiya! How little you think of me. I would never harm your boyfriend. And where's my hug, young lady?"

"Father!" shouted the lady-knight. "Of course, I'll hug you too." Kiya then gave her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek and held his hand as they made their way to the exit. However, her eyes were glued to the Dark Knight as she spoke.

"I see you past your trail, Scorn."

"Yes, but I won't be going by that name anymore, Kiya. Call me Warren for now on. Warren Starling."

"Warren Starling…" whispered the scar-Jedi. The three then stopped and stared at the Jedi Master confused. Both Ben and Warren noticed that he looked shocked and his gaze was transfixed on the young former Sith. Then, with an outstretched hand he pointed at the Dark Knight and said, "You can't be Warren Starling! I am Warren Starling. I am a Jedi Master."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Jedi Angel001 - I'm glad you like the idea of Ben taking Scorn to take the Jedi trails. Though, the road to love is getting a lot bumpier with this deminsion's Master Starling. Unfortunately for him the love-bug has bitten him and he is left following Kiya around like a puppy too. And poor Ben, he just bonded with Warren.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

Far From Home

Chapter 18

Warren gave the Jedi Master a critical look and said, "Well, I'm Warren Starling too, but I'm a former Sith."

Shocked, Master Starling shouted, "A Sith! What in the world is going on here? You can't be me, but you look like I did about 10 years ago. Who the heck are you?"

Ben sighed and took a step in between the two and held up his hands. "Now, gentlemen let's be calm. There is no need for confusion. This young man here is indeed Warren Starling, but he is from a different dimension. He has led a very different life than you, Master Starling, but essentially you are both the same men. I'm a bit surprised that you would have a counterpart at all since Warren is from a past timeline."

The scar-Jedi said, "I've been in cryogenics for almost 20 years, but I'm actually about 50. I only look about 10 years older than you do because I probably am. My physical age is about 30."

"I see, then you must be about the same age as Master Luke," said Kiya. "The same is true for Warren. Did you fight the Empire?"

Starling nodded solemnly, "Yes, I have. I was raised among the Rebels and escaped the Purge with my Master when I was a child. But, I wasn't frozen until about 5 years after the Empire fell. I worked with several Rebels to take down the few remaining stormtroopers in some outpost locations in the Outer Core. I was fatally injured and placed in cryogenics during that time, but I didn't learn about the victory until after I was awoken."

"Oh, Master Starling, I'm so sorry," said the blue-eyed beauty. She then placed her hand over his arm in sympathy. Yet, once she touched him he felt a jolt of sensation travel up his spine. She was so lovely that he couldn't help, but smile.

"Don't be sad for me, my lady. I feel that our meeting is fated. I think it's fortunate that I could meet you now as I am."

However, Warren began to fume. He didn't like his counterpart getting too friendly with his Angel, so he reached over and pulled the lady-Jedi towards him by the hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and gave his elder double a glare.

"Kiya is mine, _Master Starling_. And I don't care how fortunate you think you are, but you aren't taking her away from me."

Enraged, the scar-Jedi growled, "Lady Kiya is not some kind of object, _boy_. You can't stake a claim on her like some wild animal, but then again I shouldn't except too much from a former Sith."

"She's my Angel, you copy-cat! And if you want a piece of me then we can settle this outside."

"Warren," warned Ben in a harsh tone. "Remember what you promised."

Annoyed, the former Sith cried, "But he's the one who started it, Obi-Wan!"

The Knight was irritated. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was like being between two dogs fighting over a bone. It just irked him that the bone or female in question was his own daughter. And how bizarre was it that the men involved were actually two versions of the same man. The universe was obviously strange, but this was almost too much to handle. Good lord, what was the world coming to?

"Warren, I don't care who started it. You are behaving like a Padawan."

"I'm not your Padawan, Obi-Wan! I'm not a Jedi," shouted the Dark Knight.

He was then about to draw his saber and ignite it when Kiya suddenly grabbed hold of the young man's arm and pulled his away. She then reached up with her hand and gently began to channel soothing waves through the Force as she caressed his cheek. Kiya didn't want to see a fight break loose and she was secretly thrilled when Warren wrapped his arm around her. It excited her how passionate her Dark Knight could be, but she knew this was neither the time nor the place for such—feelings. And so, she sent out vibrations to cool his anger and center his mind just like she done for her father and brother many times before.

Instantly, Warren's anger faded under Kiya's fingertips that he closed his yellow hate filled eyes and allowed them to return to their natural brown state. Though, when he opened them he gave Master Starling a dangerous look and quickly stormed away to find a place to think.

"Warren!" cried Kiya behind him, but he didn't stop and Ben stepped forward and placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Let him go, darling."

"Oh, father," exclaimed the blue-eyed beauty mournfully. She gave her father one last look before leaving the hanger bay herself. She felt too overwhelmed with emotion that she feared she'd channel too much energy within the Temple. She knew she had to find a place to train. She had to find a place to expel her feelings into the Force.

Meanwhile, Ben shook his head sadly as he saw his daughter leave. He knew her mixed heritage caused her a great deal of problems when she got too emotional. And who could blame her really? After finally finding someone who loves you and then only to discover he has an older twin who's attracted to you too is unusual. Anyone would be confused. Though, he did have faith in Kiya to make up her own mind. She was a very honest girl with the will of a warrior. He liked to imagine that she was like how Thrice was as a girl.

"Master Kenobi, I'm sorry if I caused you or Lady Kiya any distress. This has been a very shocking day, but if you don't mind I think I'll leave you and go mediate."

Ben bowed. "Yes, of course, Master Starling. I understand. Doubles can be very distressing."

"Do you think Lady Kiya will be all right?"

The Knight smiled. "Yes, she just needs time."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Temple training room**

Kiya roared as she slashed her sword against her opponents with such force it went sailing across the floor and stopped at the feet of one of the spectators. A large crowd of Padawans and Masters came to watch and challenge the infamous Lady Kiya Kenobi. She was notorious for getting into emotional fits that she burned off with intense training sessions with several duelists in secession. It was her way of handling her feelings and to stop herself from channeling the Force into atomic energy.

However, Kiya's love for sparring also made her one of the most skilled swordsmen in the Order. It was said she could probably even best the members of the High Council and that she was equal to none but a few. Though, most Padawans enjoyed her fits because she presented a rare opportunity to hone their skills with the blade. Even Masters liked to challenge her because she and her brother were some of the few Jedi who knew both Clan and Jedi styles of fighting and combined them effortlessly.

"Next," called the blue-eyed beauty.

Kiya had changed into a white battle-suit to train, but left her scarlet sash around her waist to accent her figure and to show she was a member of the Clan. Kiya had a great deal of family pride, but inwardly her thoughts were elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about Warren and Master Starling. She could help remembering the excitement she felt when he touched her possessively.

He was called an animal, but deep down she liked it. She wanted the animal. She wanted the fire and the passion. She wanted him to consume her and all her wild feelings because sometimes the intensity of her feelings frightened her, but not Warren. She saw in him somebody who understood that sometimes feelings ran deeper than the surface. That just under the skin lay a whirlwind of fever and flame. Sometimes Kiya feared she'd spill over with liquid fire.

Meanwhile, Kiya evaded every swing and blow from her next opponent like an elegant dancer. She felt the flow of the Force around her like the blood flowing in her veins. She then used her free hand to shove her challenger off balance and sent the poor Padawan to the ground. Kiya swept up like a wave and leveled the hovered the tip of her blade near the Padawan's head as she grasped him by the throat.

"Match. Who's next?"

"I'll take you on, my lady," called Master Starling from the crowd.

The Jedi Master removed his outer robe and pulled his lightsaber from his belt. He gave the lady-Jedi a wink and was about to step into the ring when suddenly his friend, Master Teno whispered into his ear, "Starling, you don't want to do this. Do you know who that is?"

"Yes, Lady Kiya Kenobi."

Wide-eyed, Master Teno exclaimed, "Yes, Kiya Kenobi! The Great General's daughter. She's trained to fight like a warrior-witch and she was the Grand Master's apprentice. She also Master Halt's personal sparring partner. She's going to humiliate you."

"You worry too much, Teno."

Starling then entered the ring and the two began to duel. The scar-Jedi was surprised to discover that Kiya was no timid fighter. She went after him with might and skill that blow after blow he could not drive her back. Then, he accidentally cut his blade into a wall and severed an electrical line and half of the room fell into darkness. However, Kiya didn't let up and continued to battle Starling into the shadows.

It was in the half-light that Starling saw the lady-knight's eyes begin to glow. They seemed to shimmer like a cat's under the moonlight. It gave her an otherworldly appearance that chilled him. And just as he was about to swing his sword to attack her, it was blocked by his doppelganger, young Warren.

Roughly, Starling was forced away from the blue-eyed beauty and faced with the former Sith and his red lightsaber. However, the moment Warren ignited his blade the room suddenly grew dead quiet. They recognized the red laser as a Sith's blade.

Though, the silence was broken as Kiya stepped forward. "Warren! What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to fight him, Kiya. I don't want you to have anything to do with him."

"Don't be silly, Warren. I can spar with anyone I wish. I give lessons on sparring all the time. I enjoy it."

"Not with him, Angel."

"And why not? It wasn't like I was losing. I can beat him."

Warren turned around and faced the lady-knight and said, "That isn't the issue. You shouldn't be enjoying anything with that man."

Suddenly, realization struck Kiya like lightening. She knew then and there that Warren was jealous. He was actually jealous of himself—his own counterpart. Force, if though being attracted to someone wasn't hard enough, now she had to deal with jealousy. Annoyed, the lady-knight roared, "That's it, everybody out! Clear the room, everyone now."

Alone Padawan said to Kiya, "Are you sure, Lady Kiya? This man's a Sith."

Irritated, the blue-eyed beauty raised her hand and shoved the doors to the training room wide open with the power of the Force and shouted, "Leave! Now!"

It didn't take long before the room cleared and Kiya, Warren and Master Starling were the only ones left in the room. Kiya knew the other Masters would question her orders and one of them might summon Master Luke or her father to intervene, but for now they were alone.

Kiya then waved her hand to close the double doors shut with a bang as she turned to address the two men with an icy glare. "Why the Force are you two dogs following me?"

Starling deactivated his blade and approached the beauty and said, "Forgive me, my lady, but I wanted to ensure you were alright. I had no idea you were such a gifted swordsmen. Please, let's not deal with this young man and continue our match."

Warren growled and said, "Don't even try it, Jedi. I told you that I don't want Kiya to have anything to do with you. And least of all, sparring. You don't understand Kiya. When she spars it isn't about practice, it's about feeling—you shouldn't be allowed to touch her when she's so full of emotion."

Kiya flushed and cried, "That's enough, Warren. And it wasn't like that. I'm not like my parents. Sparring isn't like foreplay for me, so please don't make this an issue when the real point here is that you're jealous."

The former Sith's eyes began to grow yellow with wrath as he inched closer to Kiya and replied, "So what if I am jealous? I told you Kiya that I loved you. I've felt how deeply you feel that I can't bear the thought of you sharing your feelings with anyone else, but me. But, I won't force you, Angel. You can be with him if you like, though you should know it makes me feel scorned if you do."

Warren then turned and began to walk towards the doors and left without another word. Meanwhile, Kiya stared after him mystified. She had no idea he felt that way about her abilities. For Kiya, her talents with Force-channeling had always been second nature. She healed and sent out vibrations indiscriminately to Jedi and non-Jedi alike. She didn't know that Warren coveted her skill like a precious commodity. And the feelings she did share with him at the time were only superficial—only lustful passions, not love and devotion. No, what she shared with him was only the very surface of her feelings. Her emotions had changed so much since then.

"Warren—"

"My lady, please let him go. That young man is a fool to walk away from you. But, I can understand him loving you. I've never met a more graceful or fiery woman before in my life. Please, let us be friends. Allow me to court you."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Thanks for your reviews, Bekah, gurnius and Jedi Angel001.

First off, yes I'm not the best speller. Hence my pen name is "Miss Ink" but I think my quick updates kind of balances out things. I'm glad everyone likes the plot twist in having two Warren Starlings. Though, I am starting to feel bad for poor Warren. He keeps getting more and more problems when it comes to being with Kiya. It's beginning to look like a real soap opera. And thanks Jedi Angel001 for liking the whole cryogenics idea. I really had to brainstorm on that one to make sure things made sense in the timeline.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**: I don't own the New Jedi Code. I got it from the internet at starwars(dot)wikia(dot)com

-0-0-0-

Far From Home

Chapter 19

Kiya stared at Starling stunned. She couldn't believe what was happening. She switched off her green lightsaber and said, "What do you mean you want to court me? We've just met!"

Flustered, the scar-Jedi replied, "Yes, but I can't really explain it. It's just that when I first saw you standing there in the gardens I knew I just had to know you. It was like—"

"Love at first sight?"

"Yes! Exactly, but I know I'm being too forward. Attachments are new to me, my lady."

Kiya frowned. "You are impossible!"

She then turned about and started heading towards the exit, but Starling quickly caught up to her and seized her by the arm and made her pause. "Wait, we've still got a match, Lady Kiya. Do you think you can take me on?"

She smiled wickedly and said, "Of course, I can."

Kiya stepped away from the Jedi Master and ignited her green lightsaber with the flick of her wrist. She then took up a sword stance and waited for her opponent to begin. Meanwhile, Starling smiled back at her in return. He liked her spirit and quickly the two began to duel.

-0-0-0-

Warren could not understand how things had gotten so wrong. He was so frustrated by Kiya and her _friendliness_ towards his double. He thought they knew each other. He thought she cared for him like he cared for her. Where did he go wrong? Why didn't his Angel love him back? Was he so easy to forget and replace?

Feeling low, the former Sith found an observation deck high in the Temple and sat himself down on the floor in front of a large window. He always liked places like these and he felt the most comfortable. He liked to look out at the stars while cursing in space when he was Vader's apprentice. It reminded him that he was away from the dirt and dust of Nor and slavery. He liked to feel like he was separated from earthly troubles and safe.

However, no amount of pretending could stop his heartache. Gloomily, he bent his knees and crossed his arms over them before dropping his head down in despair. He hardly noticed Obi-Wan until he was standing right in front of him. He sensed the older man's aura in the Force and grumbled, "Leave me alone."

"Not until you tell what's wrong, Warren."

"It's Kiya."

"What about Kiya?"

"She's chosen that damn Jedi over me. My Angel doesn't love me."

Ben sighed. It amazed him sometimes how dramatic young people could be. "Warren, don't you think you're overreacting? Kiya just recently met your counterpart today. I doubt she's chosen him."

Suddenly, the young man exploded, "Well, why shouldn't she choose him! He's perfect! He's older and cultured and a Jedi. Why wouldn't she choose a Jedi over a Sith? He is the ideal version of me, isn't he?"

The Knight shook his head. "No, you're wrong, Warren. A counterpart is not the equal of the other person. The both of you maybe very similar, but you shouldn't make comparisons. You are both individuals."

"I don't care. Kiya will probably choose a Jedi or a Sith anyway."

Ben scratched his chin thoughtfully and said, "Then, tell me, do you think you would love Kiya more if she were a Sith?"

Warren looked at Obi-Wan strangely and made a face. "No. It wouldn't matter to me one bit which teachings my Angel followed as long as she loved me."

The Knight smiled. "That's very open minded of you, Warren. And I'm glad you're keeping your word. But, you should know there is very little difference between a Jedi and a Sith. The main difference is that one chooses to be a servant of good while the other a servant of evil. You've already chosen which path to follow since we left Dagobah. All you need to do is make your status official to the High Council and you too will be a Jedi."

The Dark Knight nodded. "Fine. I'll do it."

-0-0-0-

**Location: outside the Jedi Council Chamber **

"You seem to have changed your mind rather quickly, Sir Knight," said Thrice.

Ben turned to face his wife and said, "Yes, Milady. You were right. I did overreact when I met, young Warren. But, things are a bit complicated now. There appears to be another Warren Starling here in our universe. He's a Jedi and is also interested in Kiya."

Thrice grinned. "Well, isn't that a surprise. It's just too bad Kiya cannot keep them both."

Appalled, Ben shouted, "Thrice! Don't be ridiculous. She can't have the pair of them. It's so—disturbing."

The red-eyed beauty laughed and playfully took her husband's hand and sent trickling waves of joy through her fingertips to his palm. The sensation sent a chill down his spine that he had to close his eyes and stifle a moan by pressing his lips.

"You minx! Why do you always tease me just before I enter the Council room?"

Happily, she replied, "You're just too irresistible, my love."

Warren rolled his eyes at the couple and coughed loudly into his fist. "Obi-Wan, how long is this knighting ceremony going to take?"

Ben looked at the young man behind him and smiled. "Oh, not long. I just have to inform the Grand Master and the Council. It shouldn't be a problem considering you already underwent the trials."

"Then, we better get going," said Thrice. She then moved forward and pushed open the chamber doors and the three of them entered the room and bowed before the High Council.

Warren saw that the Council was made up of different types of beings and they were all seated in purple seats and at the center was a middle-aged man with light brown hair and blue eyes. He gave the Kenobi couple a friendly smile and acknowledged them with a nod.

"Master Obi-Wan, Lady Thrice, what can I do for you?"

Ben took a step forward and said, "Masters, I would like to present to you a young man for knighthood. He has completed his Jedi trials and would like to be knighted today."

"This is a bit irregular, Ben. Usually a Padawan is recommended for knighthood by his Master in advance and is presented before the Council for review. You know that."

"Yes, as one of the founders of the New Order I know regulation very well, however this young man is an exception. He is originally from a different dimension that was set some 30 years ago in the past. He is also a former Sith and—"

"Wait. Did you say this man was a former Sith?"

The Knight nodded. "Yes, that is correct, but he is reformed. I know. I had him undergo the Jedi trials myself."

The Council members then began to mumble amongst themselves before Luke finally raised his hand to silence them. He then stated, "If Master Obi-Wan vouches for this young man than I take him by his word."

"But, Master Luke, a former Sith?" questioned a Council Master.

"No, I trust, Obi-Wan. He is this Council's Grand Advisor. If we can't trust his word than we can trust no ones."

Ben humbly bowed and said, "Thank you, Master Luke."

The Grand Master then gestured for Warren to step forward and cautiously he did and gave the Council another bow. "Masters."

Luke smiled at him and said, "You have a good friend in Obi-Wan, young man. Please, tell us your name."

"I'm Warren Starling. A former Sith."

"I see, and how do you feel about being a former Sith, Warren?"

"I won't apologize for my past, Master."

The room once again broke into quiet whispers, but Lady Thrice added, "And he shouldn't have to. His past is not on trial here, it is the subject of his knighthood."

Luke looked at the ruby-eyed beauty and grinned. "Yes, thank you, Lady Thrice. But, we must still assess him in order to find out if he qualifies. Now, Warren, why did you give up your path of Darkness?"

The Dark Knight inhaled a deep breath and said, "I did it for love. I did it so that I could be with Lady Kiya."

Shocked, Luke exclaimed, "Kiya? You love Kiya?"

"Yes. I do. I betrayed my Master and disobeyed him so that I could be with her."

The Grand Master then turned his gaze to Obi-Wan and asked, "Is this true, Ben?"

"Yes, young Warren helped take down the Evil Empire in his own dimension and betrayed his former Master, Lord Vader in order to be with Lady Kiya. He followed her here in our dimension and underwent the Jedi trials under my supervision on Dagobah."

Luke leaned back in his chair and replied, "Well, then Obi-Wan must think very highly of you, Warren. Very well, we will take a vote on it and we will summon you once our decision is made. Dismissed."

-0-0-0-

**Location: training room **

Kiya laughed merrily as she playfully knocked Starling off balance and sent him tumbling into a cart of discarded gym towels and supplies. Giggling, she sprinted away from him as he got up and began to chase her around the room.

"I take it back, you're no lady, you're a spoiled child!"

"Oh, you're just cross cause I beat you."

"Well, you fight dirty for a Jedi."

Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked Jinn. "That's because she's a warrior first and a Jedi second."

"Jinn!" shouted Kiya. She then dashed up to her brother and gave him a hug. The warrior wrapped his arms around her snugly and kissed her forehead. He then looked up and noticed that her sparring partner wasn't Scorn or her usual opponent, Master Halt.

"Well, whose this, darling? A new friend?"

"I suppose you could say that. He's Warren's counterpart."

"Warren?"

"Scorn. Warren Starling is Scorn's original name. This is our dimension's Warren Starling." Kiya suddenly leaned in close and whispered into her brother's ear, "Oh, Jinn. I'm so confused."

The warrior sympathetically patted his sister's head and eyed the scar-Jedi curiously. He then gave the lady-knight a teasing look and said, "Well, Kiya. It appears that you have options."

"Jinn!"

"Though, don't you think it's a bit cruel to be so indecisive with a young man's heart? What would mother say?"

Kiya frowned and grumbled, "Oh, don't be so superior, Jinn. Mother would probably tell me to keep both and you know it."

The warrior laughed. "Yes, I suppose you're right, but still, I thought young Warren was your boyfriend."

"Well, he's upset with me right now. And he's jealous and acting very selfish. Though, I suppose he could have behaved worse than he did. Oh Jinn, I'm afraid."

The warrior narrowed his brow. That last statement didn't make any sense. Kiya was by far one of the most fearless people he knew. "Afraid of what?"

Shyly, Kiya ducked her head and flushed. She then leaned in close to her brother's ear and in a soft voice, she said, "I'm afraid that I'm falling in love."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Council Chamber**

Warren was summoned to return to Council Chamber while Obi-Wan and Lady Thrice waited for him by the doors. He cautiously approached the Masters alone in the center of the circular room. He didn't like the atmosphere at all. The circle and the Masters surrounding him made him feel like a creature on display. It made him feel like they were concerning him, but he remained still and tried his best to look straight ahead. He didn't want to appear fearful or weak among these Jedi. He just really hated being judged.

"Please, calm yourself," said Master Luke.

The young man honed his gaze at the Grand Master and bowed. "Master. What is your judgement?"

Luke rose from his seat and soon the other Masters followed. He then gave the former Sith a bow and replied, "This Council finds you worthy of knighthood, Warren Starling. Come, step forward and kneel."

The Dark Knight did as he was told and waited as the Grand Master approached him and ignited his blue lightsaber and paused it over the young man's left shoulder and slowly raised it to his right while he spoke to him.

"Warren Starling, please repeat after me:

_Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy._

_Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect._

_Jedi respect all life, in any form._

_Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy._

_Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training._

Now, raise Jedi Knight Warren Starling. Welcome to the New Jedi Order."

Suddenly, the room was filled with applause from the surrounding Council Members and Obi-Wan and Lady Thrice came to stand by him and gave him their congratulations. And in response, Warren was deeply touched. He felt recognized—like he mattered. He didn't know these people and they didn't know him, but they were willing to give him a chance and make him a part of them. They wanted him. They somehow accepted him. Warren had never been so wanted in his life that it amazed him. And the most shocking thing of all was that they hadn't asked him for anything in return. It was astonishing. He began to think that becoming a Jedi was probably one of the best things he ever did.

-0-0-0-

**Location: training room**

For a moment all Jinn could do was stare at his little sister in wide-eye shook. He felt frozen in place—he couldn't move, he couldn't think. It was just too stunning to be true. Kiya in love? Kiya in love with a man?

Jinn abruptly shook his head in order to break his shock-spell and said, "Wait a minute. I thought this was only a one sided infatuation?"

Hesitantly, Kiya bit her lip and was about to reply, but Starling stepped forward and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Master Starling. And you are?"

"Jinn. Master Jinn Kenobi. I'm Lady Kiya's brother."

Starling brightly smiled and said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Master Jinn. I had no idea Lady Kiya had a brother. You must hear this all the time, but you look remarkably like your father."

Exasperated, the warrior sighed. "You've no idea. Though, your appearance has reminded me about some news I received from mother. She has informed me about father's plotting. It would appear there will soon be two Jedi Starlings."

"No!" cried Kiya. She couldn't believe it. It was just so exciting.

Though, the scar-Jedi was confused and frowned. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Jinn said, "Young Warren is going to be made a Jedi Knight. Lady Thrice contacted me just before they made their appeal to the High Council."

"What!" shouted Starling. "That former Sith is going to become a Jedi? What is Master Obi-Wan thinking?"

Yet, before he could get his answer, Starling was interrupted by Kiya's cheers of joy. The blue-eyed beauty squealed happily and grasped Jinn by his hands and smiled brightly. "Oh, Jinn! How wonderful! I must go congratulate him. I just know the Council will give their consent."

The lady-knight then gave her brother a quick kiss on the cheek and off she went towards the exit to the Council Chamber. Meanwhile, Jinn grinned amusingly at Kiya's excitement while Starling looked on with dread. The elder Starling did not like seeing his lovely lady so happy over his darker counterpart. He feared that she may already like the doppelganger more than him, yet he was still hopeful that he could change her mind. He may still have a chance to win over his sweet lady's heart.

However, Master Jinn unexpectedly disrupted Starling's thoughts when he spoke. "I must warn you, Master Starling not to trifle with Lady Kiya's heart or I will be forced to defend her honor. I don't care if you're a Jedi Master or not."

The scar-Jedi narrowed his brow and said, "And you aren't concerned about this former Sith?"

"I've already made myself quite clear to young Warren. What I need to know is if we are clear."

Starling smiled smartly at the warrior and replied, "Perfectly, Master Jinn. I can see you care a lot about your sister. She is a very special woman. I won't take her for granted."

"Good. Be sure that you don't forget our conversation."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Jedi Angel001 - Thanks for reviewing. I really appreicate it.

And as always, to all readers, please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

Far From Home

Chapter 20

"Warren!" cried Kiya as she saw him standing next to a large window near the Council Chamber. She noticed that he was all alone, but she sensed he was very content and calm. He had a pleased smile on his face he turned just in time to see the blue-eyed beauty approach him and embraced him into a hug. She buried her face into his black robes and inhaled deeply his wonderful scent of the great outdoors and space docks.

She simply couldn't contain how happy she was for him—how wonderful it was that he had been accepted by the Council that she didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late. Spurred on my her feelings of joy, Kiya pulled back and looped her arms around Warren's head and closed her haunting gray-blue eyes and gave him a sweet tender kiss.

In response, Warren felt like he was in heaven. He automatically wrapped his arms around Kiya to keep her balanced and melted into her touch. Never before had his Angel ever kissed him first. He had always been the one to give and never was he the receiver, but here now in her hold he was in bliss. It was a perfect moment.

Yet, unexpected she pulled away and mentally he began to panic. No! He didn't want the kiss to end. He wanted to kiss his Angel forever, but gradually he calmed as Kiya smiled brightly and wordlessly framed his head with her hands and pulled him forward so that their foreheads touched. She then closed her eyes again and gently she began to hum.

And amazingly, Warren felt his mind began to drift away and suddenly he was in tuned with the Living Force around him. He felt and heard the living energy of every atom and every star in the cosmos sing inside his mind, body and soul like they were all one. He felt so centered and at peace that it was like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders and nothing mattered at all. Everything was in harmony and everything was unified by song. Things like Darkness and Light didn't seem to mean anything compared to the harmony he felt while being in sync with Kiya's mind. It was extraordinary.

Though, suddenly the harmony he felt shifted and he discovered he was now being consumed by a dazzling blaze. A raging fire of passion and desire engulfed him whole until he thought he'd burst into flames, but he soon realized that this inferno wasn't a part of the Living Force—no it was Kiya's feelings. It was her longing—her longing for him. Somehow since the time he first felt her channeling, she had grown to love him.

The Dark Knight gasped and his eyes flew open in disbelief. "Kiya…"

Tenderly, the lady-knight smiled and said, "I'll only sing for you, Warren. I'll only sing for you."

In answer, Warren gathered her up tight into his arms and whispered desperately into her ear, "Oh, Kiya. Do you love me? Does this mean you love me too? Please—please tell me."

"I love you, Warren. I love you so much that I'm afriad."

Startled, the young Knight pulled away and gazed into her azure eyes confused. "Afraid? What are you afraid of, Angel? I would never hurt you. I swear."

Shyly, Kiya turned her head in embarrassment and said, "I—I know wouldn't, but—oh, Warren, I love you so much that I'm afraid of what would happen to me if you didn't."

In reply, Warren practically glowed with happiness. He laughed joyfully and bent down and hoisted Kiya up into the air from around her waist and spun her around and shouted, "Then, you've got nothing to fear, my Angel! I promise to love you forever."

Kiya giggled and Warren allowed her to slide down in his arms until she was level to his deep brown eyes. The two then leaned in close to share another kiss, but before their lips could touch the young Knight was shoved back by a hand over his shoulder and he was sent to the ground violently by Master Starling.

"Get away from her you Sith!" roared the scar-Jedi. "You're not even good enough to breath the same air as her, you disgraceful creature! I won't have some boy from another world take away my second chance."

Enraged, Warren glared at the elder man dangerous and swiftly lunged at him and knocked him over with a body slam. The two men began to wrestle as each began to struggle for the upper hand; meanwhile Kiya looked on in shock.

"Warren! Please, the both of you, stop!"

However, the lady-knight was ignored as the two Jedi continued to struggle. They grew more violent as they battled on as punches and jabs were exchanged between them, but they showed no signs of stopping. Abruptly, they drew apart and each stood with their lightsabers draw and ready to duel. The air crackled with the hum of their laser blades as they circled each other with bloodlust gleaming in their eyes. The tension was thick as the men mirrored the other step for step.

Yet, Kiya felt her heart race wildly in her chest, as she feared the worst. Impulsively, she stepped between them and raised her hands to them both and shouted, "Please, don't do this. This isn't right. We shouldn't be enemies."

Starling replied, "He's the one who isn't right! He's the one that doesn't belong. Why don't you go back to where you came from."

Warren gave the elder man a sly smile and said, "Not in your life, Jedi. I don't care what you think. Kiya is mine."

Angered, the scar-Jedi moved forward and clashed swords with the young Knight and cried, "I don't care what lies you've told, my lady, but you can't have her! I won't be cheated out of happiness by a double!"

Starling then kicked Warren against a wall and the two resumed their duel. Viciously, the men fought wildly out of the observation deck and into the main corridor with flashes of light and searing burns that skidded across the walls. Padawans and personal quickly moved out of the way of the duelists and the commotion caused the Council Members to end their meeting and investigate.

The Masters were all surprised to see the two men fighting, but Ben saw his daughter standing by the observation deck looking on in distrait and he rushed to her side along with his wife. Ben asked, "Kiya, what's going on?"

"Oh, father! They're both fighting over me. Please, you must stop them," pleaded the blue-eyed beauty.

However, Lady Thrice placed her hand on her husband shoulder and shook her head. "No, Ben. Not even the Great Phoenix can put on end to this fight. They must resolve this one way or the other."

Horrified, Kiya shouted, "No, mother! What if Warren dies?"

Yet, there was no shaking the rudy-eyed warrior will. Passively, she stared at her child without a word while Kiya grew more desperate with worry by the minute. Frantic and wild, she tried to go to her Dark Knight, but Ben seized her by the arm and shook his head.

"No, Kiya. Your mother's right. Warren must do this alone. Nothing you say or do cannot stop this fight from happening."

Silent tears began to fall from her eyes as she watch on as the Jedi Master and the Knight continued their combat. Both men soon become burned, bloodied and bruised as they struggled for dominance, but finally Master Starling landed a blow at the young Knight's stomach and sent him gasping to the ground for breath. Starling took his chance and raised his blue lightsaber high over his head and was about to end his rival once and for all.

"NO!" shouted Kiya.

The lady-knight dashed to the scar-Jedi and grabbed his saber-hand in an iron grip. Her beautiful azure-gray eyes shone brightly with tears as she gazed intensely into Starling's.

"Don't kill him. Please."

Stunned, the Jedi Master stared at her amazed. Suddenly, all the bloodlust and fight was gone from him as he saw her tear stricken face. He pulled away from her in a daze and stumbled back in utter shock.

"K-Kiya, I—"

"No!" roared the blue-eyed beauty. "No, you will listen to me. I'll have no one hurt my Dark Knight. No one."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Kiya's apartment, Jedi Temple**

"Ouch!" cried young Knight.

Kiya giggled and applied more healing ointment on his wounds with her fingertips. "Oh, Warren. Don't be such a baby."

Warren frowned. "I'm not being a baby, Angel. It's just that it hurts." He then examined the jar in her hand and sniffed the contents suspiciously. "And what exactly are you putting on me anyway?"

"It some healing plant ointment from the Clan. It's very good for burns and it should fix you right up in a day. Now there, all done. I just need to do one last thing."

The Dark Knight narrowed his brow as he saw Kiya re-cap the lid on the jar and place it on a table. "I thought you were finished."

Kiya smiled and leaned in close and kissed Warren sweetly on the forehead, right over his left eye and said, "There, now you're perfect."

Warren grinned and unexpectedly pulled her down into his lap as she squealed and hugged her close. Reverently, he breathed in her scent and closed his eyes as he spoke into her raven hair. "You saved me, Kiya. You chose me. Why did you save me from him? He was obviously stronger an I am."

"Because, my Knight, I love you. And I don't care if Master Starling was stronger than you. You're mine now. I told you. I'll only sing just for you. I've never had anyone love me like you do."

"But, I'm not like the other Jedi, Kiya. And I don't think I'll ever be, doesn't that bother you?"

The lady-knight pulled away and looked into Warren's deep brown eyes and said, "No, don't be silly, Warren. You've proven yourself many times. You're no longer a Sith and it doesn't bother me that you were. In fact, it might sound kind of strange, but I find it kind of exciting. I've never had anyone appreciate my fiery feelings like you do."

Warren beamed. "Oh, I love it when you share your feelings with me, Angel. They're so intense that I sometimes wonder why you don't burst into fire. Is that a Jedi thing or is that something only you can do?"

"No, it's a family thing actually. It's called Force-channeling. It's a specialty of the Clan on my mother's side of the family. They can manipulate the energy of the Living Force and magnify it like a Sith. Technically everyone has a fire-like energy within them. It's their Life Force, but I have a tendency of allowing my emotions to grow wild, but my mother told me that I will gain more focus as I mature. And to those of the Clan there is no such thing as good or evil emotion, they simply are. For there is no Darkness and there is no Light, there is only the Force."

Warren paused and thought about what Kiya said. "Only the Force…hmm, I remember Obi-Wan telling me that love was the greatest Force in the universe and I think I agree."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Medical Ward**

Luke, Ben and Thrice stood from afar and watched as Master Starling was being treated for his injuries in his duel with young Warren. The Kenobi couple standing every close with their heads bent towards each other as they whispered in Luke's earshot.

"Do you think he will cause trouble for Kiya, Ben?"

"I don't think so, Milady, but I don't think he will be getting over his heartbreak anytime soon."

"Well, if he does cause trouble for my treasure then I will simply ask Lord Blackswan to wipe his memory of her."

Ben turned his head and faced his wife in surprise. "Don't you think you're being a bit extreme? Master Starling doesn't appear to have anymore fight in him after he saw Kiya."

Luke jumped into the conversation and said, "No, I agree with Thrice. No one messes with my former apprentice."

The Knight groaned. "Oh, Force. Not you too. Can't we simply have a talk with him and be civilized?" Suddenly, Ben shook his head and said, "No wait, forget I even asked. No, I'm telling you, Milady that that would be going too far."

Thrice huffed. "Fine. As you wish, Sir Knight, but if anything should happen then I will give Kiya my blessings to deal with him as she sees fit."

The ruby-eyed warrior then turned and began to exit the Medical Ward without another word. Meanwhile, Ben and Luke watched her as she took her leave in distress. Luke frowned and placed his hand on his old mentor's shoulder and said, "Gee Ben, Lady Thrice sure doesn't take any chances."

The Knight sighed heavily and replied, "Yes, but I think she's just cross because she's being over protective."

The two Masters then looked back at Starling and noticed that a nurse had arrived and was applying healing ointment on his burns. They saw the nurse shyly place her gloved hand over his chest and then strangely snatch it away and turned her head with a blush. And in response, Master Starling smiled and began to speak to her.

Amazed, Ben said to Luke, "Well, it would appear that Master Starling will make a full recovery in no time at all."

-0-0-0-

The End.

-0-0-0-


	21. Chapter 21

Far From Home

Epilogue

**6 months later**

Warren looked around the fantastic garden with its manicured trees and fragrant flowerbeds and anxiously tugged on his collar and tried to center himself. He felt so uncomfortable wearing the gleaming white robe and traditional Jedi tunic that he thought anyone a mile away could tell that he was an imposter. He was no Jedi—well, not really. Since discovering his Angel's mother's side of the family he had wholeheartedly tried to embrace the ways of the warrior. The Clan's strange acceptance of all things emotional seemed to work better for his former Sith frame of mind than they way of the Jedi. And oddly enough he discovered he had a great ally in resolving his emotional conflicts with both of Kiya's parents.

Obi-Wan was practically his new Master. Teaching him anything and everything Jedi and though he was a traditionalist at heart, he was actually very lenient about his past. Yet, Warren soon discovered that Obi-Wan's acceptance was beneficial to both of them. Apparently, Warren's reform was like Obi-Wan's because the elder Jedi still seemed to carry the height of Vader's fall. It mentally helped Ben to finally bury Anakin in his past by helping to save his former apprentice. And even though Warren didn't like being compared, he understood how his presence was healing.

Meanwhile, Lady Thrice proved to be a deceivingly harsh taskmaster who taught him the ways of warrior like a demon. The eerie-eyed beauty was a living contradiction of motherly affection and lording Mistress. He learned she didn't take anything from anyone, but oddly enough she only ever listened to her husband like a willing slave. Obi-Wan was right when he said he had a lot in common with his wife. She was a witch who knew darkness, but her loyalty was a pure as gold.

Force! He felt like he'd been adopted.

"Warren. There you are. Hurry it up, son or you'll miss your own wedding," said Ben.

"I—I'm not your son, Obi-Wan."

Ben smiled and patted Warren's shoulder while he ushered him towards the altar. "Well, you soon will be after today. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?"

The Dark Knight shook his head. "No, it isn't that. I love Kiya. But, I'm just concerned that you see too much of Anakin when you look at me."

The Knight sighed. "Yes, I must confess that I do see much of the old Anakin in you, Warren, but I also realize that you are your own man. It's just that I can't help thinking of the sort of future you will have and the one Anakin didn't."

Warren gave his future father-in-law a glance and said, "I miss him too, Obi-Wan. I think you and I are the only ones left who really got to know him."

"Yes, indeed. And I am thankful we have that in common."

Suddenly, Lady Thrice ran up the two men and said, "Warren! There you are. We can't have a wedding without the groom, now can we?"

The Dark Knight smiled and gave the lady-warrior a bow. "No, we can't, Lady Thrice. I'll be the altar right away."

Warren then jogged towards the altar and got into position next his lovely veiled bride. Kiya was dressed white silk beaded gown with slit sleeves and a long train. Her raven hair was braided with white ribbons and a crown of flowers that set her sheen veil. Warren could see that his Angel was smiling brilliantly under the veil and her beautiful gray-blue eyes sparkled with joy. Without hesitation, Kiya raised her hands and together they held hands in front of the presiding holy man, Lord Blackswan. The mad scientist stood proudly dressed in shinning purple and gold robes. He gave young Warren a bow and smiled with self-satisfaction. He then picked up a mallet and struck a large bell that echoed throughout the garden in a great boom.

"Good people we are here today to bear witness to the union of Jedi Knight Warren Starling and Lady Kiya Kenobi. Today they make holy promise to pledge each other to the other in all things in mind, body and soul. And may the Great Spirit of the beyond bless you both with its eternal grace. Now, as one, repeat after me:

I do so pledge to give all that I am unto you,

We shall be one, now and until death

For you, I shall keep in my heart and my soul forever

"Warren, do you honor this vow?"

"I do."

"Lady Kiya, do you honor this vow?"

"I do."

Smiling, Lord Blackswan said, "Now, as head of the Blackswan Clan, I pronounce you both husband and wife."

Warren happily removed the thin veil off his Angel's head and leaned in to give her a tender kiss. A loud cheer came from the wedding party and the couple was then bombarded with handfuls and handfuls of multi-colored rose petals. The couple laughed and Warren tried to shield his new bride with his arm and pressed her to his chest as they slowly descended the altar.

However, someone caught Kiya's eye and she quickly shouted, "Jinn!" Then before she knew it she was swept up in her brother's embrace. The warrior hugged her tight and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look wonderful, darling. Congratulations to the both of you. I'm sure you and Warren will have a fantastic life together."

Teary eyed, Kiya smiled and kissed her brother's cheek and said, "Oh, Jinn. Thank you. I'm so happy I think I could burst."

The warrior laughed and moved to embrace Warren and shook his hand. "Warren, I'm counting on you."

"I know, thanks Jinn. Have you heard anything about the elder Warren?"

"Yes, as it happens I heard he has taken up a Padawan and his currently involved with a nurse from the Temple Medical Ward. He seems very content, though probably not as content as you two are."

"I'm happy for him," said Kiya. "But, I'm also looking forward to the reception and then the honeymoon on Paradise. Oh, it should be so wonderful this time of year. I love the forests so much."

Playfully, Warren wrapped his arms around Kiya's waist and said, "Hopefully, you love me more, Angel."

The lady-knight giggled girlishly and replied, "Oh, I love nothing more than I do you, Dark Knight."

The two shared a kiss while Jinn discreetly turned his head and flushed. He didn't practically like seeing his little sister make out with her new husband, but luckily he wasn't alone for long as his parents approached and greeting the couple along with several of the other wedding guests. It didn't take long after that that the wedding party made their way into the Great Hall and had the reception.

Lord Blackswan and Lady Thrice held nothing back for their special girl's big day. They decorated the hall with floating orbs of light and flowers were displayed everywhere along long white serving tables arranged to resemble a circle. Food and drink was plenty and dancers and singers were hired from off world to perform while the entire Clan were all dressed in their very best for the Lord's grand heiress.

Ben took in all the sights and spender and said, "The wedding was simple compared to the reception. It's like being at the wedding of a princess, not a Jedi Master's daughter. Why are all these dignitaries here?"

Smiling, Thrice replied, "Because, Sir Knight, Lady Kiya is the former apprentice of Grand Master Luke Skywalker. They came to make a good impression and besides, you aren't a nobody, love, you're the Great Obi-Wan Kenobi. Plus, my father, Lord Blackswan loves big events. I just can't wait until Jinn has his wedding."

Ben laughed and kissed his wife sweetly. "Oh, Milady. You need to have patience and wait until Jinn finds someone first. Though, Warren and Kiya do make a lovely couple and I'm sure you will not have to wait very long for future grandchildren."

The red-eyed beauty in surprise replied, "Well, isn't that a thought? Just think, you and me as grandparents. How amazing."

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note**: Thanks **Jedi Angel001 **and **little obi wan kenobi **for your reviews. I thought this epilogue would be nice to finish things off then to leave them be in chapter 20. A wedding sort of caps everything that happens to Kiya in this story. But, just to warn you, I don't plan on writing any Obi grand kids stories. That's just too much for me. I may write another story in this serise about Jinn finding love with a new Padawan, but that is still up in the air. Forbidden teacher/student love stories are always popular but I'm on the fence if it should be a comedy/romance or drama/action.

Though, as always please keep reviewing and reviewing.


End file.
